kill la kill: worthy of my love
by killua menace
Summary: This is a redo of one of my other stories it's ment to be a male reader x Ryūko fanfiction. Anyway your in the story and you are Mako's big brother that went away when she was little. You return after several years and end up falling in love with Ryūko.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone well I'm here with the redo of my other story. I would like to once again apologize for this I'm sure some of you liked the other stroy the way it was but I'm sure you'll like this version even better. So like I said in my note this chapter is going to be basicly the same as my last but I still hope you enjoy it.**

**"Junketsu/senketsu"**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMIMG"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 1: returning**

A boy in his late teens stood on top of a grassy hill looking at the sky. He was relaxing and of course he loved moments like this moments filled with nothing but silence. He had been on this hill for about three hours now. He let his mind drift to so many different thoughts. He a certain question had been circling around in his mind for about a week now.

As if some magical being was answering his question. The wind blew an old picture that he had not looked at in months it came to stop on his lap. Revealing him with his family he was between his mother and father. While his Imōto (little sister) Mako was on his shoulders playing with his hair. While he was holding his Otōto (little brother) in his arms.

He may only be a year older than his Imōto Mako but, she looked up to him as if he was a celebrity. She in his eyes was the best big brother their was she even took to calling him onii-chan (big brother-chan) She had no romantic interest in him but she still didn't think onii-san represented how she felt towards him.

His mind wondered back to _that_ day the day he left his family.

**Flashback eight years ago**

You walked into your home and sat down in your room you needed to tell your family about what you planned to do but how could you tell them. You desided the direct approach would be best. So you walked out of the room and sat down in the dinning room. After everyone else got in you sighed you planned to leave tonight you already packed everything you needed and cleaned your room so everything would be nice in case someone else needed a place to stay your family was always kind to anyone in need no matter who they were.

After you finished you stood up and began to speak "Everyone I have something I need to tell you. I have desided that I'm going to leave and travel the world." At hearing this your mom went out of the room crying and your dad quickly followed even though most of the time he acted childish he knew when to grow up and help people. After seeing this you sighed and closed your eyes honestly this situation was the one that played out in your head the most. To top ot off you hated seeing anyone close to you cry you hated it even more when you were the one that caused it.

You just got up got your pack and were about to leave until you heard a voice that always tugged at your heart strings. "Onii-chan a-are you r-r-really leaving?" Mako asked in between sobs. You hated making her cry more than anything she was your little sister how could you not care for her. "Yeah sorry ko-ko-chan (your nickname for her) but I have to do this. There's something I need to do."

Mako then ran over and hugged you from behind and sobbed into your back she then calmed down you had to think of something to say otherwise she may never forgive you. You turned around and got down until you where at eye level with her. "I think I know why your upset but I promise one day I'll come back." Mako then looked up with reddened eyes and a tear stained face with a bit of hope.

She then looked down and began to speak "Are you really going to come back or are you just saying that to make me happy?" You then looked at your Imōto and got a flash of brilliance and spoke to the crying girl on front of you. You put your fingers under her chin and lifted them up so she was staring at you. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a folded picture and handed it to her.

"There now you know I'll be back. That is something I value more than all my other possessions and one day I'll return to get it and then we all can live like we used to OK ko-ko-chan." She then took the picture and unfolded it. It revealed a picture of a boy with h/c (hair colored) locks and younger version of herself and three other figures on the ground. She was confused because she didn't understand how this was your most valuable item.

You then bent down and said "believe me now ko-ko-chan I will return one day and I will stay this time." You then stood to your full hieght (about a couple intchs taller than her) and rubbed her head and spoke once more "Now sorry but I must be going." She the tugged on your coat once more and said one mor thing before you left she held up her left hand with her pinky-finger "promise me you'll return one day then I'll believe you Onii-chan."

You just smiled at the young girl and pulled her her finger around yours and said "I bet my soul on it." You then released the young girls finger and walked outside. You ment every word of what you said back their but knowing that you gave your little sister some hope made you more cheerful than you had expected to be with that on mind you sprinted down the streets to the airport.

**Present time/ Eight years later**

The teen sat up and said. "It's time for me to come home." You then got up and went to your bag and got out a camera. You had a plan for how you were going to tell them you were coming home. You went to a local store got a blank card took a picture of yourself. Wrote something down put the picture in the card and put the card in an envelope.

After doing all this he went to a local post box and slid the letter in the hole. You then stated to walk towards a local dock. 'God I hope the boat I get this time doesn't smell like dead fish like the last one did.'

**With Ryūko and your family three days later**

They where all eating except for Ryuko who was being force fed by Mako with no say in the matter as had become a regular daily occurrence at the house this all stopped when their was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped as Mako went and opened up the door. Everyone looked to see that it was just the slumps postman he then held out a letter and said. "This letter is for one Mako Mankanshoku." The girl nodded and took the letter and said "thank you mister postman please come again." While waving goodbye to him.

"Well Mako-chan what did he want?" Said girl then held up the letter and said "I got a letter." She wasted no time in opening it when she did she found a plan card with no writing on either side. The others looked at it with curious eyes. She then opened it when she did a picture fell to the ground. Ryūko picked up said picture to reveal an admittedly attractive teen.

"Well Mako I think you may have a secret admirer." She said holding up the picture. Mako then turned to the card and read it aloud. "Hey everyone I know it's been a long time but I've finally desided it's time for me to come back. I hope nothings happened to anyone since I left. I looked forward to seeing you all again. By the time this gets to you I'll still be on a boat sailing here." This made everyone curious as to who sent the letter.

Mako then continued by saying saying "P.S. I hope you still have what I gave you . . . . . " the girl couldn't believe what she saw written next. She then darted over to Ryūko and grabbed the photo completely forgetting about the card letting it fall to the ground. She held the picture close to her face and focused her eyes on the picture having a completely serious face.

After a couple of seconds her face turned from one of complete seriouness to one of utter joy. By the look on her face you could have easily confused her for a small child who had just been given a lifetime supply of candy. She then started running through the house screaming at the top of her lungs. It was a scream of pure joy and excitement.

"Okay what made her so happy?" Matarō asked. He was about to read the rest until Mako came back in and shoved it in Sukuyos face. She read the letter and became teary eyed as she join in on Makos jumping.

"Hey what's going on Mako?" Ryūko asked.

"_MY ONII-CHAN'S COMING HOME." _Mako yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You have an Onii?" Ryūko asked.

"Yeah we do." Matarō answered. He then continued to say "I've never met him. He left when I was still just a baby. He's only a year older than Mako but from stories I've heard. He was really strong and waaayyy protective."

'Sounds like a certain piece of fabric I know of.' She said mentally.

"**I'm sure me and him are nothing alike."**

**'**yeah right strong and overprotective.'

**"****I can assure you I am stronger." **Ryūko was about to respond until she heard Matarō speak again.

"He also acorrding to mom had several falts such a bad temper a foul mouth and he always had a strange addiction to pocky. But according to dad he had several perfections to such as his cooking his protective nature and an insane amount of intelligence."

"What was he like?" She asked.

"Like I said before I've never met him I was still just a kid when he left. You should probably ask mom or Mako he spent more time with them than he did with dad." The boy with glasses on his head said.

She desided to take his word on it and went to find Mako. She found said girl on her room looking at a picture. "What's that?" Ryūko asked peering over the girls shoulder. Mako turned to her best friend and said "my onii-chan gave me this picture the day he left. He said it was his most valued possession."

"Really?" Ryūko asked. "Yeah I asked mom about it later because I didn't understand." She then held the photo up so Ryūko could see it. "She said she didn't know. Later I remembered the day this picture was taken. The little girls me the boy beside me is my Onii and the three on the ground are some people that used to bully me."

"Then why are they in the picture?" Ryūko asked. The response she got was the girl smiling before she said "the reason their in the picture and on the ground was because my Onii beat them."

"Really? I mean I get it. But why?" Ryūko said.

"Well I never told anyone they bullied me. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. But one day it was really bad I was so scared they ended up breaking one of my arms." This alone made Ryūko mad. She then continued to listen to Mako's story.

"It hurt so bad I ran home and ran into my room crying. When my Onii saw me crying he went into the room with me and made me fell better. He asked me what was wrong and I told him I was being picked on by bigger kids. I showed him my arm and told him that it hurt. He stayed with me all night to make me feel better he even let me sleep on his shoulder." This made Ryūkos rage die down a bit.

"He followed me around all day the next day. When they showed they tried to pick on me again and when they did (name) beat them up. After that day he said if they ever bothered me again to tell him. He told them however that if they ever made me cry again he'd kill them. I don't know whether he was serious or not but they never bothered me again." At this point Ryūkos rage had completely faded away.

"**he sounds very protective of the ones he loves."**

'yeah he does.'

**well like I said I changed some stuff only but as you can see I kept the heart tugging sence of you leaving basicly the same. I also am keeping you way OP like in the last story. As for any questions you may or may not have ask by whatever means you want and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter which should be up later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone here with another chapter first off sorry I was a little late. I did the stupidest thing I didn't know people really did this but I fell asleep typing my story. Now two extra things I got a question from a guest **wait, I'm confused. Your starting over but your keeping the first version going to? **I see how this may have been unclear but the answers no. My other kill la kill story has been abandoned for this one. The second thing is I would like to give a special shout out to **DarkDragonLover **the first person to review my story. It also gave me a huge confidence boost now I know I'll be making more of an effort to get this story finished.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

"**Junketsu/Senketsu"**

**Disclaimer : I don't own kill la kill **

**Chapter 2: meeting [Name]**

**'**It's been a week since I sent the letter to them I hope they figured out who sent it. The only real hint I left was in the P.S. part. P.S. I hope you still have what I gave you Ko-ko-chan. I hope I'm still the only one who calls her that.' These were the thoughts of (name) as he walked up to Honnōji Academy.

"Jeez when I decided to come home I didn't realize they had moved from where we used to live." The h/c male let a sigh escape his lips as he walked into the Academy. As he did so (Name) decided to pull out his new book that he was very excited to have. While walking (Name) was to captivated by his book to notice that he walked into a girl wearing all white she had long black hair and blue eyes.

(Name) was about to apologize until some kid started yelling at him. "_DO YOU KNOW JUST WHAT THE HELL YOU DID?" _

"I'm . . sorry?" [Name] said in a questioning tone.

"_WELL YOU SHOULD BE! DO YOU HAVE DIRT WHERE YOU BRAIN IS OR ARE YOU JUST THAT STUPID?" [_Name] tried to act calm but let's face facts. The more he heard the more pissed he became.

"You know what on second thought I'm not sorry." [Name] said as he turned away and walked. The boy that was yelling at him now was trying to attack him.

[Name] barely dodged the first attack as he slashed at him. He heard the footsteps and ducked under his attack. He then turned and from their on out dodged the attacks with very little effort or worry.

All this came to an end when [Name]s book fell out of his pockets when it did it got slashed to pieces. Said boy then stopped dodging the attacks and grabbed his hand and broke his wrist. "That was a brand new limited special addition book signed by the the author himself. Their were only three well make that two like it in the world."

_"A SIMPLE BOOK IS NOTHING COMPAR-" _The boy didn't get to finish as four large slashes appeared across his chest all at once. His wounds then shot out blood and the boy fell to the ground.

"You're lucky that was just a book and not my family otherwise I would have made your death much more pain filled and slow." [Name] said as he walked away. 'He had the nerve to challenge me. He was so fucking weak. I swear thir are only two things I hate more than weaklings that don't know their place. People who come after my family and the co-'

[Name] then found himself surrounded by more students wearing the same uniform of the boy he had just defeated. "_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!" _

"Oh god they're multiplying." The teen said a bit annoyed. One of them then stepped forward and said "We are giving you two options option A come with us quietly and we'll kill you quickly. Option B we force you to come with us and we kill you in a very brutal manner. So what will it be?"

"I'm going with option C." This caused everyone to facepalm. "There is no option C." The boy said still not believing what he heard.

"Sure there is it's my option to you. You all turn around and just walk away." He said putting his hands together.

"Yeah . . . in case you haven't noticed we out number you." The male said.

"And I killed one of you in under a second you think a few of you coming at me at once will make much of a difference." [Name] said not really caring for his response. Little did he know that two female figures one younger teen figure were watching all this unfold.

"Dude Mako our Onii-sans a badass." Matarō said looking at his brother.

**"The boy's not exactly wrong he would deffently make a powerful ally."**

'okay but I the kid the one that's dead now I guess. How'd he do that?' Ryūko mentally asked.

"**To be honest no one else but me probably picked up what happened and I only say that because I barely noticed what happened."**

**'**Well spit it out will ya! What happened?' Ryūko asked becoming annoyed.

"**To put it simply he just attacked the guy moving really _really _fast."**

**'**Really all he did was just move fast?' Ryūko asked a bit annoyed.

"**Yeah that's right but not just fast he moved faster than I even thought possible."**

**'**Damn that fast?' Ryūko asked.

She then saw that all the students in front of him were now doing the same as the one that had attacked him before well all except for one. "There now leave me alone."

"Stop or we'll go after you family." [Name] the stopped mid step and turned to fave the one boy he let live. He the found himself off the ground by his neck. [Name] used his hand to quickly tilt his head to the left then use his other to whack his neck which sent a sicking crack though the air.

"Did he just-"Mako began.

"What did you just do to me?" The boy asked.

[Name] smirked and let the boy fall before saying "that blow to the neck was a little trick a friend taught me. I just shaddered one of your cervical disks."

"W-what?" The boy asked a bit confused.

[Name] then sighed and spoke once more "to put it simply you can no longer use anything from your neck down."

"Why would you do that?" He asked "Why not just kill me?"

"Because you threatened my family. As for why I didn't kill. You'll have to live the rest of your life always being a burden to those around never being able to take care of yourself. This basicly just made you the broken leg of a horse." He said as he started to walk away. He then stopped and turned back around "I know you're probably pissed at me but do you know where my Imōto Mako and my Onōto Matarō are?"

He then felt a pressure on his back that wasn't enough to nock him over but enough to surprise him. "I missed you Onii-chan." He then knew who was on his back he then smiled as he said "I missed you to Ko-ko-chan"

"Well let's go home." [Name] then turned to see a boy a little younger than mako with brown hair and brown eyes approaching him as well as a girl with black that had red highlights and blue eyes approaching him.

"So I can guess that you're my Onōto Matarō but I don't recognize you." He said pointing to each.

"Well I'm Ryūko I've been staying with your family for a while." She said addressing him she expected him to ask questions but to her surprise he just shrugged and said "alright then."

**Mini time skip same day nine p.m.**

**[**Name] was getting ready to take a shower he from traveling the word had different accustomes."

"_MOM WHERE'S THE CLEANSING POWDER." _[Name] said already in the shower.

"_WE DON'T HAVE THAT HERE WE HAVE SOAP." _Sukuyo yelled through the house.

". . . . _THE HELL IS SOAP?" [Name] _asked genuinely confused.

She then turned to the rest of the family and said "this is why I didn't want him to leave when he was only eight." She then yelled once again "_IT'S THAT YELLOW BLOCK ON THE EDGE OF THE SHOWER."_

_"WHAT'S IT MADE OF?" [Name] _yelled once more.

"_IT'S MADE OF A__NIMAL FAT AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF." _She had expected many things however what she heard next was not one of them.

"_THAT SOUNDS AWESOME. _***CHOMP* **_PLAA THIS TASTES NOTHING LIKE WHAT YOU JUST DESCRIBED." _

Ryūko even though she was trying not to laugh the first few times but that one took the cake. She was laughing uncontrollably. As for your mom only one thought went through he mind. 'This is going to be a long night.' She then laid a set of pajamas out. They were orange.

Sukuyo then left the room and said "I set out some new clouths for you to wear when you get put."

"Thanks mom." Was his reply.

As she entered the kitchen she turned to the rest of the family "anything interesting happen at school today."

"Well we watch [Name] beat up a bunch of people but other than that nothing really." Ryūko said.

"_SO YOU STILL FIGHT PEOPLE AT SCHOOL."_ Sukuyo asked once again starting a conversation with [Name].

"_YEAH. WHY?"_

_"JUST CURIOUS WAS ALL. SO HOW WHERE THEY?" _

_"THEY WERE WEAK I SWEAR TO GOD THEIRS ONLY TWO THINGS I HATE MORE THAN WEAKLINGS. PEOPLE WHO TRY TO HURT MY FAMILY AND THE COLOR ORANGE."_

_"_Hey mom." Matarō started.

"Yeah Matarō-chan." Sukuyo asked.

"Weren't the pajamas you laid out for onii-san oran-"He didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard his brothers voice next.

"_OH GOD DAMN IT REALLY? THEY'RE FUCKING ORANGE!" _

_"_There's that foul mouth I learned to loved." Sukuyo sighed.

He came out of the bathroom wearing the pajamas and made his way to his room which he had to share with Ryūko.

"I thought you hated the color orange?" She said as she saw [Name] getting into bed.

"I do but since their are three girls in the house I can't exactly go around wearing nothing now can I?" Was what [Name] said as he crawled into bed.

"I also noticed you were in the family photo. Welcome to the family Ryūko-chan." He said as he let sleep take hold of him.

'Ryūko-chan where did that come from.' As of he had read her mind [Name] then said. "I'll drop the suffix if you want me to."

"Yeah please don't add Chan to my name until I know you better." She said not in a mean way but not entirely nice either.

"Sure thing. Well good night and sweet dreams."little did he realize that saying that was lime a jinx she had a dream of the day her father had died and woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around to see that [Name] wasn't in his bed she then walked around the house where she heard numbers being called off from outside.

When she left she she saw [Name] on the edge of a nearby building doing pull ups and announcing numbers. " 149,986 149,987 149,988" she just watched until he reached 150,000.

When he did he dropped down and looked down at his hands in disgust. Before speaking his mind "I'm still far to weak! Stupid weak pathetic body! How are you suppose to protect them if you can't even managed to do more than 150,000 pull ups? I'm disgusting thinking I have the right to have such an amazing family. The one thing I hate more than the color orange is myself for being to weak."

A light on his hand started to glow the source of the green light was a ring he smiled at the ring before looking up at the sky and saying aloud "hideo I know that was you so thanks." He then turned and was about to walk inside until he saw Ryūko looking at him.

"Hey Ryūko sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said looking at the girl.

"No it wasn't you I just couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream huh?"

"Y-yeah how'd you know?"

"That's why I'm out here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I left when I was only eight so I've seen some things and each and every night I have a nightmare about those I let down and those were close to me that I couldn't protect."

"Oh so what's up with the ring?"

"This ring is very special it was made by one of the people I couldn't protect." She then felt guilt wash over her as he spoke. "He gave it to me on his death bed the ring was made to be the opposite of life fabric. It's called decay medal. It basicly does what I said instead of inhancing you abilities like life fabric does it cuts off your true potential. If I was anyone else I'd be dead right now."

He the walked back inside and said "well even though it didn't work last time good night and sweet dreams."

**Well here it is the second chapter well guys I start school again today so I uploaded it pretty early so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. My next chapter should be up by Wednesday maybe tomorrow if I don't have to much work to do. Well leave any questions you have and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter like I did this one. Til next time I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone I'm here again with another chapter I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Well their are no new questions today so let's just get this story started. **

**"**Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_YELLING/SCREAMING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**chapter 3: protective**

It has been a week since [Name] had returned Mako and Ryūko were making their way to a secret location that had been on a letter they had received.

"So who sent this stupid letter again?" Ryūko asked as they walked down a rather dark alleyway.

"I don't know the letter didn't say." She said skipping along the sidewalk.

When they finally did arrive they found a single door at the end of the of the alleyway. They opened the door to find two people around their age wearing two star goku uniforms. When they saw this Ryūko reached for the scissor blade on her back. As she did she heard one of the men speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." When he said this her hand rested on the handle she stopped and looked at him and said. "_WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?"_ The male then chuckled darkly as two more figures then came into eyesight. One was another male holding a very scared and obviously confused Matarō in front of him.

"The reason is because if you don't." He then pulled out a knife and held it extremely close to the teens throat as he finished "we'll simply slit his throat." Ryūko upon hearing this decided to put her scissor blade back up and looked at them.

"What do you want?" Ryūko asked with a large amount of venom in her voice. The male just smirked and said "nothing you can provide." He then turned to Mako and smiled with a look that held insanity behind it.

"We want Mako to fight all of us in public with no interference from you Ryūko Matoi. She will fight us in public each on different days of course. If she wins fine if she doesn't." He then smirked and looked down to the younger boy and said "take a wild guess what happens to our friend here."

"Al-alright I'll do it just don't hurt Matarō." Mako pleaded. The three men smirked and became one with the darkness as they back away they said "we'll be taking care of this one until wthe fights are over if you can win two fight you get him back. The first fight will be tomorrow in front of the football club at three."

As they walked out they had decided it would be best if they juat went home Ryūko was mentally cursing herself. She had done nothing back their sure she may have not been able to do much but surely she was able to do something back there.

As the day went on they talked to Mako about how they would defeat them as well as who they were and what their fighting styles were going to be.

"Maybe we should ask onii-san for help." Mako said a bit distressed.

"Will he actually be able to help us?" Ryūko asked considering the idea.

"Well yeah just . . . not directly." Came Mako's response.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ryūko asked a bit confused.

"Well if we do tell him what's going on he'll help just in a different way than what we are expecting." Mako explained.

"So should we ask for his help or not?" Ryūko asked.

"Ask for who's help?" [Name] asked entering the room.

"N-no one's help." Mako said waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"Well what ever you're planning just be carful." The male said as he left the room.

"**We should tell him he has the right to know."**

**"**I think Senketsu's right we should tell him what's going on what if something happens to Matarō because we didn't." Ryūko agreed with the living piece of clothing.

"But what if he gets mad and they attack him. I just got my onii-san back after so long I don't want to lose him again." Mako said in a very sad voice.

"Yeah he might get mad but imageine how much more mad he'll be if we don't tell him three two star goku users are holding Matarō captive and the only way to get him back is for you to fight them all."Ryūko said unknown to the two of them they had an eavesdropper who had just heard everything.

'So some big shot bastards want to mess with my family. Well now I can't allow this to pass.' His decay medal ring then glowed red. 'I agree Hideo let's see what we can do for them. We don't need to tell them it's me pulling the strings.'

"Yeah you're right we should tell him the next time we see him." Mako said with determination.

They spent the rest of the day trying to find the (h/c) male but couldn't. They tried outside the showers his and Ryūkos shared room. They even went to the local beach. He didn't even show up when night came around.

As Mako and Ryūko walked to the meeting place of the first fight. They began to grow just a bit worried for him.

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Mako asked in a very discouraged voice.

"**We certainly can't eliminate it as a possibility."** Senketsu said.

"Don't listen to Senketsu Mako I'm sure he's just fine." Ryūko tried to reassure her.

As they got in front of the building they were surprised to find that the person Mako was supposed to fight didn't show up. They were now heading back to the secret or rather not so secret hideout when they opened the door. They found a set of steps that they had missed the last time.

"You think they're up there?" Mako asked as she pointed to the stair case.

"I don't see where else the could be." Ryūko said as they walked up the stairs. They found a room it was incredibly dark the only source of light in the room was a window. Two of the figures from yesterday were sitting in chairs. They creapt into one of the dark couners and began to listen to what the two were saying.

"You don't think he ran into trouble do you?" He question was cut short by a ringing phone. The figure on the left looked at it and said. "It's Issei."

"Put it on speaker." The second figure said. He did as instructed and then laid the phone down.

"Where are you Issei that girl shouldn't have to much trouble. So where are you?" One of the figures said.

"I'm leaving town." Was he had to say this came to a shock to everyone in the room. Although two were secretly relieved.

"What do you mean? What happened at the fight? The figured on the right asked.

"Well I never made it to the fight." He said as the sound of a ship honked in the background.

"What?" Was all that needed to be said.

"Well I was on top of the roof and was about to attack Ryūko from above like we had planned."This made one of them mad this was all a setup they never wanted to fight Mako they wanted to kill Ryūko.

" So what happened?" One asked.

"Well a boy with (H/c) hair and (e/c) eyes stopped me." This made since because two knew who he was referring to he was of course stopped by [Name].

"Tell us the whole story." One said leaning back into his chair.

**Flashback three o'clock**

A man sat on top of a building waiting patiently for his target to show up he saw the two the one they had fooled into thinking they wanted to fight and the real target. He pulled out a small dagger and was about to jump until he felt cold medal pressing against his throat.

"Move and I'll kill you." This is when it hit him he was now the hostage. "Use life fabric and I'll kill you. Make a sound and I'll kill you." Seeing he was out of options he just dropped the dagger and held up his hands.

"You went after my family and must be punished. If you know what the punishment is close your eyes stand up and turn around." As he did so he felt sweat dripping off him he didn't want to die. Who would after all.

"Now if you wish to avoid this punishment open your eyes look look at me." When he did he saw a set of (e/c) odds staring at him completely drained of life and passion. "Never let me or my family see you again or I'll kill you that's a promise." He then pulled the blade away and started to walk off the roof.

"Tell your two buddies that I'll be pay in them a little visit next. No go ahead I want them to know I'm coming for them." He said as he flashed from sight.

**Flashback end**

"So I'm leaving town I don't like the idea of dying very much he said to call you so here I am and now the ships taking off so I'll be going now." Was all they heard before he hung up the phone.

"Sir what should we do?"

"We proceed as planned. We can avoid the kid as long as we're conscious. Not only that but he doesn't know what we're capable of so if we team up he won't stand a chance." The first said as he smiled.

"You're wrong." They heard a voice say everyone turned to see [Name] standing at the entrance. He then zoomed across the room so fast you could have easily mistaken his speed for teleportation.

"To me." The two then turned to see him sitting on a table. "It doesn't matter what you're capable of or who you are because I'll still be stronger. Not only that but all I did was threaten your friend and I'm free to do the same to you. Whenever and however I see fit. When you're sound asleep or maybe when you're taking a shit."

He got off the table and walked towards them. "Now how about you just give me back my Onōto and I'll leave. But if I ever see you're faces again or fond anything wrong with Matarō." He then gave them the same cold lifeless eye look he had given their friend. "I'll send your souls to the void." They then panicked and one spoke.

"He's down stairs in the basement. Please we'll leave town just don't kill us." He then smirked and said "their now was that really so hard. Just so you know if you want to tell the others about what happened here. Feel free to because no matter who they send next I'll either beat them down or kill them."

"Why?" Was all one said not really thinking about it.

"Because I'm naturally protective over those who I care about. If you think about touching any of them just think about having to go through me." He said as he opened the door he left the door open so Ryūko and Mako could sneak back out. Unknown to him of course. [Name] went to where they told him Matarō was he found him unharmed and a little happy to see his Onii-san.

When he walked out of the room he saw the two and his behind his Onii and as they walked out he smiled and left to go home with his Onōto.

**Well everyone here's chapter three hope you all liked it. If you have any questions leave them and let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then hope you all enjoyed this chapter I should have the next one up by Friday. See you all until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everybody here again with another chapter for you I know I kind of jumped the gun to the romance stage but I'm a impatient guy and have trouble holding some things in any way I hope you like this chapter so please enjoy.**

**"**talking"

'Thinking'

"_SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Chapter 4: trouble**

It's been three days since the abduction and the recovery of Mataro

**"**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMPLETING THE MISSION?!"_ Satsuki yelled over the phone she was on.

"W-we aren't finishing the mission we ran into a boy." The boy said fearfully over the phone

"A boy?" Satsuki questioned.

"Y-yeah he stopped us." The figure once again said over the phone.

"How?" it was a simple question that required a complex answer.

"He threated to kill us." The boy said picking up a little more confidence.

"He threated to kill you. I'm threating to kill you if you don't give me a good reason as to why you failed to bring me the head of Ryūko." Satsuki said in a threatening manner.

"I . . . I guess what stopped us was the look he held in his eyes." The boy once again said.

"His eyes?" the queen B once again asked.

"yeah his eyes they were so cold and lifeless drained of any and all forms of passion. I hate to say this but his voice also had an edge to it as well even though it was as calm as water in a glass. one could easily tell that under that water there is a volcano ready to explode. I. . . I think I found someone I'm more afraid of than you." he said as the thought of the look from the (h/c) made his spine shiver.

Satsuki was about to say something until she was cut off by the boy saying "Actually on second thought I was wrong." Satsuki smirked until the boy said the next part of his statement. "I know longer _think _he scares me more than you because I _know_ he scares me more." he then remembered what he had actually called for.

"So as for what he is like he is very confident and welcomes any you send at him. He has (h/c) hair that comes down to (h/l) as well as a set of ice cold (e/c). He may also have the ability to teleport."

"Teleport?" The girl asked with an eyebrow raised even though the boy could not see this action.

"Yeah either that or he's just insanely fast. One moment me and Zakai were talking to him and the next he was on a table on the other side of the room he cleared about fifteen feet in less than a second." The boy said with a bit of new found respect for the boy.

"So he either has the ability to teleport or he's just really fast." She said in a bit of a thinking voice.

"Y-yeah as for now me Issei and Zakai are just going to disappear we don't want to take the chance of him finding us. because if he does . . . I don't even want to think about what he's going to do too us." the boy stated although the last part had just a hint of fear in his voice.

As he hung up Satsuki looked to the elite four and with a sigh said "Be careful this new player is still a mystery we have no idea what he is truly like. All we really know is that he is good with threats and that he is incredibly fast. We still have no idea what kind of fighting style he has weather or not he uses a goku uniform or if he fights using a weapon."

The four just bowed and said "Yes lady Satsuki." They then turned on their heels and left. Satsuki sat on her "thrown" and began to think to herself. 'How interesting we seem to have a new player on the board. So just who are you mysterious new comer' she thought as she leaned back in her chair.

**With Ryūko and the rest**

"So wait why didn't you tell us again?" Mako asked her Big brother for what felt like the hundredth time.

"because" [Name] began holding up a small amount of Pocky to his mouth. "I didn't see the point in telling you. I handled them myself and I was perfectly capable of defeating them if anything went wrong." He said as he nibbled on the small sweet treat.

"Alright now back to my question." Ryūko said. "Where the hell do you kept getting those boxes of Pocky from." she said pointing to the seven already empty boxes of the straight stick like treat.

"I get them when I'm out." [Name] said as he opened another box of the treat he considered a gift from god

"Alright well were do you get the money to buy them at?" He then reached for a phone and pulled up his bank account witch revealed a more than large enough supply of money.

"Wh-wh-where did you get all that money Onii-san?" Mako asked as the sheer number in front of her was almost to much to believe. [Name] just shrugged and replied with "odd jobs nothing to big. you know cut lawns find junk and sell it the usual."

"You really expect us to believe that you got that much money from odd jobs?" Ryūko asked.

"Well yeah because that's were I got most of the money. . . . well unless you count all the money I got from the tournaments I participated in." he said as he bit down on another piece of Pocky.

"What tournaments?" Ryūko asked a bit in question.

"Most of which were nothing more than simple marshal arts but others were a bit more challenging like the rock climbing competition. Their were also a lot of other weird ones. . . . did you know in Ireland they have drinking competition and they let minors enter?" (I don't think that is actually true just wanted to add to the story).

"And just how the in the hell do you know that?" Ryūko asked with a raised eyebrow as to how this boy knew such a thing.

"I went one year." he answered honestly. "You should have been there. There were a lot of minors they all got drunk and passed out. They could have been genius's before they entered and you would _NOT _be able to tell it by the time they were done. They were all transformed into a couple of drunken dumb asses." [Name] said not looking at the raised eyebrow his mother was giving him.

"So anything else interesting happen when you were traveling the world Onii-san?" Mako asked looking at her big brother.

"Well I was an underwear model for about three weeks." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

This caused two different reactions from two different people. A red face to run itself across the face of one Ryūko and a constant laugh from Mako.

"So what kind of underwear did you have to sport?" Sukuyo asked.

"Well it was in the summer so I had to wear the latest swimming shorts. . . . and the occasional speedo." [Name] said as a small amount of red made it's way onto his face.

Just then Mako had an idea to take the topic off her brother how he was technically a model for three weeks. "Hey how about you and Ryūko fight Onii-san."

"W-What?" Ryuko asked as she thought about weather or not she would have to have Senketsu transform.

"Sure I don't see anything wrong with the idea." stated as he got up and left the room. When he noticed she wasn't following he turned to see Ryūko yelling at Mako about something. "Well are you coming or not?" When he said this Ryūko turned to him.

"Look you don't have to take the fight seriously if you don't want to. In fact to be honest I never planed on taking it seriously." This seemed to be easier on the girl because some of the red went away and she then started to follow [Name].

They walked to a nearby park "wasteland" which was the same as the rest of the slums only with no one. When they did [Name] turned to Ryūko and said "Alright so when's the breaking point?" At this statement Ryūko raised an eyebrow.

"Breaking point?" she asked in a questioning manner.

"Yeah you know when we decided that the fights over and to stop." he said somewhat explaining what he meant.

"Oh I guess when one side gives." She said.

"Okay so the first to submit." he repeated to which she just nodded. "What's the safety word?" he then asked looking at the girl.

"Umm. . . I don't care how about Pocky?" she said looking at the teen reminding him of the ten boxes he eat.

"Sure I don't see why not." [Name] said as he took a fighting stance.

"Alright well ready when you are." Ryūko said as she waited for the boy to charge her. After about five minutes she got frustrated decided to charge him instead. when she did she found why he didn't charge her he was actually not attacking her but instead either blocking or dodging all of her attacks.

He however stopped dodging when she got to the point of yelling at him saying he was a coward. he then stopped dodging and just stayed in one place and just blocked all of he attacks. This did come to an end when she ran at him and she tripped on a piece of metal that stuck up from the ground when she did trip she ended up accidentally tackling [Name].

When this did happen she landed on top of [Name] this was not the troubling part [Name] was to busy rubbing the back of his sore head the had hit a piece of metal that was near by when he did raise up he failed to notice how close Ryūko actually was this was made clear as their lips made contact. As soon as it happened [Name] pulled away blushing a bright shade of red Ryūko was not fairing any better. She had just technically kissed [Name].

She had jumped up off him almost as soon as he pulled back and help him up still a blushing mess. "I-I'm sorry" [Name] said looking at the ground. "I-if I had been paying attention. W-we wouldn't have . . . w-well . . . you know."

At this statement Ryūko just turned away as to not show her Blush. That was until [Name] asked "A-are you mad at me?" his voice held concern in it.

"Look I said I was sorry it really was an accident believe me. I'm sure you're interested in someone else. So please don't give me the silent treatment." he then found a fist hit his face. "Ow" was all he said hold his now sore face.

"_YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" _Ryūko yelled as she dashed off in the other direction. [Name] was about to ran after her until two things hit him one give her time to cool off from her little rage and two his first kiss was an accident. With that in mind [Name] turned on his heel and went home with a somewhat depressing air around him.

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter I figured it was about time I got to the romance or somewhat romance stage of the story I hope you like how this happened and please tell me what you think. leave any questions you have and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter until then see you around.**

**P.S. the next chapter should be up by Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone yes i'm back and im here with another chapter I actually don't have much to say so let's just get started.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Chapter 5: apology **

Ryūko was running home until she accidently ran into Mako. once she realized who she had ran into she help her up. "Oh hi Ryūko." Mako said as she got up and dusted herself off.

When Mako noticed the worried look on Ryūkos face she became concertinaed for her best friend. "Hey Ryūko what's wrong did something happen when you fought [Name]?" Upon silence Mako realized something must have happened.

"_OH MY GOD SOMETHING DID HAPPEN!"_ Mako yelled out the only response she got was a nod of the head and Ryūkos facing turning a little pink."Well what happened?"

Upon hearing this Ryūko yelled out a very nervous "_NOTHING!" _this just made Mako want to know even more.

"Awww come on tell me please Ryūko." Mako said puffing out her cheeks a little.

"There's nothing to tell." Ryūko said in a more defensive manner. Mako then had a brilliant idea and jumped in front of Ryūko.

She held both her arms out and announced "Tell me now or I'll ask Onii-san what happened!"

"_NO DON'T ASK [NAME] I'LL TELL YOU JUST DON'T ASK HIM WHAT HAPPENED!" _Ryūko yelled out. Mako did two different things at that moment. One she held her ears from how close she was the other was she smiled.

"Alright well let's hear it." Mako exclaimed happily. "What happened when you where fighting onii-san?" she asked to which she got a response she had not been expecting.

Ryūko turned a slight shade of pink. "W-w-w-w-we" she started out then she suddenly yelled "_WE KISSED"._

"AWWW you and Onii-san kissed how cute." Mako exclaimed daydreaming about what they looked like.

"sh-shut up Mako" Ryūko said in a low voice.

"Wait how did you and Onii-san kiss in the middle of a fight?" Mako suddenly asked.

"W-well when we were fighting I tripped and fell on top of [Name] then when he went to get up he accidently kissed me." Ryūko said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well what happened after that?" Mako questioned.

"W-well I helped him up he tried to say sorry but I punched him in the face and ran away." Ryūko said as she looked away form Mako's disapproving gaze.

"Why would you punch Onii-san you said it was an accident and that he tried to apologize. So why would you punch Onii-san then run away?" Mako said in the same tone she had when she was lecturing her little brother.

"I. . . I don't know it was already so awkward that last thing I wanted him to do was apologize for something that was my fault." Ryūko said as she looked back at Mako.

"**Maybe it would be best if you apologized to him. He has already apologized for his end of the mistake." **Senketsu said as he opened his eye and looked up at the girl that was currently wearing him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I should apologize." The three then made their way home. when they entered the room they noticed something rather odd almost every two seconds there would be a solid thud the carried throughout the house.

"Man ***THUD* **what ***THUD* **keeps ***THUD* **keeps ***THUD* **making ***THUD* **that ***THUD*** sound ***THUD*?**" Ryūko asked as they walked though the house.

They followed the sound to the hallway where they found the other three members of the family looking at the door of Ryūko and [Name]s shared room.

"What ***THUD* **is ***THUD*** going ***THUD* **on ***THUD*?**" Mako asked.

"Onii-san ***THUD* **came ***THUD*** home ***THUD*** a little** *THUD*** bit ***THUD*** ago *******THUD*** he's ***THUD* **been ***THUD*** in ***THUD* **his ***THUD* **room ***THUD* **ever ***THUD*** since ***THUD* **just ***THUD* **hitting ***THUD* **his ***THUD* **head** *THUD*** against ***THUD* **the ***THUD* **wall." the youngest member of the family explained.

They opened the door to see he was telling the truth. They saw [Name] sitting cross legged and cross armed just hitting his head against the wall with a small amount of blood dripping down his forehead. He just sat on his bed keeping a steady beat as he di the same thing over and over and over again.

"My ***THUD* **first ***THUD* **kiss ***THUD* **was ***THUD* **an ***THUD*** accident ***THUD* **so ***THUD* **stupid ***THUD*." **They then remembered why he was doing this.

"Hey [Name]." Ryūko called out. When the male heard the voice of the reason he stopped and looked to the door.

"H-Hey Ryūko." he said before he went back to his old routine.

Ryūko then walked into the room and shut the door behind her. When [Name] saw this he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Listen Ryūko I get that you're probably still mad at me for what happened but it really was an accident I swear."

The Only response he got was a low "I know". This made the boy confused "Then why did you punch me call me a jerk then leave?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Because I knew you didn't mean to do that so when you apologized to me it made me feel really bad. Top that off with the fact that you are technically my first kiss and I just didn't know what else to do." She said as a light shade of red painted her cheeks.

"I . . see . . . well now I'm even more sorry." This caused the girl to look up at [Name] with a questioning look.

"Sorry for what?" Ryūko asked.

"Well now I know that I'm your first kiss. I'm sorry for two different reasons one because I'm sure you didn't want it to be me and two because of me your first kiss is technically an accident." [Name] said as he held the ridge of his nose.

"Well from what you were just saying your fist kiss was an accident to so . . . I'm sorry too." she said as she looked at him.

"You have no reason to be sorry." [Name] said as he looked at Ryūko and began to explain. "It wasn't your fault you tripped if I had been more aware of my situation I would have been able to stop this from happening. I don't mind the fct that my first kiss was an accident as much as I do that yours was an accident."

Ryūko tried to come up with something to say but she saw how he truly felt his eyes gave away how sorry he truly was. "W-well what about the fact I was your first kiss?" Ryūko suddenly asked.

Without giving it much thought [Name] responded with "I actually don't mind that either. When I was little I set three goals for my first kiss I met those three so not bad I'd say." [Name] said as a small smile crossed his face.

this got the girl in front of him curious as to what the goals where and how she unintentionally met all three of them. "well what were those goals?" she asked.

"Well the first was I wanted my first kiss to be with a girl who wasn't a snob so check mark number one. The second was I wanted my first kiss to be with someone pretty and you're by no means ugly so check mark number two. The third was I wanted to be with someone I loved and seeing as how you're apart of the family now I really don't have a problem with loving you so check mark number three." [Name] explained.

[Name] was no longer looking at Ryūko but if he was he would have saw he face with about fifty different shades of red on it."Well when you put it that way I'm kind of glad you got my first kiss."

This was not what the teen expected to hear. He then came to a logical conclusion and then said "Come now Ryūko you don't have to lie. I'm sure you're as disappointed as someone can be."

"Not true." Ryūko stated "think about it through this line of thinking. My first kiss went to someone strong determined never hurts his friends and even when fighting someone close to him didn't so much as try to hurt the person attacking them. I really am glad that my first kiss went to someone who would go so far out of the way for his family."

"Well when you put it that way I guess I do feel a little better about what happened today." [Name] said as he got up and walked to a box of Pocky that he had stashed away.

"Want some" [Name] said offering her a stick of Pocky.

"Yeah sure." She then reached in and took out a stick of Pocky.

As time went on they were eventually joined by Mako.

This came to an end when they were down to one stick of Pocky. They were all staring at the treat that [Name] was holding between two fingers.

"Well this is quiet the problem." [Name] said. he then turned and said "I think you should take this." he said holding the piece of candy out to Ryūko.

"Me." Ryūko asked "Why?" she asked as she looked at the stick he was holding out to her.

"Because I still feel bad about what happened earlier." he said as he offered her the piece of Pocky.

"Well you should have it after all I did punch you in the face." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why don't you just share it?" Mako asked [Name] looked like he was about to say something until he was interrupted by Mako once again speaking out. "Oh I know how about you two play the Pocky game." Mako suggested.

[Name] turned as red as a tomato at the suggestion that his younger sibling had just made. While Ryūko grew curious and asked "What's the Pocky game?"

[Name] Then blushed even more as he looked at Ryūko and explained "The Pocky game is where two people place a stick of Pocky in their mouths one end goes to the other and they slowly eat their way to the center and the first to pull away loses."As [Name] explained the rules he progressively became more red.

As soon as Ryūko understood the rules she to turned a slight shade of red and in a low voice said "Al-alright."

"W-what?" [Name] questioned not quiet believing what he had just heard. When he looked at Ryūko he saw that her face was about the same shade of red as his.

"L-let's play." [Name] was about to protest until Ryūko cut him off by say "look we can't decide who gets the last piece and this way two people get it and Mako suggested it so she must be okay with not getting the last piece."

As [Name] considered the idea one thought came to his mind 'I just know I'm going to have apologize again when this stupid game is over.'Why did this thought cross his mind because when it came to Pocky he had **never** lost the Pocky game.

"Wait" Ryūko said. "What happens if neither break away and we kiss then who wins?" Ryūko asked as she looked at [Name].

"Well whoever made this game up thought of this and if the two players do kiss then the loser is . . . the one to break the kiss first."As he explained the rules the reason as to why he didn't want to play at first became obvious.

"Still want to play?" [Name] said as he held up the stick of Pocky.

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just want you to know that there really is a game called the Pocky game and the rules are as I had just described above don't believe me check it out. Anyway I finished this a day early for the simple reason I had nothing better to do with my time. please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I should have the next chapter up by either late Monday or early Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with the chapter that may or may not have kept you in suspense for a couple days. Anyway today I actually got another question from Opal: so wen is he going to see her transform. If you recall what happened at the beginning at Chapter 4 that should be a dead give away when you actually see her transform.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Chapter 6: bonding**

"Still want to Play?" [Name] asked as he held up the stick of Pocky.

The girl in front of him had to think for a moment before she shyly nodded and her face turned beat red. [Name] to turned red but then for whatever reason he heard what sounded like a low growl. [Name] shrugged it off as his mind play tricks on him and placed one end of the Pocky in his mouth.

'_SHUT UP SENKETSU' _were the thoughts of Ryūko as she took the other end in her own mouth. They slowly made their way to the center slowly wearing down the chocolate treat until they were about a single bite from each other. They were already at the point to wear they had to turn their heads so theirs faces wouldn't touch.

They just stood their for seconds neither wanting to be the one to make the first move yet neither wanting to be the one to lose this now that they thought about it stupid game. Then Ryūko gained pleasant surprise.

"**Well what are you waiting for? Go for it."** The living piece of fabric said to Ryūkos great pleasure.

She then took the bite that belonged to her and waited for [Name] to do the same. With an ever growing red face [Name] to took his bite and their lips for the second time that day made contact. They both felt the same feeling run though their body a sudden jolt of energy run though their entire body emanating from their lips.

As the kiss progressed neither wanted to be the one to break the kiss. One because they didn't want to lose this stupid game now that they were this far in and two because they didn't want this feeling to go away. As the kiss became longer thoughts started to swirl around in their head.

'Why am I doing this? Why am I letting [Name] kiss me? There's something else. What's this weird feeling inside my chest? Why is this feeling so weird? Do I . . . do I actually like [Name]?'

"**I thought the answer to that was as plain as day." **The living piece of fabric taunted. 'Sh-shut up.' Ryūko mentally said.

'Why am I still kissing Ryūko? Why is my heart beating like crazy? Did I somehow fall in love with Ryūko? _NO_! _IMPOSSIBLE! _I _DO NOT_ love Ryūko. Or . . . do I?' These thoughts raced through the head of the [H/C] teen as the kiss progressed.

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Ryūko-chan and onii-san like each. . . . I need to get a picture and show everyone.' With that in mind Mako left the room to go and find a camera.

When Mako did leave the kiss quickly became more than just part of a stupid game it became more meaningful more Passionate. [Name] had on instinct wrapped his arms around Ryūkos waist. When she felt this she snaked her arms around his neck. They were brought out of this passionate kiss when they heard the click and saw the flash of a camera.

Ryūko looked towards the doorway to see Mako holding a camera as well as seeing her little brother taking a picture on his phone. They both darted down the hallway to show their parents what they had discovered. Ryūko looked at [Name] to see his smirk she was about to ask what was with the face until he cleared that up.

Two words was all he needed to say. "I win" that's when it hit her she broke the kiss to see what the sound and light was. She lost this utterly stupid game. [Name] with a boost of confidence leaned in and whispered in to Ryūkos ear.

"I thought I was going to end up hating this game. But if you ever want to play again just let me know I still have some Pocky boxes stashed away. This earned him a blush from the girl in front of him. He then backed away and asked something that made her blush even more.

"Can I call you Ryūko-chan now?" The question alone was a yes or no question.

"Y-yeah sure." Ryūko said as she looked down at the floor.

"Alright well we better go explain to mom and dad what was going on before they come in here and start asking stupid questions." [Name] said as he walked out of the room.

"Y-yeah right" Ryūko said as they walked down the hall together. As they did they saw both of the adults in the house running towards them.

"Oh my god [Name]-chan are you and Ryūko going out?" Sukuyo asked as her husband followed behind.

"N-no mom we're not. We were just playing the Pocky game and Mako and Matarō took the pictures." [Name] said as a red stream of paint covered his face.

"So you two did kiss?" Barazō asked as he came to a stop.

"Y-yeah we did but it wasn't very long." Ryūko explained.

"**Not long you two were at full lip contact for at least thirty seconds." **The living piece of miteral once again taunted.

'We were kissing that long?' Ryūko asked.

As they went into a mental conversation they noticed that Sukuyo had went to the kitchen. 'Probably to finish up whatever she was cooking' thought the [h/C] male.

He then turned and walked back into his room where he looked under the bed and pulled out a small metal box.

When he sat on the bed with it the bed creaked a lot more than usual he opened up the small box. When he did it revealed two gloves he took each and slipped one into each pocket.

'I just got a bad feeling about tomorrow.' He then looked at the note that was above them.

Name: Steam dragon knuckles

Type: special life fabric gloves

Life fabric percentage: 80%

Caution: keep out of reach of small children and do not use unless fimilar with life fabric.

As he did he shut the box and once again slid it under the bed once more. As he walked back to the kitchen he saw his seat open and everyone else already eating. His seat was across from Ryūko and beside guts.

As always [Name] had finished first and walked to the kitchen. He washed his plate and went to his shared room and took out the gloves once more. 'I hope to god I don't have to use these.' Where his final thoughts as he let darkness take a hold of him.

As the night took hold a storm had hit and a bad one at that. [Name] was startled awake when lighting had struck just outside his window. Ryūko for whatever reason was still asleep. 'Man talk about a heavy sleeper' where his thoughts before he got up to get a glass of water.

As [Name] entered the room another bolt of lighting struck beside his room this time enough to wake Ryūko up. She looked over and saw that [Name] had just entered the room.

"H-hey [Name]. What ***yawn* **are you doing up?" Ryūko asked in a drowsy voice.

[Name] took a drink of his water and said "the storm woke me up." As he said this he pointed to the window that had a clear view of the rain hitting it.

"O-oh" there was a small amount of worry in her voice.

"What's wrong Ryūko-chan?" [Name] asked as he approached the bed.

"No-nothings wrong!" Ryūko exclaimed [Name] then sat down before her and looked at her eyes.

"You know I can tell when someone is lying to me right?" [Name] said as the girl who was in the bed sat up.

"Look nothings wrong so just" she was then silenced by [Name] looking at her and saying.

"Look Ryūko-chan I don't know what you're not telling me but please do. I really do care for you just like I care for Mako and Matarō. You're apart of the family now and as apart of my family I want to help anyway I can." This actually got to the girl as she looked at him.

"O-okay but you can't tell anyone!" She exclaimed [Name] raised a hand and said "I swear on my family name not to tell."

As he put his hand down he looked at Ryūko she took a deep breath and exhaled "Al-alright the thing is I'm . . . I'm' however [Name] found out what the problem was as another bolt of lighting struck and the loud thunder raored in behind it. When this did happen the girl let out a sequel which was drowned out by tjhe thunder and lunged forward at [Name] wrapping him in a hug.

'Ahh so that's what it is she's afraid of thunderstorms.' [Name] then wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to stoke the back of her head. "I get it." Was all he said.

She relaxed a little a the contact she had to admit that this was a little comforting. She then heard him say "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep of you want." She didn't say anything all she did was nod.

[Name] felt the contact and just sat beside her there were several strikes that were enough to make Ryūko jump and even sequel like the first but every time. [Name] would just scoot closer to her and pet her head while telling her everything would be alright.

About an hour later the storm had finally let up and the rain started to become less and less. [Name] looked over to Ryūko and got up off the bed. He was about to make his way across the room until he felt the girl grab his wrist.

[Name] looked back to see a very heavy blush on Ryūkos face. "Wi-. . . will you sleep with me?" This time it was [Name] who was shocked he had to toss the idea around before he decided he would.

"Sure but only if that's what you want." He said as he made his way the her and stopped at the bed she nodded and [Name] got into bed with her. [Name] was the first to fall asleep he unknown to him wrapped an arm around Ryūko in the middle of the night.

Ryūko was about to turn around and punch him until she heard. "Stupid . . . snake . . . my Pocky." She then realized two things one [Name] was asleep and two he was insanely warm she moved her body closer to his as to receive more warmth.

As she did so she heard him say something that brought the biggest blush in history to her face. She flashed through about 10,000 shades of red in about two seconds.

"I. . . love you . . . Ryūko-chan" this even though he was asleep mad ethe girl smile she didn't know why it just did. She turn around to look at him he had a pieceful expression on his face.

She then put an arm around his back and brought him closer to her. They were now technically cuddling. But Ryūko didn't mind that fact as long as no one else saw them. She then said something before letting darkness carry her away "I think I love you too [Name]"

**Well everyone I guess I finished this one early to but I don't think any of you mind. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I do realize about a quarter of it was in that make out session but what can I say I'm a passionate guy. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think. Leave any questions and I will try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I am back and here with another chapter sadly for those of you that read chapter six and then reread it and noticed that I changed the name of the gloves the credit for the new name goes to dakota. jackson.5876 ****Now let's get to the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Chapter 7: the beginning**

Ryūko had awoken beside [Name] still somewhat asleep he was mumbling something that didn't quiet make any sence. When she tried to get up she found that his arm from the previous night was still around her waist.

She was about to move until [Name] wrapped the other arm around her and began mumbling something she couldn't make out. She after about a minute decided to just give up and wait for him to wake up instead he had a rather firm grip.

As she did she put herself in the position she had been in the previous night and scooted closer to him. She was about to fall back asleep until [Name] had woken up.

"Oh ***yawn* **hey Ryūko-chan." He then saw how close they were and where exactly his hands had been. He at that moment got up a blushing mess. "S-sorry I-I didn't know." He then clapped his hands together and bowed his head saying "please forgive me."

Ryūko had to admit that he looked a little cute when he did that. He then got up and was about to leave until he heard the female in the room. "You know you talk in you're sleep?"

He turned back to the other and said "That's a little odd to bring up but yes I know. why?"

She just giggled to be honest [Name] had no idea why she was being this way he usually didn't remember his dreams. He just sort of shrugged them off as nothing more than fantasy.

"Well see you later." [Name] said as he left the room. As he did he saw Mako at the door. "Hey Ko-ko-chan where are you going?[Name] asked.

"Well I wanted to go to the park today." She said as she was about to walk out the door.

"Well we can come with you." The voice of Ryūko said as she walked past [Name].

The girl nodded eagerly and [Name] stuck his hands into his pocket to make sure the gloves from yesterday were still there. When he felt both he relaxed a bit. 'I just can't shake this feeling.' [Name] thought as he left for the door.

They walked through the park and oddly enough [Name] was relaxed and went to the sakura tree that was at the top of a hill. He just sat their until he heard someone sit beside him. He looked over to see the girl he shared a room with.

"Hey [Name]" she said as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Ryūko-chan what is it?" The male said as he closed his eyes.

"Remember this morning when I asked you if you knew weather or not you talk in your sleep?" At this the male sat himself upright and looked at her.

"Yeah I remember. Why?" [Name] said as he gave the female questioning look only then did he notice that her face was nearly as red as it had been when they were playing the Pocky game.

"Well you said something in your sleep that got me just a little curious about something." Ryūko said her face only becoming more red.

It was at moment that the ring that [Name] always wore glowed a violent shade of black. This got both the teens attention.

[Name] looked at it before his grew wide in horror and he whispered "Mako" before he ran off.

Ryūko followed close behind they ran all over the park until they found Mako running towards them and they soon saw why. The elite four where chasing her. [Name] shoved Mako behind him and Ryūko got her scissor blade ready.

The four had heard about how fast [Name] was that alone was intimidating. Top this off with the Ryūko girl and they were not in the mood to wait to show off their final forms. When they did Ryūko yelled out "Kamui Senkutsu".

[Name] saw a bright light that he looked away from and when he looked back he saw Ryūko wearing a very revealing outfit. The male blushed and felt a nosebleed coming on but then he remembered the task at hand. 'I can ask her about it later.' [Name] thought as he reached into his pocket.

Ryūko then turned to see what he was doing when she did she saw him slip out two red gloves from his pocket and put them on. When he did the gloves seemed to tighten around his hands. he then bashed his knuckles together and said "activate".

As he did the gloves became a pair of red gauntlets that had three distinct features about them. They cover his entire forearm and where broken out into scales the next was that they had holes on top of them facing towards him they then released a small amount of steam and stopped.

The third and most noticeable was they now had seven small orbs where the back of his hands were they formed a circle and contained what looked to be nothing but a white design in the shape of flames.

Ryūko looked over his weapon of chose one more time. 'That's a close range weapon. How on earth does he plan on using it?'

"**This may stop other but you are forgetting that [Name] can move faster than the normal person can see." **Senkutsu explained.

"I'll take Ira and Uzu you can have the other two." She nodded and they split into the group they had decided upon.

[Name] looked at the two in front of him and smiled. "Well now it has been a while since I was so on edge. So who do I owe this unexpected pleasure to?"

Ira rushed him and tired to punch him. when he did his fist met that of his gloved one. He smiled and went for a second punch. That was until the holes from [Name]'s gauntlets released a massive amount of steam and forced Ira back. When this happened [Name]'s other hand released steam and made contact with Iras gut.

The force from this punch plus the help that the steam provided sent the muscle bond male into the air. [Name] then while the first male was still in the air went after the second. When he did something strange happened Uzu actually managed to dodge it.

'Strange I was using almost 50% of my true speed. How did he manage to dodge that?' [Name] then smiled and got excited about the fight.

As the air born male came to a landing he landed on his feet and turned to Uzu "I guess this guys no push over." Uzu said as he to smiled.

The two males then ran at him and separated trying to they came at him from to different directions and Uzu went high while Ira went low in a move that surprised the two. [Name] flipped dodging both attacks this made clear as to why when the jet streams on his right glove released some steam and his hand was sent into Uzus side.

After he was upright in the air he used the steam to grab the leg of Ira and righted himself on the ground before the male could counter with a kick he was sent face first into the ground. [Name] then felt something hit his side he turned to see what looked like a wooden sword.

He then saw who was holding said sword and only became more excited. As the two looked at each other they nodded and Ira grabbed Uzu and sent him into the air. When [Name] looked up at the air to see Uzu he felt a sharp pain in his side he looked to see Ira with a smirk on his face.

[Name] went skidding about ten feet and when he stopped he looked at Ira and felt a crushing pressure from above him and looked up to see Uzu with his wooden sword planted into his back.

When the impact was done Uzu got up and walked over to Ira they then saw they male stand back up.

"Damn that little trick of yours actually hurt." [Name] then sent a glare at the two "I should warn you though I never fall for the same trick twice." As he said this the two smirked and Ira once again threw Uzu into the air. Only this time [Name] darted at Ira.

Ira stood still and smiled when he did [Name] returned it with his own and held his hand across his chest and sent steam shooting out of it when he did he rotated on his heel and his hand met the face Uzu. This shocked Ira to the extent that he hadn't noticed that [Name] put his hands out in front of him and steam once again shot out of the gauntlets. Both his hands were sent flying into the gut of Ira which cased the male to cough up a small amount of blood.

When the two got back together they heard the teen announce "I could have swore I told you I wouldn't fall for the same trick twice." [Name] said with a satisfied smirk planted on his face.

He then heard something that took his attention immediately. It was the horrified scream of Mako "Ryūko-chan NO!" When he heard that not only was his little sister scared that Ryūko had also went down as well he didn't think twice before he ran off. When he got their he saw Ryūko laying on the ground not dead or bleeding but she did seem to be unconscious.

He then looked to the other two that had soon become four. "So you two haven't beat that new kid yet." Nonon taunted.

"No we haven't actually so far we've only gotten two hits on him ,but now that all of us are here we should be able to deal with him rather quickly." Ira said with little shame.

"What happened?" [Name] asked as he turned to Mako.

She looked at him and began to explain "Well when Ryūko-chan was going to attack the girl the boy popped out of no where and hit the back of her neck. After that she just fell down."

'The back of the neck huh. So he knows marshal arts this combined with the muscle head the ninja wanna be and the unknown girl factor could turn out to be a bit more troubling than I had originally planed for.'

He looked down at his gloves then faced the four of them and placed his hand together as if he were praying "activating stage two". When he said this the glove changed color and became white as well as the jet streams now shooting out white flames the orbs that had once been on the gloves dissolved and became one with the newly colored glove.

When he turned back to the four he looked at them. "So you still intend to fight us?" the girl said as she walked forward.

"Of course I do you came after my family and that is unforgivable." [Name] said as he rushed forward when he did he felt a pressure on his ribs he turned to see the boy with teal hair with his palm hitting what he knew was a pressure point.

[Name] was sent flying into the girl who had kicked him over to Uzu he tried to use his gloves to punch the green haired male but when he did Uzu dodged and sent him to the ground with his wooden sword. [Name] was about to get up until he felt a large fist hit his gut. He looked to see Ira pressing his hand into his stomach.

This cause [Name] to cough up a large amount of blood. As he did Ira picked him up and tossed him over to Mako. [Name] looked up to see Mako looking at him with a horrified face. He felt it coming he was about to pass out and soon darkness took over.

'I . . . I have to protect them . . . but how?' Where the thoughts of Mako.

Mako stood in front of them and she wasn't going to attack them but she wasn't going to just let them take her best friend and big brother. As they approached she suddenly saw Uzu dash forward and felt him hit her in the ribs. She was sent straight into Ira who grabbed her by the color.

"We still need to punish you for what you have done." He then looked over and said "Not before we mako you watch what we're going to do them first of course.

As Hōka walked over to pick up [Name] something very surprising happened. The fabric on his left hand and index finger got eaten away. This revealed the ring [Name] always wore.

The ring started to glow a violent shade of black once again and they then saw [Name] raising to his feet. [Name] looked over to Ira to see that he was holding Mako he then noticed the rather large bruise that was now on her right side.

"First Ryūko-chan then my Imōto Ko-ko-chan." as he said this the ring turned from black to red.

"No . . this will not be allowed." he then removed his gloves and reached for his ring. he looked up at them with cold dead eyes the same that installed fear into the hearts of the three boys he had faced. "Lets see how long you last-" as he said this his hand touched the ring and the shine only became brighter "when I'm accessing all of my power."

When this was said he removed the ring and a massive amount of wind was released. His muscles became slightly bigger and more defined and his wounds and bruises started to heal very fast. "Now then . . . lets continue."

**Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think also leave any questions you have and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then I love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I am back and here with another chapter and I have question to answer from a big supporter of this story DarkDragonLover they asked weather or not the gloves only had two stages or more. Their is one more stage as you will find out later in the story. I want to keep that a surprise though**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Chapter 8: limit release**

[Name] looked up to see Mako looking at him with a horrified face. He felt it coming he was about to pass out and soon darkness took over.

[Name] awoke he looked around to see their was nothing just a blank space as far as the eye could see. "[Name]" siad male turned to see a boy with long black spiky hair that reached his back. He had a set of blue eyes that almost sparkled like sapphires. He wore a tight black shirt and red shorts.

[Name]s widened when he saw who was standing in front of him. It came out almost as a whisper "Hideo".

"But you were I mean you are-" [Name] began before he was cut off. "Dead".

The male could only nod "Well you are right I am dead." This made the male panic.

"Do-does that mean I'm. . ." he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"No you are still alive . . . well for now at least." The male said as he looked over to [Name].

"Then how-" [Name] was once again cut off by the male in front of him.

"Look we don't have much time. You need to stop holding back." Hideo said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" [Name] asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Hideo said with a slight chuckle.

"I . . .I" [Name] found it hard to come up with something useful to say.

"Listen you need to stop holding back otherwise they will kill those two girls with you." Hideo said.

"_I WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN_!" [Name] yelled.

"Then quiet holding back." Hideo said still calmly.

"But what if-" [Name] was once again cut off.

"Stop you're over thinking it. You can beat them." This of course was still not enpugh to convince [Name] he was about to speak until he head Hideo say "They plan to kill you in front of Mako. Do you have any idea how much that would hurt her?" This put thing in prospective for him.

"If you want to save her and the one you love. Then quiet holding back there is no reason to." Hideo said all he got was a nod from [Name].

[Name] awoke back in the real world and his ring started to glow and eat away at the life fabric gloves. He then heard Hideos voice he of course was the only one to hear this voice.

"_RISE_!" The voice yelled.

He then put his hands under him and started to rise up off the ground.

"_STAND!_" The voice encouraged.

He rose to his feet and looked over to see IRA holding Mako by her color as well as the very large bruise that was on her side.

"First Ryūko-chan and now my Imōto Ko-ko-chan."

_"DO NOT ALLOW THIS THEM TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" _The voice lingered.

"No . . . This will not be allowed." As he said this he reached for the ring that had started glowing without his knowledge.

"_PROTECT THEM!" _The voice said much louder than the others.

"Let's see how long you last-" [Name] then grabbed the ring.

"_YES [NAME] PROTECT THE ONES YOU LOVE!" _The voice said as he finished his sentence "when I'm accessing all of my power."

He then removed the ring and even though he was no longer wearing the ring he could still hear the voice of Hideo this time the voice low and calm as if trying to tell him everything is okay. "Fight" was all that needed to be said as he started to walk over to Ira.

As he did the wind around him became more violent and it actually began to sting from the pure heat it was giving off.

When [Name] got to Ira he went to reach for Mako but his face met Iras hand. This did not stop the male however. [Name] gripped the wrist that was holding Mako then a sickening crack filled the air as it did the larger male fell to his knees and dropped Mako.

This didn't stop [Name]s titanium like grip however. In fact he never stopped squeezing. Ira then punched [Name]s gut he held nothing back in his punch so when the male didn't so much as flinch he tried again like the first time nothing happened.

This worried the male that had the life being drained from his wrist. He then sent a furry of Punch's into the males stomach each and everyone doing nothing to him. Ira looked up at the male to see those ice cold eyes only now they looked enraged.

[Name] then felt a presence behind him. He released his hand only to turn around and clutch the throat of Uzu. He felt a punch from behind the male and once again he seemed to show nothing this time however he saw the other to charging at him.

[Name] smiled and dropped Uzu and he to started to strike each having as much luck as Iras hits. The third male then joined him and hit several of what he knew where pressure points. Each just as much luck as the next nothing.

The figure they were attacking then sarted smiled and the three backed away. "No please continue I was just surprised was all." He said as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the teal hair colored male asked.

"I'm just surprised by how strong I really am. Those Punch's just now as you probably guessed they didn't hurt. In fact they actually felt like a bunch of feathers against my skin." He then walked over to Mako and held out a closed hand. "Can you hold onto this ring for me Ko-ko-chan?" She nodded and took the ring.

As he got back up he then looked up at them and gave them a smile that spelled trouble for them. It had no pleasure in it this was the smile that you saw and only one thought came to mind these four had that thought at this moment. 'Well . . . we're all fucked.'

"So first question which one of you knocked out Ryūko-chan?" The male with teal hair was actually dumb enough to answer.

"Well my data on her did make it much easier after I planned out what to do it was really simp-" He found a fist hitting his jaw that sent him flying at least a hundred feet into the air. [Name] waited for him to land when he did he walked over to the male and sent a bone crushing punch into his gut casing the male to spit up a large amount of blood and pass out from the pain.

He then turned to Mako who was staring at him with stars in her eyes. "Who put that brusie on you?" [Name] asked pointing to the brusie that was now solid black and extremely swollen.

"It was the man with green hair." The girl didn't hesitate to answer.

[Name] turned to him and slowly walked forward when Ira had picked him up and slammed him to the ground. Uzu took this chance and hit him full force crating a large crater. "He then felt a hand grab his wrist and a squeeze tightly.

When he looked over he saw that he hand was being squeezed to the point that it could have pass for a toothpick. [Name] then smiled and said "I thought I told you your attacks don't hurt." In a display of strength [Name] hit the green haired male once in the chest when he did so he released his wrist and Uzu became a human bottle rocket that went flying at least five hundred feet.

"Now if I recall correctly." [Name] then turned to Ira and said "Your first attempt to kill my Imōto was you were going to basicly fry her alive." He then started walking towards Ira had now started to freak out he just beat two members in two hits each. From the way it looked his Punch's looked like they could even began to brake paper but as demonstrated on Uzu he was sent flying so their had to be some kind of force behind the Punch's and a strong one at that.

As the male approached he had one last burst of courage and charged at him and punched him in the face. [Name ]pushed him this was only enough to really get a few inches between the two. He soon saw why an the male was in the air spinning extremely fast before he stuck out his foot and the larger male went skidding like a stone across water. He didn't come to a stop until he hit a local tree that was in the middle of the park.

He then turned to the only female member of the group and walked towards her. "You know I don't like fighting girls but you help the man with blue hair and just stood by and did nothing as Uzu attacked Ko-ko-chan. So sorry but you're next." As he got closer the female could no longer think straight.

Just who was this guy one moment they were dominating him and the next he's at level far beyond anything they've ever seen. Taking out each one of them with ease. He then in a blur of speed rushed forward and punched her in the gut before she even had time to process what had happened she was hit on the back of the neck and passed out.

[Name] let the body fall and walked back over to Mako he then gave her a kind smile and held his hand back out. She nodded and gave him the ring with a "here you go onii-san." Right before he put the ring back on he looked at Mako and asked "I didn't scare you did I?"

She just nodded a negative and he slipped the ring back on. As he did so his body and muscles returned to their usual size and physical appearance.

He then walked over to the still passed out Ryūko and picked her up. As they walked home her armor transformed back into her usual uniform.

"Hey onii-san." As they walked [Name] looked at his younger sister and she said "where did all that power come from." The male just sighed he knew this was coming it was unavoidable.

"I'll tell you when Ryūko-chan wakes up that way I can tell her to." Mako just nodded before she heard her boig brother say.

"But if you're wondering yes I'm still the same [Name] I was before that fight." She then looked at him.

"It's true I'm still the same Pocky loving orange hating overprotective Onii you had before I showed my true power." She just nodded and as they got home the first thing they noticed was how bad Ryūko was beat up. They were going to ask what happened until [Name] said.

"She will be in our room of you want to know what happened you can ask Mako." As he said this he shut the door behind him. They all looked to Mako were she began her exciting and slightly altered version of the story.

As [Name] placed her on the bed he looked over at her to see she had a smile on her face. 'She'll be just fine all she needs is some rest.' [Name] thought as he got into his own bed and looked at his damaged glove. 'I'll have to find someone to fix this.' He thought as he laid it back on it's box and he to went to sleep.

'I promise I'll protect them thank you . . . Hideo.' These were the final thoughts before the male once again passed out.

**Well everyone I hope you liked this chapter please leave any questions you have and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter. It was one of my personal favorites. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last chapter. As usual I don't have any questions to answer.**

**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Chapter 9: explaining**

"Well what happened?" The mother of the house asked.

"Well we were walking through the park like we had planned but then onii-san said he wanted to relax so he went to the sakura tree. After a while Ryuko-chan said she needed to talk with onii-san about something and left to go find him." Mako explained.

Ryūko had unknown to everyone else expect the piece of clothing she was wearing woke up.

She awoke very swore and her right arm bandaged up then she remembered what had happened and was about to panic until she heard Senketsu speak.

**"Relax Ryūko they are both alright look over to the bed if you don't believe me." **Ryūko did as told and looked to see the figure of one [Name] sleeping rather peacefully.

'Okay well what about Mako-chan?' When she said this she heard said females voice in the other room.

"**She to is alright other than a rather large bruise she now has on her left side." **Ryūko only nodded before she left the room she looked over at the male and just had a good feeling coming off of him.

She walked into the living room and heard the scream of her best friend. _"RYŪKO-CHAN!" _The brown headed female said as she tackled her to the floor.

As she did Ryūko saw the mark Senketsu had been referring to.

"What hapother? How did we get here?" She was then lead to a seat beside Matarō before Mako continued her tale.

"Then after Ryūko-chan got nocked out I screamed and onii-san must have heard me. When he got there he asked what happened and I told him Hōka nocked her out. After which onii-san said he was going to fight all of them." She shocked the other five if you count guts.

"I thought he could beat them that he could win against all of them. I was wrong they all knocked onii-san around and he passed out. After they knocked out onii-san I thought that I needed to protect them. But Uzu whacked me in the side and gave me this big bruise." She said pointing to the black mark on her side.

"Ira held me up off the ground and said he was going to make me watch as they killed both Ryūko-chan and Onii-san. I was so sad I didn't know what to do. When I saw Hōka walking over to there bodies I really thought it was over." Mako said remembering how helpless she felt.

"But then something amazing happened. Onii-san got up and he looked mad he told them he wasn't going to hold back any more. When he did he pulled off his gloves and then that ring he always wears. When he did I felt wind coming off of onii-san he then walked over to Ira and made him drop me." Mako said only getting more and more excited.

"After that he asked me to hold his ring. I said would and he went to fight them when he did for almost a minute straight Ira Uzu and Hōka attacked him and he didn't do anything. They all then got away from Onii-san and Onii-san told them their Punch's didn't hurt. When he said this I knew he got stronger and could beat them."

Mako then held out two fingers and said "He beat them all in two hits each! He even sent one really high in the air and another hundreds of feet away with a single punch!" This absolutely amazed the others and Ryūko had to make sure her story checked out.

'Senketsu is what Mako-chan saying really true?' The girl questioned.

"**Yes every word she spoke was the truth. I was still able to tell what was going on in your unconscious state he did gain a sudden boost of power a large one at that. When he took off that inhibitor the pressure I felt coming off him became far greater. His power output went up by almost 200,000 thousand percent." **

**'**How much more is that exactly?" Ryūko asked not fully understanding.

"**In simple terms when he took of his ring he became almost 400 times stronger than he was with it on." **Senketsu explained.

'He was holding that much power back this whole time?' Ryūko mentally questioned.

**"Yes as for why he chose to hide it is beyond me. He also chose to put his ring back on after the fight with the four of them." **Senketsu questioned.

Ryūko just shrugged it off and continued to listen to Mako and her story.

"After he beat the girl with pink hair Onii-san went and picked up Ryūko-chan and carried her home. After that he took her to her bed and told me to tell you what happened." Mako explained.

"He carried me here?" Ryūko asked.

Mako nodded and said "yeah he carried you home. After that he told me he was still the same person. I'm a little jealous actually he was carrying you like people at a wedding." This comment only brought more red to the cheeks to Ryūko.

When this did happen Ryūko had a sudden thought "wait what about my arm." She said holding up her right which was bandaged.

"I don't know maybe Onii-san put them on you. Maybe he thought you could have used them. He also said he would tell me where all his power came from when you woke up. I think I'll wait until morning until I ask him about it though." Mako said a bit lazily.

As Ryūko reentered her room. She changed out of Senketsu and into some of her sleeping clouths that Mako and her family had been nice enough to provide. She looked over to [Name]. 'If you keep this up [Name] I may just end up falling for you.' She then walked over to his bed and sat beside his sleeping form.

She then laid beside him and got under the covers with him. 'Might as well return the favor for last night when that storm hit.' As she did she felt his arm once again wrap around his waist she didn't mind she time however and just scooted closer to the sleeping male.

In the dreamland of [Name]

[Name] was once again standing in a blank space with Hideo.

"Why did you come back to help me Hideo?"[Name] questioned.

"I was always with you inside the decay ring." Hideo paused before saying "Now I will also be with you inside your dreams."

"What do you mean inside my dreams?" [Name] questioned.

"Well when I died you were closer to me than anyone else. I was concerned for you and as such the creator himself let me become your gardain angel. I am only able to communicate with you in two different ways." Hideo explained.

"I bet ones the ring right." [Name] said.

This made a small chuckle escape the black haired males lips. "Indeed it is. The other was shown eailer today as well as now we are in your dreams."

"I see so if I do something like this." He said closing his eyes and they were suddenly in a green field with flowers in every direction the wind would blow and cause some of the flowers petals to go lose and float freely in the wind.

"Very good your a fast learner. As for why I didn't come to you until today I wasn't needed until today you needed me to find the strength to stand." Hideo explained.

"So what now what if I need you again?" [Name] questioned.

"Then I'll do what I did today and come to help you." Hideo began. "I from the moment you died was always watching over you from your ring glowing green when you were down. To when that wind blew and the picture of you and your family landed on your lap."

"Wait that was you?" [Name] questioned.

"Indeed it was I knew it was time for you to return. They occupied your mind more and more everyday. It finally time for you to come home I knew you wouldn't however unless you were given some form of a sign so o gave you that sign." Hideo explained.

"Okay but why?" [Name] once again questioned.

"If you want the truth they need you. You become the one who sacrifices more for this family than anyone else you are going to become the defender for this house and its people. You must do what you were born to do you must protect those who are close to you." Hideo paused before continuing.

"I am always with you I can see that you would rather die then let harm come to any of them." Hideo then paused before he said "you may also want to tell that Ryūko girl how you feel."

"How did you-" [Name] began before he was cut off.

"I can tell how you feel through the ring. I can tell you if she returns your feelings or not but I will help out however little it may be. You deserve to be happy you will be the one person who never betrays those he trusts no matter the cost to himself." Hideo said in a lecturing tone.

[Name] just nodded he never really was one to keep secret for very long. He also knew that keeping things bottled up would be far worse than getting rejected by her. "Well what do we do now?" [Name] once again asked.

"As for now you need to wake up we don't need to talk anymore." As soon as these words were spoken [Name] awoke he went to move around but when he did he felt a pair of arms around his waist he then looked to the side and saw the most unexpected situation.

He saw Ryūko holding him close to her she was in her usual sleep wear. She unlike most nights when [Name] would look at her wore a peaceful expression. She usually wore an expression that said she was having trouble sleeping or that she was having a nightmare.

'Ryūko-chan . . . . is in my bed next to me. . . . sleeping peacefully. . . . holding me close to her. . . . how the fuck did this happen? Was all the male was able to get through his mind he picked her up like he had done earlier that day and laid her on her bed but as he did he found her arms still around him.

He was reluctant at first but changed his mind once he heard Ryūko talk in her sleep. [Nick name] . . . you look handsome today." [Name] felt his face heat he just stood there with it getting later and later [Name] just sighed and carried the girl back to his bed. Once again resuming the potion they were in. As he did [Name] looked over to the sleeping form of Ryūko and gently kissed her head. As he did so she unknowing smiled in her sleep.

'I'll be their to protect you Ryūko-chan from anyone who would want to hurt you.' The male then let out a soft yawn before thinking 'Hideos right i should tell you how I feel.' Were the males final thoughts as the female beside him moved closer to him.

**Alright everyone I know this chapter may have been a little late. It was in my opinion at least. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with another chapter sorry for the wait I had literally six different tests I had to study for. now that's over and I can get back to continuing with my stories.**

**"Junketsu/senketsu"**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMIMG"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 10: Couples carnival**

"Wait you want me to do what now?" [Name] asked not believing what he had just heard his sister and Ryuko ask of him.

"I want you to go to the couples thing with me." Ryuko confirmed what he had just heard.

"Why?" Was all [Name] managed to process.

"Well because Satsuki is going to be there and I refuse to be a step behind her on any ground. Plus your the only guy I know well enough to ask so." Ryuko explained.

"So basically I'm where the list begins and ends." [Name] said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Yeah so what do you say?" Ryuko said.

"No." [Name] said as he turned around.

"What? Why not?" Ryuko asked at almost a scream.

"Three different reasons one I don't like the fact I'm you're only option. Two I don't like carnivals and three because this is a _couples _carnival you need to be a couple to even get into the stupid thing." [Name] said as he looked at the two girls.

Unfortunately Ryuko had a comeback for all of his problems. "One even if I had other options I'd still only want to go with you. Two this is for couples so you may actually enjoy this and three we have kissed twice so we kind of are a couple. Anything else getting in the way?" Ryuko sated confidently.

"They don't allow anyone wearing life fabric into the carnival." Mako came to her brothers recuse.

"They don't?" [Name] and Ryuko asked.

"No it says so on the papers they offered us at school." The girl said holding up said pamphlet.

"You actually read that?" [Name] asked not believing what he had just heard.

"Yeah I wanted to go so I could get the candy they are going to sell at the carnival." She said as her mouth drooled.

"What kind of candy are we talking about here?" [Name] asked for he was well know for his sweet tooth.

"Well all the pamphlet really said was they would be offering several different types of candy including Cotton candy Heart shaped chocolates and several different flavors of Pocky." As Mako said this the male in the room stood up grabbed his wallet and left the room.

The two girls followed close behind. "Where are you going?" Mako asked as she followed her brother.

"They're offering Pocky right?" [Name] said as he put on his favorite jacket. He revived a nod from the two. "Well I ran out a while ago and I need some more. So I'm off to go buy a suit for this couples thing." Mako then got the brilliant idea of doing something with Ryuko she had never thought possible until now.

She grabbed Ryuko's hand and rushed off in a different direction. "Mako where are we going?" Ryuko asked as the girl practically dragged her along.

"Well Onii-san's getting a suit for your date so we need to get you a dress." Mako said this as Ryuko paled.

"Wait I never said this was a-" Ryuko started but didn't get to finish.

"You didn't have to. It's so obvious that you want to go on a date with my awesome Onii-san and I grant you my blessings." Mako said as she looked over to Ryuko's blushing face.

"I didn't realize I needed you're blessing." Ryuko said with her cheeks slightly puffed out.

"Yes you do you may be my best friend but I only have one Onii-san and I want to be sure he marries the right girl." Mako said as they entered the clothing store.

"Wait who said anything about getting married?" Ryuko said as her face only darkened.

**"What's wrong with marrying [Name] I couldn't think of a single person better to be your husband."** Senketsu stated as the girl now regretted her on asking [Name] to the couples carnival.

With [Name]

"Let's see what would be a good suit for my date with Ryuko."[Name] thought aloud as he looked at several different types of suits.

"I think you should get some flowers for your confession." The voice said as his ring glowed a light shade of pink.

"You know Hideo sometimes I wish I couldn't hear your voice because what you say isn't what I always have in mind." [Name] once again said aloud as he looked at the slightly shining ring.

"So you don't plan on telling Ryuko that you love her at the carnival." Hideo stated in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Well I didn't say that it's just we live in the same house so hiding the flowers may prove to be a little difficult until our date." [Name] said aloud as he walked past several different suits each of which had the same basic design.

"You know I could help you with that." The ring stated.

"Really?" [Name] said as he looked at his friend/ring.

"Yeah just get the flowers and I'll tell you what to do from there." The said as it stopped glowing.

"I got a bad feeling about this." [Name] said aloud as he continued to look at the several different types of suits they had.

[Name] finally settled on a morning suit. (It's basically a white tuxedo)

[Name] then walked to a local flower store called The Flower Pot. He looked around and saw several different types of flowers. He couldn't make up his mind and went to the store clerk.

She was a women in her mid through late twenties. She had sun kissed blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She wore the average shop attire which was a white dress with an apron over it.

"Can I help you?" She asked giving the male in front of her a kind smile.

"Yeah I'm going on a date with someone and I'm having a little trouble picking out some flowers." [Name] said as he watched the girl.

"Well you could always give her the classic rose. That usually works" she said giving him the you know what I mean look.

"Okay first off I'm not just trying to get into her pant." [Name] stated rather firmly.

"That would be a bonus though." [Name] heard the voice from his ring say.

'_SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDOIT!' [_Name] mentally yelled.

"Well if that's the case what kind of message do you want to send to her?" The girl said looking at him.

"Message?" [Name] said with a confused look.

"Yes let me explain if you want to say something but in a more silent way their is a flower or group of flower that will most likely carry that message for you." The girl explained looking over at the male.

"I get well let's see . . . . . . . . . . . . . I can't pick just one thing. I love everything about her." [Name] said looking at the girl.

"Then I would suggest a white or red camellia." She said pointing to a picture in a nearby wall of what said flower looked like.

"Why?" The question was simple and only required a simple.

"Well the white camellia in my opinion is a beautiful flower by itself and it means you're adorable and the red means you're the flame in my heart." She said as she looked at him with a lovely smile.

"That sounds . . . perfect thank you." [Name] said as he went and got said flowers.

He got six of both colors he then decided on just paying for them which he did and as she handed him the flowers the ring on [Name]s hand glowed green and the flowers disappeared.

"The fuck?"Was all [Name] managed to say.

"Like I said I will hold onto these until you and Ryūko go on your date." Hideo said.

"Well where the hell are they?" [Name] said as he walked out he was giving his ring a death glare.

"Simple I'm an angel I can take anything pure and teleport it onto my plan of existance. They are here with me I'm holding them as we speak." Hideo explained.

"That's kind of weird man." [Name] said looking at the sky.

"You know sometimes I wonder why I agreed to become your gardain. I forgot how much of a downer at times you were." Hideo said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah but that's what makes me great." [Name] said not caring his friend was mocking him.

"Oh and here I thought it was your undying loyalty and you insane amount of power." Hideo said looking down at the boy.

"No those are just perks that come with me." [Name] said as he entered his house.

When he did he tried to enter his room but then Mako stood in front of him with her arms spread. "Onii-san you can't go in there yet."

"Why not?" [Name] said looking at the smaller girl.

"Because Ryūko-chan is in there and you can't see the dress she's wearing until you go on your date." [Name] just gave his little sister a sigh and went towards the bathroom he changed into his suit and sat on a nearby chair.

With Ryūko and Mako

"I can't believe I'm wearing this stupid thing." Ryūko said not only embrassed but also agitated.

"Relax Ryūko-chan [Name] will love it and you'll love the suit he's wearing." Mako reassured the girl.

"That's not what I ment I hate wearing dresses and I also read your pamphlet." Ryūko said holding up said piece of paper.

"I don't see the problem." Mako stated.

"The problem is that if [Name] wants to get any Pocky then he'll have to win it in a . . . in a-" Ryūko was then cut off by Mako.

"Ball room dancing contest I know. My onii-san can do it he took high class society lessons when he was little. That means he had to learn how to ball room dance."Mako said looking at Ryūko she somehow still didn't see the problem.

"Okay Mako answer me this how many people does it take to ball room dance?" Ryūko asked looking at said girl.

"Two." The girl said confidently.

"Right now by that logic [Name] will either have to dance with me or some other girl to get his Pocky. Since this is a couples thing he'll probably be dancing with me. Now according to this there is a huge stage they set up. They will also have judges from the dancing club to make this an official event." Ryūko said looking at the girl.

"Do you not know how to dance Ryūko-chan?" Mako asked looking at the girl.

"That's not what got my attention no I just . . . _I CAN'T DANCE IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE!" _ Ryūko yelled out she was very fortunate that the walls in the room she shared with [Name] were thick.

"Well if you dance you'll be beating Satsuki at something." Mako said remembering her obsession to out do said girl.

"Okay now if I can just keep that in mind when I'm actually there I'll be fine." Ryūko said as she looked down at her dress.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be wearing this though." Ryūko said looking at her dress that Mako had picked out.

"For the last timquit worrying my onii-san will love to see you in such a beautiful dress." Mako said once more before the clock on the room turned to six o'clock and she gave Ryūko a pep talk.

**Alright everyone here it is chapter ten I hope you all like it and please support me by leaving a review you may not believe me but it does help me get these out quicker. Alright now like usual if you have any questions please leave them and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with another chapter sorry for the wait I had some social troubles. Nothing big but I just had to sort something out.**

**"Junketsu/senketsu"**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMIMG"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 11: fortune telling**

[Name] had been waiting outside for Mako and his date Ryūko. He had heard Ryūko scream something but he couldn't make out what she had said.

"My first date with Ryūko-chan at a carnival this is just asking for trouble I can feel it." The teen stated aloud.

"Quiet worrying so much [Name] everything will be just fine. I still got the flowers and the carnival doesn't start for another two hours so just try to relax." Hideo reassured.

"Easy for you to say what have I really got planned out. This is horrible first off I hate carnivals second off I just know someone is going to try something. Lastly I read over the pamphlet that Ko-ko-chan had she failed to mention that in order to win all that Pocky me and Ryūko-chan need to win a dancing contest." [Name] said looking at the ceiling.

"According to what I hared you took dancing lessons when you where younger. Is this not correct?" Hideo asked.

"No I did the problem is I still don't know how to slow dance." [Name] said not taking his eye off the ceiling.

"What?" Hideo asked from within the ring.

"Yeah I failed the shit out of those classes." [Name] said like this was a normal conversation.

"How?" Hideo asked wondering how you could fail a dance class.

"Well to learn the steps you had to dance with your partner and I failed because my partner wore the worst dress ever." [Name] said straightening up.

"So you refused to dance with her because of the dress she wore. . . What was so bad about this dress?" Hideo asked.

"One simple thing that thing made this partner of mine a horrible person because she would always wear it to our dance lessons. That horrible bright vivid orange dress. I mean really who the fuck would voluntarily wear the color orange? I refuse to dance with anyone who would dare wear such an abomination." [Name] said crossing his arms.

"Really? You refused because of your hatred for the color orange? If memory serves correctly you wore some orange Pajamas not to long ago." Hideo said with a smirk.

"Shut up I know I wore orange and if you remember I also cleaned my self the following morning and followed that up by burning that orange piece of trash." [Name] said giving the ring a death glare.

"I do remember hehe that was quiet the show." Hideo said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Shut up! It's not like I knew I had the soul of my best friend inside my ring back then." [Name] said as his eyes narrowed to the point it looked like they may just as well be shut.

His argument was cut short when his door creaked open and Mako peered out the door. "Are you ready Onii-san?" the ring he had been carrying a conversation with then glowed and the flowers from the store then appeared in his hand. They were all there and in the same condition he had bought them in.

"I am now." [Name] said looking at the girl in front of him.

"Well in that case may I present to you. Your date for the night the one and only Ryuko-chan." Mako said as she flung the door open this was when name saw the dress she was wearing. It was a violet strapless dress that came down to her knees it didn't hug her figure like one would expect but instead hung rather loosely on her.

"S-so do you like it?" Ryuko asked slightly avoiding the gaze of the teen in front of her.

This snapped the male out of his thoughts and he looked at the female that had a slight tint of pink on her face. "Ryuko-chan you look absolutely amazing." Little fact Mako just so happened to know [Name]s favorite color was in fact the exact shade of purple Ryuko happened to be wearing.

"These are for you." [Name] said handing the flowers to the girls. Ryuko took them and placed them in a jar that was near the entrance to her and [Name]s shared room. They then walked out of the house and on the way there they started a small conversation.

"So Ryuko do you want to do when we get to the carnival?" [Name] asked looking at the girl.

"I don't know the only reason I wanted to go was to outdo Satsuki but I can't outdo her if we don't have fun." She said just now starting to think her plan through.

"Alright well I'm sure we can find something to do they're supposed to have some forms of entertainment here." [Name] said looking straight ahead.

It was silent for a while before [Name] decided to speak again. "Hey Ryuko-chan the other day before we fought the elite four you asked me if I knew I talked in my sleep. Why was that?"

Ryuko then recalled to what moment he was referring to "You just said something rather interesting in your sleep was all." She was now glad [Name] was looking forward otherwise he would have seen her very red face. Unknown to her he already knew.

"Dude she's blushing I think she's hiding something." The voice said.

'Are you sure? I mean maybe what I Said was really stupid and she's just trying to hold in her laughter.' [Name] thought.

"No it's a blush I can tell because her breathing is normal. Her heart beat however is all over the place and a lot of blood is being rushed to her face."

'Sometimes I hate the fact you aren't still alive.' [Name] said in a mean tone.

"Why's that?" Hideo asked wondering why his friend was so aggressive.

'Because if you were still alive you wouldn't be here and _I COULD ENJOY MY DATE WITHOUT YOUR CONSTANT CHATTER!'_[Name] mentally yelled at the male.

"Oh [Name] you wound my very soul with such harsh words." Hideo said in one of those dramatic voices.

As they approached the entry. They went through a special machine that could detect life fabric. It said they were all clear how ever it did malfunction a little do to the decay metal in the ring [Name] always wore. They opened the gate and walked in when they did they saw several different things.

All ranging from little carnival games such as toss a ring around a bottle to small rides and a game where you had to shoot heart shaped targets some of the like a few roller coaters with the seats in the shapes of heart and of course the tunnel of love.

"Well what do you want to do first." [Name] asked looking at the girl.

"I don't know." Ryuko said looking around.

"Well let's walk around and see what we can find." [Name] said as he grabbed Ryuko's hand. As they walked Ryuko noticed that some or rather most of the students where looking at her.

This did not go unnoticed by [Name] "Are they bothering you?" he asked looking at Ryuko.

"Y-yeah a little." The girl said as she got closer to the male beside her. [Name] looked around for somewhere more private to avoid the eyes that where staring at them. He found a place called the house of the future.

"Hey what if we go through there." [Name] asked pointing to said place.

It wasn't a very big place it actually looked to be about the size of your average cabin. "I don't see how it could hurt." They walked in and looked around. The only thing they found was a old shaman. "Greetings What would you like to know my sister can predict the outcome of anything."

"So this a fortune teller type of deal." [Name] said looking at the old man. He only nodded and looked to two seats that were in front of his table. They walked over to him and took their seats.

"Alright now please one of you follow me." Ryuko then got up and followed him. [Name] stayed were he was and just shrugged off that this may have been a trap after all they could have just trapped them when they first got there right.

As Ryuko entered the room she saw an old women with some cards in front of her. "Hello my dear please take a seat." The girl did as instructed and took the seat across from her. "Now my dear what would you like to know?"

Ryuko thought about it for less than a minute before she asked "Will I find the person that murdered my father?" The older women then picked up the deck of cards that were in front of her and randomly drew three. She placed them in front of her.

"Reveal what the heavens have decided to be your fate." Ryuko flipped the first card an on it had a picture of two swords crossing. She then flipped the second card and on it the picture was very different it had a younger man helping a shadowy figure up off the ground. She then flipped the final card and on it there was a piece of paper that was being burned.

"The heavens have given you the card of the Warrior. This means that you will fight someone possibly the murderer you are seeking. The second card the card of forgiveness. This means you may find it in you to forgive someone not much more to tell really. The final card." She then stopped and looked at it with saddened eyes.

"What is it?" Ryuko asked leaning forward. The old women then looked up and said "This is the final card the card loss. This means you will lose something or someone that you greatly value I am truly sorry." This understandably alarmed the girl before she nodded and walked out.

When she did [Name] walked in and took a seat. "Well young man what would you like to know?" [Name] actually didn't care so he looked at her and said "Just tell me anything important that may or may not happen." She nodded and like the first time drew three random cards.

"Flip the cards and reveal what fate has in store for you." [Name] flipped over each card and on the first it had a picture of a shield. The second it had a picture of a tear drop. The third had two people hugging on it.

"Fate has chosen to reveal to you the card of the defender the card of great sacrifice and the card of reunion. The first means that you are fighting not for yourself but for someone else. The second the card of great sacrifice means that you will make a choice that will cause you great pain. The third the card of reunion means that you will be reunited with a close friend that you have lost or believed to be lost."

"Well at least I know I have an interesting future." [Name] said as he looked at the old women. After they left the old man walked in to speak to the women.

"So sis anything interesting about those two?" The asked looking at the card on the table.

"The boy I didn't catch his name but he is most likely going to die." The old women said looking at the cards.

"H-how can you be for sure?" The man asked.

"His final card was the card of reunion he is going to meet a friend that he believed to be lost or has been lost. This means he will either meet up with a friend he thought was dead or already is dead. If you follow this logic he is most likely going to meet his friend in the afterlife."

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are looking forward to the next one. I Also need to tell you all something I won't be able to upload any stories all of next week. Everyone in my school is testing all of next week and I need to study to impress this girl I like. Anyway please if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone finally got all the testing out of the way. Anyway I'm back and here with charter 12 I hope you all enjoy it. **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

"**Junketsu/Senketsu"**

**Disclaimer : I don't own kill la kill **

**Chapter 12: confession**

After [Name] and Ryūko left the fortune teller they decided to walk around and pounder what the cards they had received meant.

'The card of sacrifice and the card of the reunion. What could those two mean? I get the first card it means I will protect someone or a lot of people. That much is clear but still.' Where the thoughts of one [Name] before he and Hideo had a mental conversion.

'So I will meet my fathers killer and according to that old women I'm probably going to end up foghting them. The last card though the card of loss. It means I'm going to lose something I care about. The only question is what.'

They where both snapped out of their thoughts when Ryūko saw the very reason she had came here Satsuki.

"There she is." Ryūko said almost as if she was growling at said girl.

[Name] turned his head to see that she was staring at Satsuki. "Yeah there she is." [Name] said as he looked at her that was until he realized that she was the girl he had bumped into his first day of school.

"That's the girl who killed your father?" [Name] asked looking at Ryūko.

"Yeah." Ryūko said as she gave Satsuki a death glare that just might freeze hell over.

"She isn't wearing Junketsu either." Ryūko said as a confused look overtook her face.

"You look a bit confused what's wrong?" [Name] asked.

"Why isn't she wearing Junketsu?" Ryūko asked out loud still not taking her eyes off Satsuki.

"Well you aren't wearing Senketsu maybe she was forced to follow the same rules as you." [Name] said looking at her.

"You think so?" Ryūko asked finally taking her eyes off Satsuki.

"Well yeah not only that but it might be a bit embarrassing to stand out like that. Plus isn't she all about rules and what not?" [Name] said giving Ryūko a smile.

"Yeah you're right. But if that truly is the case why is she here by herself?" Ryūko asked but this question was quickly answered when a teen figure approached her and they walked away.

"Well it would seem as if she isn't here by herself." [Name] said looking at the two walk towards some sort of stage.

They followed said female only to find that a crowd had been gathering around the stage that the two had stood on. The two tried to hide behind some of the people that were in front of them. Little did they know that this would prove pointless.

Satsuki took ahold of a microphone and began to speak. "Hello everyone it is I Satsuki. I as well as my companion will be the judges for this years dance composition." At hearing this Ryūko paled.

"Well it seems like if we want to win all that Pocky then we'll really have to work for it." [Name] said as he looked at the ever paling girl.

"Yeah." Was all the girl managed to get out before Satsuki continued to speak.

"Would all who wish to participate in the dance contest please make their way to the stage with their dancing partners." At this several people made their way to the stage.

Ryūko now having second thoughts about the composition looked at [Name] to ask only a single question. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

[Name] looked at Ryūko and decided to tease her a bit. "What are we suddenly scared of Satsuki now?"

"What!? Of course not!" With that said Ryūko grabbed [Name]'s hand started to drag him onto the stage.

As soon as the two made their way on stage several eyes were upon them. One of these eyes included the cold blues of one Satsuki. As the she passed the two she had a slight smirk on her face.

She then turned around to face the crowd and began to once again speak. "Alright well it seems as if we have our contestants. If any others would like to participate then please make your way to the stage now or the contest will began." Satsuki stated as her and her partner made their way down to a small table with two seats in front of them.

After a couple of seconds of seeing that no one else was going to enter the stage they decided to start explaining the rules. "The rules are quiet simple. When the music starts to play you get with your partner and dance. Several different songs will play at the end of each round some will be eliminate. The final two will slow dance with their partner and then we shall decide weather or not they win." The male figure said as he took his seat.

"If any of you have changed your mind about the dance please exit the stage." Satsuki stated and as expected only a few exited the stage.

After a couple of seconds a song started to play it was upbeat and had a very fast pace. It was obviously the type of song that street dancers preform to. Several people just started to do their own thing.

"What are they doing?" Ryūko asked looking at them.

"No idea but it sure is the show." [Name] said as he looked at male that was currently on the ground trying to lift himself up but didn't have the strength to. "a couple of idiots if you ask me." [Name] said as he averted his gaze from said male.

"Yeah I mean really if you can't dance then don't bother right." Ryūko said.

"Yeah it's kind of stupid. I mean it's like saying you're a chief but for some reason you work at a fast food restaurant." [Name] said. The two continued along this path until the end of the song. Then a scary thought went though the mind of [Name].

"Oh shit we didn't dance throughout the entire song." When this was spoken they then turned to the judges and they were pleasantly surprised that they were not eliminated.

They were about to ask what was up until a couple that had gotten eliminated spoke up. "_WHAT GIVES HOW COME WE GOT ELIMINATED WHEN THEY DIDN'T?_" the male of the two said pointing at [Name] and Ryuko. "Yeah they didn't even dance though out the entire song they just talked to each other." The female of the two finished.

Satsuki was the one to answer the question the two presented. "Because even though they didn't dance. They may not have danced but they show that they work good together as a couple. This contest is an extension of the carnival and as such you must not only dance but also show that you work good together the fact that the two of you did your own thing when dancing shows you two do not work good together." Satsuki explained.

After a stern look they both got the message and left the stage. "Well that's the most ridicules thing I've heard in awhile." [Name] said messaging the back of his neck.

"That is kind of stupid." Ryūko said agreeing with her counterpart.

As they started their own conversation once again they failed to notice that Satsuki had a slight smile on her face. Not the usual evil I'm going to kill you smile but a true smile however she quickly his this from sight.

"Alright now if we don't have any more questions the next song will now begin to play." Satsuki said holding up her hand.

The next song then began to play this snapped the two out of their conversation.

"Wow when we signed up for this I didn't realize we were going to waste." [Name] said looking at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah you want to go do something else?" Ryūko asked the male.

"Oh yeah. No amount of Pocky is worth this." [Name] said as they exited the stage.

When they did they received a couple of glances from some passerby's. "Well you do realize there is no way to win that Pocky now right." Ryūko stated looking at the male.

"Yeah but I suck at dancing anyway so whatever. Plus I could just buy some at the next candy stand we pass." [Name] said as they walked down to the part of carnival that had some rides.

"Alright so what do you want to try first?" [Name] asked as they walked down one of the two lanes they had.

"Well what about the ferris wheel." Ryūko said as the giant ride came more and more into view.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it." [Name] stated as they approached the ride.

While they waited Hideo and [Name] started a argument once again while [Name] also tried to carry out a conversation with Ryūko.

"Perfect place to confess." Hideo stated.

"So got anything planned for this weekend?" Ryūko asked as the line moved along rather slowly.

'_SHUT UP HIDEO!' _[Name] mentally screamed although what came out was much different. "My plans for this weekend are the same as they usually are. Watch you and Mako go off to fight someone head to the Library then wait for something interesting to happen."

"What confessing when you're about a hindered feet off the ground seems like a good idea to me." Hideo stated completely ignoring what [Name] had just told him.

"You know it's a little nice to go somewhere without Senketsu on." Ryūko stated as the giant wheel started to turn again.

'_I SAID SHUT UP!' _[Name] once again mentally screamed while somehow still remaining calm on the outside. "Really what makes you say that?" [Name] asked.

Ryūko then went into great detail about how overprotective Senketsu was while [Name] was forced to mentally yell at Hideo every seven seconds. As the wheel stopped and people began to get off [Name] found himself increasing growing nervous.

'Hideo I need you to do something for me.' [Name] stated as they progressively got closer to the giant wheel.

"What's that?" Hideo asked now actually listening to [Name].

'I need a pep-talk.' [Name] stated.

'What?'Hideo asked confirming what he had just heard.

'I need a pep-talk as we get closer and closer to the that giant wheel I find myself becoming more and more nervous.' [Name] stated once again mentally losing his composure.

"You can do this." Hideo said starting their so called pep-talk.

'I can do this' [Name] repeated back.

"You are a man" Hideo said as he started to spiritually massage [Name]s shoulders.

'I am a man' [Name] thought as he and Ryūko entered their litter two seat chair.

"You can do this!" Hideo almost yelled.

' . . . I can't do this.' [Name] mentally stated as their seat lifted off the ground. A couple of minutes passed before Hideo spoke up again.

"[Name] look at me." Hideo commanded and he turned to his ring. Suddenly his hand lunged forward and slammed into the left side of his face.

'Ow . . . I didn't know you could do that.' [Name] mentally stated as he peeled his hand off his face.

"Yeah it comes in handy." Hideo stated before he continued. "Now confess god damn it!"

With that said [Name] was prepared to do the deed.

"Hey Ryūko-chan. I need to tell you something." [Name] stated as he felt his heart go into over drive.

"Sure thing [Name]." Ryūko said looking at him.

"W-well you see the is." [Name] started but the rest died in his throat.

"Yeah come on the thing is what." Ryūko said trying to speed up the conversation.

"Well for a while I've had these." [Name] once again started but like last time couldn't finish.

"Had these what?" Ryūko asked a bit concerned. It was at this time that they started to let passengers off the ride.

"_FUCK IT DUDE GO FOR IT!" _Hideo screamed.

[Name] didn't think twice before he smashed his lips into Ryūko's. She was shocked to say the least I mean sure they had kissed before but not doing so when it wasn't an accident or apart from that game they had played.

[Name] then pulled away and awaited for the slap or punch or whatever he thought she had planned. "[Name] look at me." Ryūko commanded he did as told and turned towards her.

The first thing he noticed was that she had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this but do you . . . think that maybe . . . you could do that again"

[Name]s brain went dead at this statement and the only word he was able to get out was "sure." He leaned in closer only this time much slower and like that few day ago their lips met twice in one day.

[Name] was in a world of his own right now. He felt as if his arms couldn't be ripped off and he wouldn't be able to tell. This moment was the best of his life he wanted this moment to lat forev-"ugh it's time for you two to get off."

As they separated [Name] gave the the man death glare. "Well that killed the mood." Was all Ryūko said as they exited the two seated.

**Alright first off I actually wanted to get this chapter up yesterday but a storm hit my house and our power went out. So I wasn't able to get this up I am so sorry about that. Anyway other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and as always if you have any questions please leave them and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my oh so loyal fans I am back and here with chapter thirteen. I really don't have much to say today so let's just jump right into things.**

**"**Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_YELLING/SCREAMING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**chapter 13: murderer revealed**

It has been one week since that ever so fateful day at the carnival. [Name] and Ryūko had not even tried to keep their relationship from Mako and the others. I mean really how where they supposed to hide it. They live in the same house.

"So you are going to fight all of the elite four?" [Name] asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yeah if my boyfriend can do it then so can I." Ryūko stated.

"Yeah Onii-san quiet worrying so much." Mako said as the three left the house.

"Alright if you say so then I'll just help you get there." [Name] stated as the two females looked at him.

"Stay here I'll be right back." [Name] said as he ran around the house. It was a couple of minutes before he was back with a solid blue car.

"Alright let's go." [Name] said as he opened the doors to the car.

They entered the car and they drove off. "Where'd you get the car?" Mako asked as they drove to the place where Ryūko had instructed him to drive.

"Well when Hideo was alive he thought me how to . . . "borrow" someone's car." [Name] said looking at the girls.

"So you stole it." Ryūko said as she heard yelling behind them.

"Seal is such a strong word me and Hideo prefer the term "borrowed without permission." The male of the three said as he looked over at them.

"Onii-san how did those trips end up for you?" Mako asked as she tried to come up front with the other two.

"Most of them ended with Hideo crashing the car we "borrowed" into a nearby building and us bribing the cops to let us go." [Name] said as of he talked about this everyday.

"Anything interesting ever happen?" Mako asked once again.

[Name] then thought threw all the times they had done exactly what they where doing now. "Well" [Name] began "there was that one time we crashed into a Pizzeria and a kid was having a party. Then we bribed the cops and we all went to the beach and had a beach party."

"Sounds like an exciting day." Ryūko said.

"It was one of the more interesting days we had together." [Name] said with a small sigh at the end of his statement. Just as this was said [Name] made a hard right and crashed into one of the pillars that had arose from the ground.

"You were doing so good Onii-san what happened?" Mako asked.

"Well as I said Hideo would usually crash into something and well he's the one that taught me how to drive so it just felt right." [Name] said as Hideo thought back to the day [Name] had been talking about.

"The day I taught you how to drive. That was a good day." Hideo said as he remembered the whole days events.

The three then left the car that was now halfway threw a building. "Onii-san how do you plan on returning that?" Mako said as the three entered the stadium.

"I'm sure they won't miss it." [Name] stated as they three were about to separate ways. As Mako and [Name] turned they heard a abrupt "I can't fight yet."

This caused both of the siblings to turn on their heels. "Why not?" [Name] asked as he approached the girl.

"I need motivation." She said as [Name] and Mako approached her.

"What do you mean Ryūko-chan?" Mako asked.

"Well if I do win I want something." Ryūko said a tint of pink covering her face.

"And what would that be?" [Name] asked with a eyebrow raised. She then leaned forward and whispered something into his ears.

"Yeah sure that shouldn't cause to many problems. However only if you win against all of them. Sound fair?" [Name] said as Mako stared on in confusion however Ryūko on the other hand had a smile ear to ear on her face as she nodded in agreement. They then left a smile present on either end of the couples face.

When the two siblings sat down the first match began. "Hey Onii-san What did Ryūko-chan want?"

[Name] then looked at his sister a serious expression covering all his features. "Let's just say that if she does beat all the elite four you don't want to enter our room tonight." Mako then sat down and tried to make sense of what her older brother had just said to her.

The match ended and the loser Ira took a seat next to Mako and her older brother.

"So I may or may not need to talk to you in private." Ira said looking directly at the smaller male.

"We can talk after the fights." [Name] said as Ira leaned back with a somewhat agitated expression.

Ira then noticed that Mako had a determined look on her face and her eyes weren't focused on the fight. "What's up with Mankanshoku?"

"She's just trying to figure something out." [Name] as he looked at the larger man. It was around this time the second match had ended and Houka had took a seat next to Ira.

"Trying to figure something out maybe I could be of assistance." He said as he opened up his computer.

"Alright well before the match started Ryūko said she wanted something." [Name] stated as he looked at the two male.

"This something is what she is trying to figure out I presume." Houka said as his computer powered up.

"Yeah it is. I told Ryūko-chan tough that she could only get this something if she manages to beat all four of you in combat." [Name] said as the third match ended. Nonon then made her way beside Mako and took a seat.

"So what's up with all the chit-chat?" The female member of the elite four asked.

"Well apparently Ryūko wanted something from [Name] and he said she could only obtain it once she has defeated all of us in combat." Hoka explained.

"Hmm really now care to give us a hint on what that something is." Nonon said nudging [Name]'s arm.

"Sure I'll give you the same hint I gave Mako. If she does be-" [Name] started until his little sibling suddenly got incredibly close to his face and yelled something out.

"_ONII-SAN ARE YOU AND RYŪKO-CHAN GOING TO HA-HMM"_ Mako would have continued on but [Name] had placed his hand over her mouth.

"Figured it out did you?" [Name] asked as Mako eyes suddenly widened. Mako then crossed her arms and once again began to speak.

"I don't approve." was all she had to say.

"Now about that hint." Houka said.

"Right if she does manage to beat all of you then I told Ko-ko-chan over there she may not want to enter our room tonight." [Name] said as the three almost instantly figured it out and looked at the younger girl with disappointment plastered all over there faces.

Their thought where then interrupted by a small girl on the field. She had both beat and humiliated Uzu within a couple of seconds.

"This can't be good." Hideo thought out loud as he looked at the girl.

"What makes you say that Hideo?" [Name] asked looking at his ring that was now glowing red.

"Just a feeling is all I really have to go. Even so I the feeling I get from this girl is just weird." Hideo said.

"The good weird or the bad weird?" [Name] asked as he looked at the girl talking to Satsuki.

"The bad weird the more I look at her the more I feel like I got a bad case of indigestion." Hideo said as the ring started to glow black.

"So it's that bad?" [Name] asked as the small girl drew a purple blade that looked almost identical to Ryuko's red blade.

"That's-" [Name] began only for Ryūko to suddenly yell out "_YOU BITCH!"_

The fight quickly escalated as the girl they came to know as Nui taunted Ryuko though out practically the whole fight. As if that wasn't enough she also went through the trouble of describing how she killed him. Of course she had her eye taken which oddly enough made [Name] smile.

Then things went a bit to far. Senketsu had consumed Ryuko and she had transformed into a very beastly form. "That can't be good." [Name] stated as he stood up from his seat.

"No it isn't she has been swallowed by the power of her Kamui." Hoka stated.

"Then me and Mako will be . . . doing something." [Name] said as they ran down the stair's.

"What's the plan Onii-san?" Mako asked as they ran down the stairs.

"you try to bring Ryūko-chan back to her senses." [Name] said as his family pulled up in the clinic van.

"Let's go dad." [Name] said as Mako pushed a button on the vehicle and the [Name] plate switched and a flashing red light appeared on top of the car.

"What the hell I'll just ask later." The father of the family said as they drove off.

"Okay Onii-san I'm going to calm Ryuko down what are you going to do?" Mako asked.

"I'm going to keep everyone else from interfering." [Name] said as his slipped on his gloves.

They then saw Ryūko and Satsuki getting ready to clash swords but Mako interfered and started to talk to Ryūko.

"An interruption I can get rid of it if you want." Nui said with that child like smile on her face.

She was then met with something red and sharp only about an inch away from her good eye as well as a blade to her neck. "Take another step and you'll lose your other eye." [Name] said as the his armored hand made it's way closer to her eye.

"Or you know I could not interfere." She said as she started to back away.

Mako then started to talk to Ryūko and bring her back to normal. Her beastly form then became less and less beastly as she proceeded to regain control over the power that had consumed her.

After which Ryuko gave them a kind smile and passed out. "Ryūko-chan are you alright? Are you dead?" Mako asked the last part sounding concerned.

"She's fine she is merely unconscious." Satsuki said as she put her sword back in it's casing.

Nui then looked over at [Name] who was now beside Ryūko's unconscious form. "looks like she won't be able to finish our play time."

[Name] then got up and pulled off one of his gloves "Maybe she can't but I can." He said as he reached for his ring.

Lucky for Nui some form of luck was on her side. "Onii-san we need to go now." Mako said as they loaded Ryūko onto the back of the vehicle.

He with a grunt of frustration released his ring and picked up his glove. He went in the back of the truck and watched as the small female like child vanished out of sight.

"Are we going to fight her?" Hideo asked as the ring returned to it's normal silver color and lost it's glow.

'That all depends on her.' Was all [Name] had to say.

"So if she try's anything what are we going to do?" Hideo asked as [Name] put his gloves back into his pockets.

"If she try's anything then we _will_ fight her." [Name] said as he looked at Ryūko's sleeping form next to him.

'I swear to whatever religious figure there really is that the next time I see her she better hope Ryūko''s the one to fight her instead of me.' [Name] thought as he looked down at Ryuko.

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really don't have much to say so leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright everyone I'm back and here with another chapter for you I really don't have much to say except one thing. 25 reviews for this story thanks guys that makes me fell good you know a real confidence boost. Anyway story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill**

"talking"

'Thinking'

"_SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Chapter 14: returning to normal**

The day after Ryuko's battle with Nui she had been in bed all day not bothering to get changed or even get up to eat. This little depression did not go unnoticed by everyone. They were all concerned for her. All she had done since the fight was sit her shared room and stare at Senketsu.

"Hey Ryuko-chan you okay?" [Name] asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ryuko responded. [Name] could tell she was troubled even if she wasn't lying to him.

[Name] then took a seat next to her and she readjusted to where her head was using his legs as a pillow. "You know you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I want to help you any way I can." He said as he started to pet her head. The only response he received this time was a slight "uh-huh".

Several minutes passed before anything was said "So what to talk about it?" [Name] asked as he continued to pet her head. A stern "No" was all he received he got the message she would talk about it when she was ready. "You want me to leave?" [Name] asked looking down at the girl.

The room was silent for a minute and [Name] was about to leave until he felt the form that was Ryuko snuggle closer to him. "Please don't leave." This made the male stop in his tracks as he felt a smile tug at his lips. "If you want me to stay then I gladly will." [Name] stated as he resumed his earlier actions.

They laid like this for several minutes before Mako came into the room and some boy who had way to much energy came into the room. "Ryuko you need to put on Senketsu again." He yelled out.

"What? Why?" Ryuko asked sitting up from [Name]'s lap.

"Yeah why? what's going on?" [Name] asked as he heard Hideo stir from within the ring.

"I got a bad feeling about this guy." Hideo said as he looked at the male in front of them from the plane he was on.

'I think you are just being paranoid now.' [Name] thought as he got a sweat drop above his head.

"Listen Satsuki is planning something big and you are the only one who can stop her." He said as he began to rabble on about how he was kicked off the campus.

'Jeez does this guy not know how to shut up or is he just that dense?' [Name] thought as he looked at him.

"Yeah he doesn't exactly scream dangerous." Hideo said as he began to relaxed.

'See you where just being paranoid after all.' [Name] said as he looked at to the ceiling.

"Maybe you're right but I still can't shake this bad feeling." Hideo said as he let out a sigh.

'Whatever just don't go accusing people before you even know what's going on.' [Name] thought as he watched Ryuko kick the boy out of the house.

"I know but this feeling it's just so . . . familiar." Hideo aid as he clenched his stomach.

'Familiar?' [Name] questioned as he got up.

"Yeah I can't really describe it but I just feel like we've seen him somewhere before." Hideo said as the doorbell started to ring.

When [Name] went to the front door he saw a small metal box with a note on the front of it. He picked up the box and started to read the note.

Dear [Name]

You know sometimes you really can be an idiot. I don't know what you did to the steam dragon knuckles but they were in terrible shape. I was able to fix the gloves but next time be for carful somehow part of the Banshi was destroyed we were able to fix it and replace the Banshi but damn it man learn to use these for carefully.

P.S. I haven't gotten word from the others in case you were wondering.

Sincerely yours: Zero

[Name] chuckled to himself before he crumbled up the note and opened the box to reveal the glove he had sent to the his friend to look as good before it was broken. "Zero you really are a genius." [Name] stated as he picked up the glove and put it to his other. Then slide both into his pocket.

[Name] then went back to the room where he found Ryuko eating some of his mothers food. He then looked into the other room to notice that it was full of butter for whatever reason. He then noticed that this butter was moving that itself wasn't a bad thing but it had eyes. No wait it had two sets of eyes.

"What the?" [Name] stated as he looked in the next room.

"Oh hi [Name]-kun don't mind them." Ryuko said as she made her way over to [Name].

"Them?" [Name] asked as he rose one of his eyebrows.

"Yes [Name] your father and your little brother." The mother in the room said as he shut the slide open window.

"You know what I'm not even going to ask how much sugar you put in whatever you gave them." [Name] said as he made his way over to Ryuko once more.

"Right well Ryuko feeling any better?" [Name] said as he walked over with a smile on his face.

"Yeah a bit thanks for asking." Ryuko said as she looked at [Name]

"Well I'll be going then I need to turn your father and brother back into people." The mother figure stated as she left the room.

"Glad to see you doing better." [Name] stated as he looked over at her.

[Name] took a seat on his bed as he looked at Ryuko eating some of Sukuyo's famous croquettes. He was about to start a mental conversation with Hideo but as soon as he said something Ryuko spoke up.

"Hey [Name]-kun." Ryuko said looking at said male.

"Yeah Ryuko-chan?" [Name] asked looking at her.

She then held out the plate full of Croquettes. "Would you mind feeding me?" She asked looking at the male.

"Not at all." He stated as he walked over to her bed and started to feed her the food she had presented him. In was silent for a couple of minutes before anyone had spoken.

"You know I really am glad to see you getting better." [Name] said as he looked at the girl he was feeding.

"I sure you are." Ryuko said as she looked at him.

"So why haven't you been wearing senketsu lately?" He suddenly asked.

She stopped eating and curled up next to him. "Do you really have to ask?" she asked as she looked at [Name]

"A guess not but that's still no reason to not wear Senketsu you don't need to be afraid of him." [Name] stated as he looked at the girl.

"I'm not scared of him." Ryuko said as she looked at [Name].

"Then what's holding you back?" [Name] asked as he looked at Ryuko.

"I'm afraid of . . . myself." Ryuko stated as she looked at him.

"Come again." [Name] stated as he looked at her. She then got closer to [Name] and snuggled her head into his chest.

"I'm scared I'll lose control again. I don't want that. If I lose control again I might not be able to stop myself from hurting you or Mako next time. I don't want to hurt those who are close to me." She said as she felt [NAme] rub her back.

"Don't worry Ryuko-chan it wasn't your fault. I think anyone else would have reacted the same way you did in that situation. I know I would have just next time you meet her try to stay calm okay." [Name] said as he looked at her in this situation. He may not have been in this situation before but he was a man after all and when a girl a man cares about is in front of them crying their are only so many reactions one has. Most of them coming from the protective instinct everyone has.

"Thanks [Name]-kun you know you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." This made [Name] blush sure he and Ryuko were now dating but something just didn't feel right about the way she said that.

'[Name] I feel a little bad for you.' Hideo said within his prison in the form of a ring.

'Why's that Hideo?' [Name] mentally asked as he felt Ryuko kiss him this kiss was a lot more heated than the others however. For the main reason their tongues got involved this time. First meeting in the center and then the two mouth components began to do the Tango in their confined space.

'The reason I say this is because in her voice just now me being an angel and all I can tell certain things like which of the seven deadly sins dominate a person.' Hideo stated as the two separated for air a thin silver line of saliva still connecting them.

'Yeah Now hurry up and tell me what your getting at. I'm kind of in the middle of something.' [Name] thought as they began their earlier activity.

"Well most of the time what dominates her is her wrath and for you it's your pride. For your father and brother gluttony and for your sister Mako it is her greed. But at this moment in time Ryuko's dominate sin is not her Wrath. It is something a little more . . . Adventurous." Hideo said as he watched the scene before him unfold.

'Well then what is so different that it would put you on high alert?' [Name] asked as he and Ryuko once again separate Ryuko then started to lean closer to his ear.

"Well what is dominating her at the moment is her. . . well you'll find out in a little bit." Hideo said as he let Ryuko finish what Hideo had started to say. When she was close to [Name]'s ear she once again spoke.

"You know [Name] I never did collect what you promised me if I beat the elite four." Ryuko said in a very hungry voice.

'It's her lust at the moment isn't it?' [Name] thought as he felt Ryuko's hands slip under his shirt and start to rub his very well developed eight pack.

"That is my friend so do me a big favor." Hideo said within his prison.

'What might that be?' [Name] thought as Ryuko started to straddle him.

"Well as you know I can see what's going on when you have on the decay metal ring." Hideo started.

"Mind if I collect my reward now?" Ryuko asked as she looked down at the male underneath her.

"Not at all Ryuko-chan." [Name] said aloud as he leaned up to kiss the form that was on top of him. 'Damn it Hideo tell me what it is you want already.' [Name] thought a bit agitated

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAKE OFF THE RING AND DO SOMETHING WITH IT SO I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH THIS."_ Hideo pleaded.

**Alright everyone ending it here for the day I hope you all liked it and please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Just one more thing I'm going to put this to a vote if you all want a lemon in the next chapter or not. Please leave your votes and I'll post the next chapter Wednesday. giving me enough time to see which side had more votes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone yes I'm back and I'm sure you're wondering about the results of the votes well. Lemon won so I made a pretty Graphic Lemon in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy here were the results. Yes 5 No 0. Because I don't like to lie I was kind of hoping that lemon would win I did make this a little to sentual. I do have a question it is from Darkdragonlover. It's about Zero the person mentioned in my last chapter. Will Zero be making an appearance in the story? The answer is yes but not until close to the end of the story. Any way I think it is also only fair to warn you that more than 90% of this chapter is lemon so just a small heads up.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 15: Claiming the reward**

"Mind if I collect my reward now?" Ryuko asked as she looked down at the male underneath her.

"Not at all Ryuko-chan." [Name] said aloud as he leaned up to kiss the form that was on top of him. 'Damn it Hideo tell me what it is you want already.' [Name] thought a bit agitated

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAKE OFF THE RING AND DO SOMETHING WITH IT SO I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH THIS."_ Hideo pleaded.

'Shut up Hideo like I'd let you watch as me and Ryūko-chan get intimate.' [Name] thought as this female got up off of him.

"I bought something for this occasion." Ryūko said as she walked towards the bathroom.

'Alright move fast just in case she comes back early.' [Name] thought as he took off his ring and exited the room. He looked around and spotted his little brother. He darted towards him and stopped about a foot in front of him.

"Matarō I need you to take this and not lose it give it back when you wake up tomorrow okay." [Name] said as he placed the ring in his hand.

"Uhhh . . . sure thing Onii-san." Matarō said as he walked off to his fathers room.

"Alright perfect." [Name] said as he walked back into his room. [Name] then looked to a dresser and saw that Senketsu was still hanging there.

[Name] then let out a sigh as he walked towards Senketsu and picked him up. He then made his way towards the closet he had in his room.

"Nothing personal I'm sure you're a good guy and all I just . . . don't want you watching us." [Name] said as he placed Senketsu in the closet.

**"When this is over I must have Ryūko thank him for me." **Senketsu said as he saw the door shut.

[Name] with a sigh then went over to his bed to await the girl he had made a promise to. He did not have to wait very long. Within the first few seconds of him laying down on his bed he saw the door open to reveal Ryūko wearing black lingerie with a red outlining.

**Lemon is now begging if you don't like then please skip **

[Name] then felt a heavy blush come to his face. 'It's hard to say I don't like it.' [Name] thought as he watched Ryūko walk towards him swaying her hips side to side. [Name] could only watch as her form creeped closer to him. After she had finally taken a seat next to him.

They then began their earlier activity of a heated make-out session. After they had finally broke apart once again [Name] was the first to recover from his lack of breath. "So . . . what do you . . . want to do?" [Name] asked as the girl beside him struggled to answer.

"I thought the answer was a little obvious." Ryūko said as she and [Name] once again tried to conquer the others mouth. After a minute had passed [Name]'s form had cralwed on top of her. Somewhere durring this course [Name] had decided to ditch his shirt. He removed said peice of clouthing and threw it across the room. When they had finally seperted from each other again he once again spoke. "My eailer question. What I ment was specifics like what you want to try."

Ryūko felt her face heat up as she thought about what [Name] was asking her. She then smiled as she leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "I want to try everything."

'This going to be both a long and fun night.' [Name] thought as he started to make his way downwards. He started by kissing her neck which earned him both moans and a few giggles. [Name] then started to trail kisses down her neck and the top of her breast. He stopped when he reached the two large mounds of flesh and looked up at Ryūko.

She seemed to be a bit more tense than before. After a slight nod from Ryūko [Name] gently pulled down the clothing that was separating him and his love. When he did he saw two identical mountains of flesh with a pink tip. After a moment of hesitation he licked the tip of left nipple. [Name] heard a slight moan escape Ryūko as he did this.

That one moan had given [Name] all the confidence that he needed. As he now took in as much of her left breast as he could. [Name] went from licking it to completely sucking it within a few seconds. The moans he received have him the impression he was doing something right. He the subconsciously moved his right hand up to her other breast and began to massage and play with it.

After a moment had passed [Name] had released Ryūko's breast from his mouth nothing but a thin layer of silva still connecting him to his lovers right breast. He then turned his attention to the breast he had been neglecting and put that one in his mouth and let his left hand squeeze and massage the other breast. He after a few seconds moved his middle finger over her nipple taking note of how hard it had gotten.

After a few more moments had passed [Name] looked up to Ryūko's face the first thing he noticed was how hungry and pleasure filled her eyes were. He decided that he should advanced on his activity. He released both breast he started to make his way down south trailing kisses down her. Starting between her breast and making his way down her stomach.

Once he had arrived at the only piece of clothing standing between him and her. He glanced up at her once again waiting for permission like he had done for the previous piece of clothing. She gave him a shy nod and he wasted no time in removing the piece of miteral that was standing between him and Ryūko. It should also be noted that he removed it with his teeth.

He then started at the pink organ in front of him and licked in between her folds. This earned him yest another moan from his partner. He smiled and began to repeat this action until he actually inserted his tongue inside of her. This earned him a gasp of both shock and pleasure. Once inside he began to dart his tounge in various directions. Whatever [Name] was doing it was working because he heard a moan escape Ryūko's throat every few seconds.

While he was in the course of this action he felt his nose brush against something every so often he averted his gaze to see a small pinkish nub. [Name] of course got curious and moved his right hand and lightly started to rub it. This time he heard a gasp of pure pleasure escape her lips and took this as a very good sign and continued along this path.

After a few minutes had passed [Name] started to notice Ryūko was getting more pleasure from the nub then she was from his other action. So he decided to switch rolls. He removed his hand from her nub and moved it towards her entrance. He then inserted two fingers and began to move them back and forth. After a few seconds had passed [Name] moved his head to the nub he had been massaging and lightly began to suck on the small nub.

This got him the reaction he was hoping for. Ryūko didn't let a small moan escape oh no she let a very moan escape her body. [Name] smiled and continued this action until Ryūko finally started to talk once more. "[N-Name-kun] . . . I'm . . gonna." She didn't have to finish [Name] knew what she meant and closed his eyes just to be safe. He felt Ryūko's muscles contract and then the list filled voice of Ryūko filled the room.

"[N-NAME-kun] . . . _AGHHH." _After this was said [Name] felt his face become wet he then removed his fingers and began to clean himself of Ryūko's love juice's. Ryūko saw this and felt a blush come to her face. She may have said something if she wasn't so out of breath. Once [Name] was finished with himself he then leaned down and began to clean Ryūko herself of her own juices.

After he was finished Ryūko was finally able to regain some composure and soon mounted her attack on [Name]. She tackled him to were she was now on top of him. "Your turn." Was all that needed to be said before she followed his example and started to trail kisses down his chest and stomach. She stop only for the slightest of seconds to admire his eight pack before he continued to down to his hardening member.

Once she reached his pants she pulled them off with a little help from [Name] and tossed the article of clothing aside it was here she saw the rather large tent that was holding his manhood inside. She felt a blush come to her face as she stared at his boxers. She then swallowed her shyness and pulled down the only thing standing between her and his manhood.

Ryūko was pleasantly surprised to find how large he was. I mean he wasn't the biggest in the world but he was by no means small. Coming in at about eight inches long and almost two inch's wide. It took Ryūko a moment to regain her composure and bent down to give the tip an experimental test lick. A action that [Name] found very pleasing. Deciding that the taste of his "friend" was adequate she started to take in more of his member into her mouth.

She started with just the head. Ryūko would roll her tounge around that one spot until she heard several moans come from [Name]. She smiled through this and began to take as much as she could into her mouth. Gagging at one point when she accidentally took in to much. She went back and started bobbing her head at a much slower rate.

Ryūko's blowjob was rough and inexperienced but this being [Name]'s first sexual act he was in heaven. It wasn't long before Ryūko started to feel [Name] start to swell up within her mouth. "R-Ryūko-chan . . . I'm g-gonna" like she had done he didn't have time to finish as he released inside her mouth. The amount that was feeling the inside of her mouth was to much for her to take. So as [Name] fired off his last round Ryūko pulled away making it place its self on her cheek.

It took Ryūko a second to finish what was in her mouth. After she did she wiped what was on her cheek off and licked her fingers clean much like [Name] had done. After she did so she looked done to see that [Name] was still hard. Ryūko smiled at this and climbed beside him.

"So you want to continue?" [Name] asked looking at Ryūko.

"Yeah it's just . . ." Ryūko didn't answer right away which did concern [Name]. Said male was about to speak until Ryūko beat him to it. "Just please go slow okay." She said a little softer than usual. [Name] smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Of course Ryūko-chan." [Name] was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. Did he want this to happen? Yes. Did he want to enjoy it. Of course he did. Did he want to hurt Ryūko in the process? Hell no! She then got on her back and awaited for [Name] to approach her. As he did he crawled over her and alined himself so he was at her now dripping wet core. He entered her and felt a little resistance. 'This is it.' [Name] thought to himself as he pushed himself all the way inside of her.

[Name] heard a gasp of pain escape Ryūko's lips. He also noticed that her muscles tightened and saw that she winced in pain. "Ryūko-chan?" [Name] said as he thought about wiether or not he should pull out again he didn't want to hurt the girl he was with. He was about to withdraw until Ryūko wrapped her legs around him. "I can't let you do that." She said as looked at him.

"I need you just give me a minute." She reassured him. [Name] nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he waited for Ryūko to adjust to the size of him he started to notice something. Their two organs fit together almost perfectly. As if she was the sheathing to his sword. After a few moments of silence Ryūko finally spoke up.

"Y-you can move now." As she said this she averted her gaze back to the male that was inside her. [Name] nodded and slowly began to move. As he did he didn't he or see any reaction from Ryūko which concerned him. He thought that maybe she wasn't adjusted just yet. He was about to say something until Ryūko cut him off.

"Faster." It was more of a command than a request. But he obeyed her nonetheless. As he pace quicken so did his heartbeat and his breathing as did Ryūko's. He slowly started to build up momentum. He was soon at his maximum speed which considering he took off his ring is pretty fast. [Name] then thought he heard something but decided to ignore it.

Outside [Name] and Ryūkos room.

"O-onee-san wh-where Onii-san and Ryūko-chan-" Matarō began only to be cut off by his older sister.

"Listen Matarō." Mako said with a serious face. "This never happened we never saw this no correction we never saw them." Mako said as she ran down the hall and into her room.

Matarō then looked down at the ring with regret. "Maybe I will listen to Onii-san and return this tomorrow morning."

Back with our two lovers.

[Name] was still at his maximum speed and do to how fast he was moving. Ryūko could no longer hold in her moans. She arched her back in pleasure and wrapped her arms around her partners neck. Following this action was her pulling herself up so she could look into his eyes that were filled with both pleasure and love.

"I love you." Ryūko said as she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I love you too." [Name] whispered into Ryūkos ear rather huskily. The stayed in this position for almost a solid thirty minutes before Ryūko had finally had enough and placed her hands on the shoulders of [Name] and pushed him back so he was now under her. "I think you've been on top long enough." Ryūko said a smirk painting her face.

[Name] smiled and placed his hands at her waist. "Then do as you please after this is your reward." [Name] said which Ryūko didn't think twice about before she started to bounce up and down on her counterpart. As this went on she started to feel more pleasure eventually to the point to where she started to lean forward and doing this she had unknown to her placed breasts rather close to [Name]'s face.

[Name] smirked at this. He moved his hands down to her ass and grabbed it. This sent her into his trap for she leaned forward even more and now her breast were in his face. He once again smirked and took one of her breast into his mouth switching every so often. Once this began she didn't last long and neither did [Name].

"[N-Name-kun] . . I-I'm going to" Ryūko started to to have [Name] cut her off.

"Yeah . . . me too." [Name] said as he looked at his lover.

Ryūko then straightened her posture and took one of [Name]'s hand and intertwined their finger together. "Then let's do it . . . let cum together." She said and with one final slam from Ryūko and thrust from [Name] both released one with a gasp and a small scream and the other with a grunt and then a sigh. After this was done Ryūko slid to one side of [Name]. The two then were wrapped in each others arms each staring into the others eyes and with a final goodnight kiss Ryūko drifted off to sleep.

**lemon end**

As she did [Name] stayed awake staring at Ryūkos peacefully sleeping form. A smile slowly painted his face as he leaned forward a placed a kiss on her forehead. He saw her smile in her sleep and this brought joy to his heart. "Hmmm" [Name] hummed aloud before a thought overtook his mind. 'Now that I think about Nui was technically the one to beat Uzu not Ryūko-chan. I think I'll keep that little fact to myself though.' [Name] thought as he let sleep take over.

**Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always leave a review and tell me what you think and like usual if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter. For those of you who are wondering why I uploaded this so early the answer is simple it is technically Wenseday and I like to update as soon as possible.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with the next chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy. I also have a request from someone they would like to know if you had a kid what they would be like. You the general stuff. Gender, looks, and of course personality. Please leave your answer.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Chapter 16: a chase**

[Name] woke up early this morning he turned to his side feeling a slight presents to his side. When he did he saw Ryūko sleeping peacefully. He then remembered the events of the previous night and a small blush graced his face as he went to get up and realized they were both still completely naked.

He covered her form and was about to leave until he felt two arms wrap around him. He turned to see Ryūko was now awake and was hugging him by the waist. A small smile painting her features. 'That's the first time she's smiled I in almost a week.' [Name] thought as Ryūko's voice filled the room.

"Where are we off to so early?" Ryūko asked a slight tone of annoyance painting her voice.

"I was just heading to the shower to clean up after what transpired last night." [Name] said getting some of his cloths ready He then stopped and looked at Ryūko. "Care to join me?" [Name] asked a slight smirk painting his face.

Ryūko despite what they had already done still found herself blushing. She then nodded followed by a slight "sure". She grabbed Senketsu out of the closest and after [Name] checked the hallway to make sure it was clear their naked forms raced towards the bathroom.

When they got there [Name] started to run some water and then the two went into the small space.

**With Matarō**

Mataro was walking through the house and for whatever reason he had decided to return [Name]'s ring a bit earlier then he had originally planned. He went to their room and found that both [Name] and Ryūko were missing from their beds. Turned around and walked down the hallway wondering were they could be that was until he heard water running from the bathroom.

He smiled and opened the door only to immediately turn red and shut the door very quickly. He leaned against the wall clutching his heart and breathing heavy before he looked at the ring in his hands. "Stupid ring because of you this is the second time I've." He couldn't bring himself to finish as he closed his hand unknown to him Hideo was not the type to take things like this lightly.

"My fault huh. Well let's see what he thinks about me ruining his morning." Hideo said with a devious smirk painting over his features. suddenly the most unexpected thing happen to Mataro or at least it was unexpected to him. His still enclosed fist rushed face first into his face. He dropped the ring and clutched his now bleeding nose.

"What the?" Mataro asked in pain as he held his nose to try and stop the bleeding. He then watched as what he thought was just a ring flip to it's side and start to roll away. He was amazed until the ring rolled out of the front door. When this happened Mataro raced after the small circular component for a regular ring it sure had it's surprises.

Mataro spent almost the whole day racing after the ring Mataro had declared was possessed which in all honesty wasn't to far from the truth.

**With Mako**

Mako was getting ready for her the day ahead of her doing all the things she usually did. Which wasn't that much really. As she went to school her usual teacher came up to her when she was mopping about not being able to go on some kind of trip that was going to take place soon.

"So anything happen with Ryūko and Senketsu?" The blue haired male asked.

"Nothing yet I swear it's like she's allergic to him or something." Mako said making a small drawing on the ground.

"Well anything at all happen?" He asked looking at her.

"Well Ryuko-chan and my Onii-san had some sexy-time last night." Mako said as red blush formed on her face.

"I . . . see." he said looking at the ground. "Mako I didn't know you had an older brother." He said taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"Yeah he and recently came back and even more recently started dating Ryuko-chan." She said a small smile starting to appear on her face. "I'm happy for them it's just." Mako started.

"Just what?" A new voice said now listening to them. They looked up to were the voice had came from but when they did look up at the box they had been leaning on. When they did Mako saw the all to familiar face of her brother.

"O-Onii-san what are you doing here?" Mako asked raising to her feet.

"Well I do still go to this school. That and Ira said he had something he wanted to talk to me about." [Name] said as he jumped down from the metal box he was on top of.

_"THERE YOU ARE [NAME]!"_ A huge booming voice shouted. The three then turned to see that the voice belonged to Ira. He was making his way towards them his usually serious face planting his features. The two exchanged a quick glance and Ira started to walk away.

[Name] saw this and started to follow close behind. The two had a conversation which [Name] would define as interesting.

"Well what did you call me here for?" [Name] asked as he watched several people load boxes onto a truck.

Ira took a deep breath and began to speak. "The reason I have called you here is I want your blessings." Ira's usually stone face turned to one of intimidation in about two seconds.

Hearing this [Name] raised an eyebrow before what he was asking clicked. "So you want to date my younger sister Mako?" [Name] asked just to be sure what he heard was true.

Ira only nodded his face returning to it's usual stone and overall unimpressed face. "Yes I asked you here because I wish to court Mako."

"Why?" [Name] asked.

"Huh." Ira asked a bit confused.

"Why are you asking me and not our father." [Name] asked looking at him.

"I have my reasons." Ira said turning his head to the side.

"What would those reason be?" [Name] asked looking at him a couple moments of silence passed by and Ira looked like he wanted to answer but was scared to. Then [Name] broke the silence by speaking "Is it because you tried to kill her earlier this year?"

Ira gained a nervous face before he answered. "No It's because form what I have been able to gather she respects you more than her father I would have asked her younger brother but I think he would have said no just to spite me." Ira said looking down.

"I can see both of these." [Name] then tossed his head side to side considering the idea. "Alright yeah I guess you got my permission." [Name] said looking at him. His muscles seemed to relax if only slightly. [Name] then smiled and spoke some words that had Ira intimidated in almost three seconds.

"Now comes the hard part asking her out." Ira was stunned for a while not exactly sure of how to ask Mako out so he just stood there. Like a statue not doing anything just playing several different scenarios threw his head most of them didn't end well. Well not for him at least.

[Name] then made his way back to the two he had been talking to before his encounter with Ira. He then noticed that for whatever reason Mako was with the boy from before. He went and took a seat beside the teacher.

[Name] then saw something unual he noticed that his left eye was always covered with some hair. He turned to the male figure beside him and began a conversation. "You know him?"

"No he's a student here from what I can gather but I've never seen him before." He said making him wounded who he really was. "Hey this may seem odd but do you get a strange code from him?" The teacher asked.

'Maybe Hideo isn't being paranoid.' [Name] thought as he realized he wasn't wearing his ring. "No I don't but I know someone who does and he's usually right about things like this." [Name] said before going off and trying to recover his ring.

'I starting to think that maybe Hideo was right. Something about him just doesn't feel right. He has a bad aura surrounding him. Damnit I need to find Hideo and fast.' [Name] thought as he ran down an alleyway that he had foundout was a shortcut to his house.

He then ran into the house where he noticed Matarō was missing. 'Damnit I need to find that ring.' [Name] thought as he saw Matarō come into the house looking really exhausted. [Name] went to the younger male and asked for his ring.

"Hey Matarō you have my ring?" He asked as Matarō looked at him rather sheepishly."Oh my god you don't have it." [Name] said looking at him. "Where is it I really need that ring. I can't use my speed without it." [Name] said looking at him.

"I don't know the last time I saw it, it was in the park." Matarō said walking past him.

[Name] grabbed his shoes and headed out the door. His bad feeling only growing worst. He raced past the same male from before only this time he noticed the male was being chased by a couple of people they each exchanged a glare before they proceeded. [Name] went looking all over town for Hideo and turned up empty everywhere he went.

He sat down on a local bench and the ring he had been looking for rolled to his feet. He went to reach for it until he noticed it was glowing a slight shade of black. His eyes widen and he grabbed it and slipped it on. 'What's wrong?' [Name] mental questioned.

"You know that boy I had a bad feeling about." Hideo said rather than asked.

'Yeah I'm starting to think he's more than meets the eye like you said.' [Name] thought.

"Well I was right he is really Nui in a disguise." Hideo said. [Name]'s eyes widened and Hideo told him what had happened.

"Alright so I finally got away from your evil little brother and when I did Nui was revealing herself to Ryūko you need to hurry in this state she won't win." Hideo said [Name] nodded and started to sprint off. His speed now returned. As he sprinted Hideo gave him directions to where he saw what happened when he arrived he saw Satsuki their Ryūko almost naked and Senketsu cut into small pieces As well as Satsuki taking most of those pieces. When she finally noticed [Name] she was done with her duty work and flew away in her jet.

[Name] picked up Ryūko and carried her to the house. He noticed that she had a death grip on one of senketsu's pieces. [Name] smiled because he knew she was finally back to normal. When he got to the house he took her to their room where he waited for he to wake up.

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't have much to say so like usual if you have a question please tell me and I'll try to answer it at the beginning of the next chapter. Other than that please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello once again I have returned I hope you all enjoy this chapter not much more to say so lets get things started.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 17: finding help**

After [Name] had seen what had happened to Ryuko he started to question what was really going on. "I need your help I'm going to try and get the others to help too. Zero has already agreed to help me." [Name] said as he talked into his cell phone.

"What about this girl gives you such a bad feeling?" a voice came from the phone.

"She was able to beat Ryuko while she was wearing Senketsu. There is no way in hell a normal girl could defeat her while not even wearing a one star goku uniform." [Name] said walking down the hall.

"Alright I'll help after you get Zero come and get me. If you need the numbers of the others I got them." The voice said through the phone.

"Alright I'll get Zero then come and get you and I do need the number for the twins they just stopped talking to me after Hideo died." [Name] said as he looked at the clock that was on a wall.

He went to his room and saw his stuff and Ryuko on a their bed. "Any luck?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah some the only catch is I have to come and get them. I did all the math in my head and I should be back in about two weeks." He said as he walked toward her.

"Alright well just do what you can. Senketsu seems to think that something is off about everything and since Hideo seems to think things are going to go south soon we need all the help we can get." Ryuko said looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I just need a few more things and then I'll go try and find them tomorrow." [Name] said looking at Ryuko. "So how do you plan on getting Senketsu back?" He asked looking at her.

"Simple I just plan on going and taking him back." She said looking at him.

"Seems about right." [Name] said looking at her.

"So how are you going to tell the others that you're leaving?" Ryuko asked.

"_HEY MAKO!" _[Name] shouted out and almost instantly Mako came running through the house.

When Ryuko got a look at her she had to stifle down a laugh she was wearing a army uniform and stood perfectly straight while saluting [Name].

"Sir private Mako reporting for duty." When she said this Ryuko raised an eyebrow and [Name] took notice of this.

"What she said she wanted to help." [Name] said looking at her.

"And the uniform?" She asked pointing to the outfit.

"I told her to act professional. I think she may have miss interpreted what I said." [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright well Private Mako I need you to alert the rest of the family unit that I will be departing tomorrow at O Six hundred and will not return until two weeks have passed." [Name] said saluting Mako.

"Sir yes sir." Mako said as she marched off.

"I don't know what to make of this." Ryuko said looking at him.

"Make what you want out of it." [Name] said as he walked over to her.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" [Name] asked.

"I'll find some way to entertain myself I mean it's not like their isn't enough to keep me distracted for a while." Ryuko said walking towards him.

"Well just be safe." [Name] said as she passed him.

"Geez now you're starting to sound like Senketsu." Ryuko said as she walked out of the room. When she left the other three members of the family entered.

"Your leaving again?" The mother of the boy asked.

"Yeah sorry mom although like Mako said it will only be for about two weeks this time." [Name] said looking at them and giving a somewhat sorry smile.

"Are you sure?" Mataro asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be back in about two weeks three at the most." [Name] said as he patted his little brother on the head.

"Okay but any later and I'll never forgive you." The younger boy said looking at his older brother.

"Yeah sure thing bro." [Name] said as they once again left the room. Once again they left the room and a familiar figure reentered the room in the form of Mako.

"Yeah what is it this time Mako?" [Name] asked looking at said girl.

"You said you were leaving again what are you going to be doing while you're gone?" She asked.

"Simple I'll be getting some help for a couple of old friends." He said as he gathered the last bit of supplies he needed for his trip.

"So you're leaving to find some old friends and ask them to help you?" Mako asked while looking at him.

"Yeah basically. So anything else you wanted to ask me before I leave tomorrow?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"No not really." Mako said as she ran out of the room.

'Boy things haven't been this active in a while.' [Name] thought as he fell to his bed.

"Yeah I haven't seen people get this excited ever since me, you, Zero, and the twins accidentally ruined that wedding." Hideo said as he thought back to said event.

'Yeah we all spent three days hiding in the sewers because the girl was the sheriff's daughter.' [Name] thought as he remembered how eventful that week was.

"Speaking of which how come you never contacted the twins after I died?" Hideo asked.

'They said they had something to do. I never found out what though but if I had to take a guess it probably had something to do with their dad. Those two and him never exactly saw eye to eye. I mean remember the first time we met the guy Hideo?' [Name] asked looking at his ring.

"Yeah the crazy dude tired to kill us. Literally took a hatchet and tried to cut off our heads when we went to sleep." Hideo letting out a sigh at the end.

"Yeah family problems I'm just glad my family wasn't mad at me for being gone as long as I was." [Name] said aloud for the first time throughout his conversation.

"Yeah they seem nice all of them your sister Mako your brother Mataro even your mom and dad are nice. I mean sure they got their little quirks but all and all they're nice people and by the way things are going between you and miss Ryuko I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes and official member if the family soon." Hideo said within his ring.

'First off how do you even know I'm going to propose to Ryuko-chan? Second off even if I did propose What makes you think she'd say yes?' [Name] asked a little red painting his face.

"Easy you never had anyone to become romantic with she even has your first kiss as well as your virginity. As for what makes me think she'll say yes she's a nice girl . . . when she wants to be. She's been hurt a lot and I wouldn't be surprised if she threw a major fit if you broke up with her." Hideo said.

_'HOLD ON_ _A __MINUTE! _Who said I was going to break up with Ryuko-chan? Just because I'm not going to propose to her yet doesn't mean I'm going to break up with her. She's just to amazing for me to loose." [Name] said mentally yelling at his ring.

"First off I said if you broke up with her. Second off I didn't think you would break up with her. Remember I when you're wearing the decay ring know exactly what your feeling as well as your thought are." Hideo said spiritually patting his friends back. "Now get to sleep we got a big day tomorrow."

"What makes you say that?" [Name] asked looking at the ring.

"Come on man It's ZERO we're talking about chances are he's going to want a few favors done for him. One for the gloves one for joining you and two for the numbers of the twins and if you want to make it back within two week like you promised then you're going to have to get started as soon as you can." Hideo said [Name] couldn't see it but he just felt as if Hideo was Smirking.

[Name] decided to shrug off this feeling and went to sleep although for whatever reason he had little trouble sleeping. He got up in the middle of the night and was about to leave until he heard the voice of Ryuko fill the room. "You can't sleep either huh?"

"Yeah I can't exactly figure out as to why though." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Ryuko said sitting up from her bed. "I don't know why but I'm just getting an overall bad feeling about things." Ryuko said as [Name] sat down beside her.

"I know exactly what you mean. I usually just ignore stuff like this and it goes away but this. It just keep staying no matter what I do it just won't leave." [Name] said looking at Ryuko.

"Yeah . . . I guess we should get some sleep huh." Ryuko said and [Name] nodded. Then a strange thought entered Ryuko's head she wasn't going to see [Name] for two weeks.

"Hey [Name] since you're leaving tomorrow and all mind sleeping with?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah I mean we have shared a bed before so I don't see anything wrong with sharing one tonight." [Name] said as he crawled under the covers with Ryuko.

"Hey listen Ryuko-chan." [Name] said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah what is?" She asked looking at her lover.

"Just be don't do anything to reckless okay." He said kissing her forehead.

Ryuko let out a very small and slight giggle. "Sure just promise me you won't leave me for some other girl while you're gone."

[Name] let out a small laugh and hugged the figure in front of him closer to him. "I'd never leave you for any other girl. That's one thing you can always count on." [Name] stated as he once again kissed her head.

"That's good to hear." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

[Name] once again let out a small chuckle and let darkness consume him. When he awoke he got the bag he had packed everything in. Made breakfast for each member of the house and went to leave for the docks when he arrived he saw the boat was about to leave. He rushed forward and jumped aboard.

As it pulled away he looked back at the house he had left and silently whispered "Please keep her safe Senketsu and I promise I'll return the favor one way or another." Somehow Senketsu was able to hear this even from the great distance that had been placed between them.

**"Of course [Name]"** He replied almost waking Ryuko from her sleep.

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think and as always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until next time I'm out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello once again I have returned I hope you all enjoy this chapter not much more to say so lets get things started.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 18: getting things done**

[Name] it had been almost a week since he left to go find Zero and the twins. He hadn't really been gone that long but even so Ryuko could not deny the fact that she missed him. It was still active without him but it was the small things she missed.

How he would wake up in the morning and make everyone breakfast. How he'd ask her if she needed anything already knowing what the answer was before hand. Just spending time with her when Mako was out doing whatever it is that Mako does.

She had been just a little concerned so she had decided to call him. She picked up her cell phone and dialed in his number after a few seconds she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" The familiar voice asked.

"Hey [Name]-kun it's me Ryuko." The female said.

"Oh hey Ryuko-chan what's up?" The voice asked

"Nothing much just wanted to talk is all." Ryuko said looking at the phone.

"Okay well want do you want to talk about?" [Name] asked through the phone.

"I don't know really. What are you doing at the moment?" She asked.

"I'm doing something for Zero." [Name] said through the phone.

"Really well what are you doing?" Ryuko asked.

"Well Zero has been preforming a few experiments out of town for safety reasons and he has a few pests interfering so he wants me to get rid of them." [Name] said.

"What kind of experiments is he working on?" Ryuko asked.

"Hard to tell with him. Yesterday he was talking about some kind of genetic animal he made today he's talking about some rare material he needs to make my gloves and some other things stronger." [Name] said through the phone.

Ryuko was about to ask further questions until another male voice was heard on the other side of the phone. "There he is shoot him." Ryuko then heard several gunshots being fired off.

"Who's that?" Ryuko asked still hearing gunshots.

"The pests." [Name] said with a sigh. "Look I got to deal with like two hundred of these guys and something tells me they aren't going to wait for me to finish a conversation with you."

"Yeah just call me when you've dealt with them." Ryuko said.

"Will do Ryuko-chan." [Name] said as more shot were fired.

"Good bye I love you." Ryuko said.

"Yeah bye and I love you too." [Name] said looking as he hung up.

"Wonder what that was all about." Ryuko said aloud

With [Name]

[Name] was currently jumping from tree to tree trying to locate and defend Zero's experiment. Which was a little difficult with a couple hundred people shooting at him all at once. "Damn where is this stupid thing that I'm supposed be at. He said outside town he never bother to say where."

"Yeah but you know Zero he's probably making this difficult on purpose." Hideo said within the ring.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He seems to find pleasure in the struggling of others." [Name] said as he finally came across what he was looking for. A small purplish crystal that seemed to radiate energy. "Well I got his experiment Now all that's left to do is wait for those people to show up and make sure they don't get it."

With Ryuko

"You called Onii-san today?" Mako asked looking at Ryuko.

"Yeah I did he shouldn't be to long in calling me back. He said he would after he got finished with his mission." Ryuko said looking at Mako.

Mako was about to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth the phone inside of Ryuko's pocket went off. She looked at the name and saw that it was [Name] calling her. She answered it with a "Hello"

"Hey Ryuko-chan."

"Hey [Name]-kun"

"So I'm done with my mission. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" [Name] asked looking at them

"I actually need to go. I'll call you later" Ryuko said with somewhat sad sigh.

"Yeah no problem I should probably get going to Zero's lab anyway." [Name] said as he hung up. After a while Mako decided she was going to call her older sibling.

With [Name]

"So his material whatever should be somewhere around here." [Name] said walking through the damp waters of his surroundings. "This is so fucking disgusting." [Name] said as he heard his phone ring.

He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the number belonged to his sister Mako. "thank god I got one of those water proof phones." [Name] said aloud as he answered his phone.

"Hey Mako what's up?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Mako asked through the phone.

"I just know when you are calling." [Name] said figuring she didn't need to know the truth.

"So what are you doing?" Mako asked through the phone.

"I'm in the sewers looking for something that Zero lost down the drain apparently it's important for his experiments. It has the ability to transmute metals to other types of metals so he was hoping to use it to create a new element and infuse it with my gloves and some equipment that belongs to the twins." [Name] said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"So this whatever it is you're looking for what does it look like?" Mako asked.

"Well the looks is what is making it so hard to find. It looks like a small metal box. I can't find it because of all this crud they got down here in the sewer not to mention all the security measures they've taken to ensure that people aren't smuggling anything into the city." [Name] said.

"Security measures? Like what?" Mako asked through the phone.

"Well for starts they added in high action snipers that monitor movement and shoot at anything that moves even if that includes the cities vermin." [Name] said looking at his phone.

"Well what makes these guns special other than what you just said?" Mako asked.

"Well they elephant fire frag rounds that exploded on contact and they travel at a pace that is capable of ripping throw three star goku uniforms." [Name] said.

"That's bad right?" Mako asked.

"Yes very bad basically one of those bullets even if it hit somewhere like you arm is going to put you or in this case me in the hospital for a while. Not only that but if it does make contact with your body I doubt that anyone would be able to help me. Well unless Zero has finally figured out how to make fake body parts he's been working on that for a few years now but I doubt he's gotten anywhere with it." [Name] said as he jumped down into a new pound of water.

"If it's so bad then is this box really worth it?" Mako asked.

"Zero seems to think so and he's a lot smarter than I could ever be so I trust his judgment. He usually tends to be right about things that I could never even began to comprehend." [Name] said as he finally found the box that had been lost in the sewers.

"Found it." [Name] said aloud as he started towards the entrance once more. "Man I'm going to need a long shower when I get back to the lab." [Name] said through his phone.

"Is it really that bad?" Mako asked.

"Worse than I could even began to describe imagine the worst smell you've ever experienced and then times that by ten and you get the idea of what the water I'm going throw smells like." [Name] said a little disgusted by the fact that he had been down there for almost a solid hour.

"Well what are you going to do next?" Mako asked.

"Zero said something about a special type of metal that's located at the bottom of a lake near the enterance of town so I was go to head there then back to the lab." [Name] said with a sigh.

"So that's it just some kind of metal at the bottom of the lake?" Mako asked.

"Yeah he just wants the metal. Although he did warn me about some kind of genetically perfect snake he had engineered and released because it became to big for him to keep in lab so that may cause my some problems but I mean I just fought off two hundred people with more than enough intent to kill me so I should be fine." [Name] said as confidently as ever.

"So you're going to fight a giant snake?" Mako asked.

"Yeah more or less. Listen if this snake is as big as Zero makes it out to be it shouldn't be that big so theirs nothing to worry about. I also need to hang up I've never fought a snake before so it could be a little difficult with me talking to you." [Name] said as he looked at the enormous wall he had to scale to get the supposed lake.

"Okay bye I'll see you when you get back." Mako said as she hung up. [Name] removed the phone from his ear and started to wall once he reached the top he looked down and saw the lake he smirked at his luck and went to jump into the lake. When he did the snake Zero had mention came out of the water and looked at him.

"Ah shit walked right into this one and as he was halfway down his phone rang and he saw it was Ryuko. "Of all the times you could have called." He answered it nonetheless and the snake that was ready to attack lunged forward and sent him into a wall.

"Hello." [Name] said through the phone. He quickly pulled himself out of the crater he was in and jumped to the ground.

"Yeah hi [Name]-kun Mako just told me that you're planning to fight a giant snake." He heard Ryuko say and he dodged another attack sent at him by the snake.

"Well I'm not PLANNING to fight the snake anymore." [Name] said as the snake bit down on his lower body and started to shake his head back and forth.

"Really well That's good to hear snakes aren't exactly fund to deal with." Ryuko said while [Name] was punching the nose of said creature trying to free himself.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I had a bad experience with a snake when I was little I bit me and dad had to find a new way to get the venom out of my body." [Name] said as the giant snake tossed his body into the air.

"Really I'll have to ask him about that sometime." Ryuko said as [Name] looked at the snake that was about to swallow him whole.

"Listen Ryuko I need to call you back." [Name] said as he fell towards the snake.

"Okay well I'll call back in a little bit." With that said Ryuko hung up and [Name] was swallowed by the snake. As [Name] slid sat in the beasts body a strange thought passed through his head. 'Huh so this is what being swallowed alive by a giant snake feels like.' He then slid his phone back into his pocket and tried to think of a way to escape.

He only came up with one idea and that was to remove his ring. After a moment of thought he decided to remove his ring. When he did the wind that was usually released when the ring was removed started to swirl within the snake causing it to explode. As [Name] landed he shook the green goo off him and entered the water. Only one thing passing threw his mind as he put his ring back on.

'I don't what Zero says When I get to the lab I'm taking a long nice hot shower. I've been through the forest where literally hundreds of bugs tried to eat me. I was in what I'm pretty sure is the worse smelling sewer on the face of the planet and now I'm covered in snake guts. I deserve a shower.'

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. Sorry for the long wait I lost my word document to this and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter until then leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone yes I have once again returned and I' here with another chapter. Not much to say so let's just get this started.**

**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Chapter 19: The twins Pt. 1**

It had been almost five days since [Name] had completed his tasks for Zero. Ryuko had already gotten Seketsu back. She was currently sleeping and having a rather pleasant dream. She of course was woken up by all the noise of the household. She looked over to her phone seeing that it was blinking.

When she picked it up she saw that she had a new voicemail from [Name]. She smiled and played it.

"Hey Ryuko-chan I hope you get this. I miss you and look forward to seeing you again. Speaking of which all that's left for me to do is get the twins and head back. Apparently they moved into a cave and just kind of made it their home. They probably expanded it though. Short and a bit annoying but they are productive and resourceful little bastards I'll give them that much. Anyway If everything goes as planned I should be back within a week. I hope you don't plan on doing anything reckless While I'm gone. Anyway I got to go Zero's trying to explain something to me. Alright bye I love you." And with that said it came to an end.

Ryuko gained a somewhat pained look on her face she was planning on doing something reckless her Satsuki were going to attack Ragyo today. She of course couldn't tell [Name] this he it might make him mess up as well as make him come home. After all Hideo apparently wanted to avoid Ragyo as much as possible when he was alive and he must have had his reasons as to why. [Name] knew this and in turn also tried to avoid her.

She let out a sigh and got up when she did only one thought passed through her mind. 'I wounder what [Name] is doing?'

With [Name] and Zero

They were currently at the enterance of the cave. [Name] was holding a piece of paper in front of his face looking over it. "Are you sure this is right?" [Name] asked looking at his friend.

"Look [Name] you've already asked that three times I'm repeating myself again." Zero stated absent mindedly fiddling with his hat.

"Yeah I know but this is saying that we have to go into this stupid cave for about half a mile past the giant spider nests. Play some stupid puzzle they made. Just to unlock the passage that leads down into the lower part of the cave that they made. Which is like a mile long stretch full of your experiments and booby-traps before we even get to the door that leads to their room which again is full of huge fucking spiders." [Name] said looking at the map is disbelief.

"Look I just gave you the map I did not build the fucking place." Zero said looking at [Name] a little agitated.

"Yeah I know but according to this their is also a secret door that leads straight to their room That's right around here somewhere there has to be some way to open it." [Name] said then all of a sudden over a speaker the twins had placed a voice was heard.

"Would you two shut the hell up we're trying to sleep." A voice said a with a massive amount of agitation.

[Name] recognized this voice and yelled out. "Hey Xerxes. How have you been?"

"Is that you [Name]?" A different voice asked this time.

"Xenophanes How have you been holding up?" [Name] asked.

"Well you know about the same we've been breeding those genetic spiders Zero told us to get rid of. Makes our cave a bit more impressive don't you think?" The male said looking at him.

"Yeah this sure is one impressive home you two have made. Now can you open up? I got to talk to you." [Name] said looking at the speaker.

Silence filled the room for a second before a response finally came. "No."

"What?" [Name] asked in disbelief.

"You two have to go the long way." Xerxes stated.

"I really don't think that'd be in your best interest." Zero said looking at the speaker.

"Why not?" Xenophanes asked.

"He isn't in a playing mood today. It wouldn't be wise for your health to cross [Name] today." Zero stated.

"Oh well to bad you still have to go the long way." The two stated simultaneously.

"Come on we used to be partners in crime I'm sure if look deep down in your heart you'll find tha-" [Name] began

"The answers still no." The two stated almost as if they were bored with the conversation.

"Look I wasn't going to hurt you but I swear to god if you make me go the long way around I'm going to steal your fucking souls." [Name] said with nothing but pure venom in his words.

"Yeah well we'd like to see you try so bring it BITCH!" The two said as the speaker exploded officially eliminating any form of contact that [Name] and Zero had with the two.

"Are you going to make good on your threat because I'm pretty sure the soul is an abstract idea and can't be stolen or even touched for that matter." Zero said looking at the male.

"Well guess I'm going to try and find out." [Name] said looking at the male who was lazily spinning his hat on his pointer finger.

"You know I don't get why you are having such a problem with this. You and them used to sneak by traps and security defenses all the time. Plus I've seen you run more than two miles this shouldn't be that big of a deal." Zero said looking at him.

"Yes the only problem I have with this is that this cave isn't filled with regular traps and security measures. It's filled with their traps and your stupid mutant spiders that they were supposed to have killed not kept and breed for their own purpose." [Name] said as he trudged throw the hall.

"Really you make it sound as if this is going to be difficult. We have a make that labels where their traps are and you've dealt with my spiders before so no big deal." Zero stated as he heard crawling behind him.

"Yes the only difference is that I only had to face one of you damn spiders at a time not several and I didn't have to do that while trying to avoid all of the twins booby-traps and now throw in the fact I have to protect you as well and their no way they aren't going to be sorry for what they just did." [Name] stated as he walked down the hall.

"You act as if they are purposely trying to kill us. I'm sure theirs no way-" Began and as he did he stepped on a tile that sunk into the ground slightly as well as a *CLICK* behind it.

Zero stopped and looked at the ground and saw this. [Name]s Eye's widened as he saw what Zero had stepped on. He knew this trick the Twins had him run a few trails on it. Zero was about to move until [Name] interfered. "_WAIT!_ Zero What ever you do don't move you foot from that tile." [Name] said looking at him.

"Why?" Zero questioned.

"Look up." [Name] stated and Zero paled at what he saw their where several hole in the roof releasing gas and I wasn't just above him but it would seem as if where they had come from was covered in these holes as well as some distance in front of them.

Zero took a moment to examine what the twins had done then it hit him. If the holes where releasing gas then the moment that he removed his foot it would set off a spark somewhere and the entire hall way would be lit into flames. They had literally just made a huge bomb that was waiting to go off.

"Alright Zero I got a plan get ready to jump." [Name] said as back up a little bit. Zero nodded and watching for any sudden movement that could give away what [Name] was planning to do. He then started to jog towards him. Zero then knew what he was implying [Name] would jog until he got to a certain distance then he would jump on his back and [Name] would use his speed to dart down the halls.

Just like Zero had thought he waited and jumped on [Name]s back when he was a little further past him and then [Name] darted down the hall of course he couldn't go his full speed with someone on his back if he removed his ring he would be able to carry zero with little to no effort but if he did he would lose the ability to access his incredible speed.

Zero looked behind him and saw that the flames weren't really much of a threat. Even with Zero on his back [Name] was still capable of easily breaking the sound barrier. [Name] didn't slow down that was until he reached the end of the holes and saw that be hind him was a complete wall of fire and flames.

"Be more carful Zero We're probably going to run into more traps like that as we get deeper and deeper into the cave." [Name] said looking at the slightly shorter male.

"They got more traps like that down here?" Zero questioned.

"Yeah and all that other stuff I mentioned earlier." [Name] said looking at him.

"Well then this may be more difficult than I originally anticipated." Zero stated as he walked forward and this time stepped on a wire. [Name] looked at the wire and tilted his head to the side. "I'm going to be honest that one's new to me." [Name] said as he looked at the wire.

It didn't seem like much but everything that Xerxes and Xenophanes it did something else as seen in their previous trap. Then the two males heard some rumbling and [Name] looked behind Zero to see a giant bolder rolling towards them. The two instinctively started to run.

They ran for almost a quarter of a mile and then saw to pillars Zero how ever noticed that on top of those pillars their were several rocks ready to fall. Zero saw what they were doing and he didn't like it. As the two raced past the two large pillars the boulder hit and the rocks that were on top came tumbling down as well as the pillars.

They had just trapped them inside of their so called home. Zero turned around and looked for a way to possibly remove the rocks. As he did so he heard [Name] let out a sigh of frustration as he also stated. "This is going to be a long day."

Zero then turned around saying "What makes you say-" he was immediately silenced as he saw several of his experimental spider crawling down the wall. He grew pale and let out a sigh.

Zero then put on his hat and [Name] put on his gloves and the two said the same thing simultaneously. "Active stage 2" the gloves on [Name]s hands expanded into their gantlet forms and the hat on Zeros he expanded into a helmet.

"You think you can keep up?" [Name] asked.

"I may not be as strong as you but I can definitely out think these things after all I created them." Zero said looking at him.

"Right well then I guess we better get started." [Name] stated.

"Agreed." Was Zero's reply and the two rush forward at the mob of spiders in front of them.

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I should have the nest up very soon. Like always leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer it at the beginning of the next chapter until then.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone and welcome back. I have returned with another part of kill la kill worthy of my love. I hope you all enjoy.**

**"Junketsu/senketsu"**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMIMG"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 20: The twins Pt. 2**

"I thought I got rid of that thing." Zero stated looking at the water.

"You mean you actually tired to get rid of it?" [Name] asked looking at them.

"Yeah I didn't see any possible way I could use it. I mean it sounded like a good idea but as far as its usability goes there wasn't much I could do with it unless I got water and I didn't feel like wasting time." Zero said looking at the large amount of water they had filled the room with.

"Yeah well apparently they were able to waste enough time to get all this water I mean really what the hell. Its almost like they designed this cave for . . . Oh those motherfuckers." [Name] said coming to a realization.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked seeing his friend in a clearly visible rage.

"They designed this cave for us." [Name] said feeling his body start to tremble.

"You are just now figuring that out. Yes they designed this cave for us they probably knew we would want to talk to them and made this cave just to be difficult." Zero said with a sigh at the end.

"Well what are we going to do about this thing?" Zero said coming close to the pool of water.

He then turned around to see [Name] taking off his shirt. "What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Well I don't like getting my shirt and shoes wet so I'm taking them off." [Name] said reaching for he feet.

"You're really going to get in the water with that thing?" Zero asked looking at him.

"Yeah if the twins want to be difficult that's fine with me." [Name] said stretching his body and going to the edge of the pool. "After all this mecha-shark you made can't be that difficult to deal with can it?" [Name] said jumping into the water.

"Well I would agree with you but-" Zero said as he saw [Name] get sent out of the water and into the ceiling with a giant shark that rose from the water after him. "I put a lot of work into it's design." Zero said as he watched [Name] quickly move out of the way avoiding the mechanical sharks giant teeth. [Name] then used the ceiling to jump back into the water.

Zero then watched as the water became violent for several seconds before [Name] was once again thrown back out once this time landing on the ground and coming to a halt next to Zero. [Name] then got up and walked to the edge of the water. "Let's try this again." He said slipping on his gloves.

Within no time at all [Name] was back in the water and this time Zero saw a few bubbles coming from different spots of it. This Zero watched as [Name] jumped from the water and onto the walls followed by several bullets. Zero then watched as [Name] jumped from the walls and landed beside him.

[Name] then looked to Zero with a slightly agitated look. "You gave it gun?" [Name] asked although it was really more of a statement.

"Yeah and lots of them." Zero said looking at the male beside him.

"Why?" [Name] asked.

Zero shrugged and responded with "Just seemed like it needed a bit more power."

"A bit more power? You do realize I am fighting this thing under water right. I don't know if you've ever tired to fight anything underwater but it never qualifies as easy and, those are just regular enemies not a giant mechanical shark that is loaded with guns." [Name] said looking at Zero.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Zero asked looking at him. [Name] just extended his hand pointing at his hat.

"You want my hat?" Zero asked looking at him.

"Yes I want you hat now hand it over." [Name] said making a jester with his hand.

"Why?" Zero asked looking at him.

"Well one it a piece that was based off my gloves. Which is why you named it the steam dragon Helm and second I'm fighting your creation while your just standing here now hand it over." [Name] said looking at him.

Zero with a sigh nodded and tossed [Name] his hat. [Name] caught it put it on and it transformed into a helmet that covered his head and most of his neck. He then dove back into the water and once again Zero saw what he had seen before a sift in the water followed by [Name] being thrown out.

"I see my hat didn't make much of a difference." Zero said smiling down at him.

"What's so funny?" [Name] asked getting back up.

"I'm starting to find this a little funny." Zero said as [Name] got up a little agitated.

"Just so you know after the twins I'm kicking your ass next." [Name] said as he looked at the water and spoke "Stage two" When he did both his gloves and Zero's helmet changed into matching versions of each other.

He then once again dove into the water and zero was surprised When he saw bubbles coming from the water and well as a few chucks of metal fly out of the water. "Man he must be pissed." Zero said as he once again shot out of the water only this time he was only dodging bullets that were being fired from the water he jumped from the wall to the ceiling and back into the water.

"Man he's really going at it." Zero said as he watched him dive back into the water. "Can't wait to see how he handles stage two." Zero said as the water turned red from a single source of light. [Name] was immediately shot out of the water with a shark that now looked to be more human the fish.

"Oh so it skipped stage two and went directly to stage three. I didn't know it could do that." Zero said as he watched the two take up opposite walls and dart at each other. The both made sonic booms when they launched off the walls Zero had expected this however he did not expect neither one of them dodging which resulted in both of their heads clashing together.

Zero was even more surprised when [Name] they both started to attack each other and neither one of them gained an advantage over the other. That was until the [Name] used his gloves and missed his opponents face. this cause his metal foe to go completely upside down.

[Name] saw this wrapped both his arms and legs around his opponent and stiffened his body to keep the body straight. His head was sent directly into the ground and [Name] immediately tried to jumped back. However when he did [Name] felt two felt a hand grip the back of his head and saw the ground approaching rather fast.

He then heard the crack of the ground and felt his face being dragged through it. Zero watched as the metal being drug [Name] by his head back into the water. "I can't wait to see how he deals with it's extra feature when it kicks in." Zero said looking at water.

He got closer to the edge because now curiosity had gotten the best of him. He soon found out that the water he was looking at was crystal clear. He saw as both [Name] and his creation both clashed again and again underwater. [Name] tried to dart toward the top for air most likely but the machine had grabbed ahold of his foot and Zero was able to catch the slightest hint of green in his creations eyes.

"Well things just got a whole lot harder for him." Zero said as it threw [Name] down to the bottom. When [Name] did reach the bottom he jumped back up and the gloves released a massive amount of white flames and his dominate hand was sent at the machine. When it went to dodge [Name] averted his path and shot above the water taking in a huge gasp of air.

He was so preoccupied with catching his breath that he didn't notice the machine shooting up at him until it had left the water unfortunately he had no time to react and the metal fist's of the robot had been sent into [Name]'s gut causing him to cough up a rather large amount of blood.

[Name] instantly retaliated but grabbing the machines head and slamming his own into it. He was however surprise when his opponent raised both of it's hands to block his attack. It then grabbed both of [Name]'s hands and did several flipped before slamming [Name]'s body into the ground.

"Zero what's going on?" [Name] asked looking at said male beside him panting repeatedly out of breath.

"It would appear as if it has entered stage three Shark boy mode and has also activated it's hidden feature." Zero said looking at him.

"What's it's hidden feature?" [Name] asked as his opponent dove back into the water.

"Well to put it simply it learns. That pretty much the only way to put it. You may have noticed that at some point when you where fighting that its eyes changed from solid red to red with a slight green in the center. This is its hidden feature. It records how you attack and defend and try's to predict you next moves as accurately as possible. To put it simply the long you spend fighting this thing the less and less likely you are to win." Zero said looking at him.

"Is there any way to counter this hidden feature you installed?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"No you just need to hit it fast and hit it hard, Before it has time to completely learn your fighting style." Zero said as he watched [Name] walk back to the edge the water.

"I could just remove my ring." [Name] said reaching for said piece of clothing.

"I think that would be a fatal mistake." Zero said looking at him.

"Why's that?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well this isn't the open the wind and energy you would produce would probably cause a cave in. You would be trapped and I would be crushed so not fun for either of us." Zero said as he took a seat.

"You know it would kill you to try and help." [Name] said looking at him.

"Yes I know but the only thing I have left is my own Decay metal ring and if I remove it all that will do is increase my intelligence and I don't see how that would help." Zero said as he leaned back.

"I could think of a few ways it could help us." [Name] said looking at Zero.

"They wouldn't work." Zero said [Name] then turned around and was about to say something but the robot that had been in the water jumped when he turned his back and the two went back into he water.

"Although if you were to remove your ring underwater that would work wind can't be produced underwater and the energy you give off would have been absorbed by the water." Zero said out loud looking in front of him.

"When he get's done with this the twins are going to be in for it. Let's just hope he doesn't kill them he needs their help at the moment. Man I don't know who this Ryuko girl is but I will hand it to her. She was smart enough to get [Name] when all the other girls wouldn't even give him so much as a side ways glance." Zero said looking at the ceiling thinking about said girl.

Zero then said something out loud just as he watched the two figures once again resurface. "I wonder if he'll let to be the best man?"

**Alright so that is the end of this chapter everyone I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone and welcome back. I have returned with another part of kill la kill worthy of my love. I hope you all enjoy.**

**"Junketsu/senketsu"**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMIMG"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 21: The twins Pt. 3**

[Name] was tapping his foot with his arms crossed looking at the two short blonde males in front of him. "Oh hey you finally made it. One of the males said looking at him.

"Yeah and I'm pissed." [Name] said looking at him.

"Well that's normal I'm sure a lot of others would be to. So what was it you wanted?" One of the males asked looking at him.

"Right well I need your help." Zero said looking at them.

"Why?" The two asked almost instantly.

"You usually never ask for our help." One of the males said looking at him only for the other to finish "Yeah I was under the impression that you hated us." He said looking at him.

"No your right on both accounts but I promised someone I'd get your help so I kind of need to come back with the both of you." [Name] his expression not changing.

"So you're only here to get our help." One of the twins said looking at him.

"Yeah pretty much." [Name] said looking at them.

"Well we don't want to help." They both once again answered within seconds.

"Why not?" [Name] asked looking at them.

"Well we aren't exact one's that liked being used." Xerxes said looking at him.

"Yeah and I'm not exactly one to spend six hours fighting a robot for no reward. Weather you like it or not you are coming with me." [Name] said looking at them.

The two exchanged glances and nod their heads. "Alright we'll go with you." [Name] then smiled but it quickly turned into a frown as he realized the twins weren't done. "But You have to beat us in a fight." Xerxes said stepping forward.

"Alright." [Name] said cracking his neck. "Which one of you is first?" He didn't have time to argue he looked at them and they both stepped forward.

"You'll be fighting both of us." The slightly taller male said stepping forward.

"Two against one. I have no problem with it." [Name] said looking at them.

"You will soon." The two said simultaneously. Xerxes then snapped his feet together while Xenophanes put both his hands on his chest. "Activate stage two" they both said and instantly shoes that Xerxes was wearing changed into boots that matched gloves when they where in stage two.

The first reaction [Name] had was to look at Zero. "Really? You gave these two the Steam dragon boots and the steam dragon chest plate?" Zero just shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah they wouldn't leave me alone until I finally gave it to them. I was in the middle of some delicate research at the time and couldn't be bothered." He said looking at him. He saw [Name]s eye starting to build up some anger. "T-tell you what why don't you keep my hat as repayment." Zero said looking at him.

[Name]'s rage quickly subsided and he agreed to Zero's suggestion. "Yeah I'll keep your hat and in return I won't make it to were you need to eat through a tube." He said looking at him.

"Yeah see everything works out for the best." He said looking at [Name].

"Whatever let's just get this over with." [Name] said as he looked at the two figures in front of him.

"Right well let's get this started." Xerxes then dashed forward leaving a trail of white flames behind him. He attempted to jump up and tried to kick [Name] it the head. [Name] however saw this and ducked below it but Xerxes used the flames from his boots to kick downwards. [Name] guarded at the last second by bringing his gauntlets up and using his forearms to stop the kick.

However in doing so he failed to notice that the other twin Xenophanes was using his piece of the armor to fly at high speeds and crashed into [Name]'s back. [Name] gasped out in surprise and was even more surprised when he felt a kick land with his jaw. [Name] was sent into the air where he was surprised to see Xerxes once again in front of him.

Xerxes once again tried to land an axe kick but just like the last time [Name] guarded but the force from his kick sent him to the ground. [Name] was able to land on the ground on his feet but surprised when he saw the Xerxes was still in the air.

He then saw why. The bottom of his boots where releasing white flames. The force that this would create keep him afloat the same could be said with Xenophanes and his bulky armor. They were both releasing their flames in certain places to keep them afloat.

"Now you see why this is going to be a bit harder than you originally thought." Xenophanes said looking at [Name].

"Yes I guess you would understand now. We can fight you from the sky's while you are confined to the ground." Xerxes said looking at him.

"Well this will be a new experience but you're still coming back with me." [Name] said looking at them.

"What makes you say that?" Xenophanes asked as he and Xerxes lowered themselves to the ground.

"I sat this because the reason I'm trying to bring you with me is for someone important to me and I refuse to let her down." He said as Ryuko came to mind. "Plus I think you forgot something." [Name] said looking at them.

"What would that be?" Xerxes questioned looking at him.

"My speed." [Name] said as he suddenly flashed across the room. The two were about to dodge but they were no match for his speed. Xenophanes was the first to be punched with the enhanced force of the gauntlets helping him along the way.

Xenophanes suddenly found himself skidding across the room. Xerxes was about to attack but he looked to his side a little to late and found himself also being punched only this time it was in an upward motion sending him into the air.

He rebounded in mid air and Xenophanes dug himself out of the wall both took residents beside each other. They then smirked and looked at him before each held out their right hand both showing their own decay metal ring Xerxes taking up residents on his thumb and Xenophanes on his pointer finger.

They both removed their rings at the same time. Making the ground beneath them crack but not releasing any wind like when [Name] removed their rings. [Name] let out a sigh and got ready for a long battle. 'Great things just got more difficult for me.' [Name] thought as he took a fighting stance.

The both dashed forward and [Name] was able to how off their assault with only his hands. 'If I remember correctly their rings were different from mine and Zero's. It doesn't make them stronger like mine and doesn't make them smarter like Zero's. In fact if I remember correctly it makes them more durable.' He thought as he looked at them.

He went to test what he remembered he dashed forward as did the twins he punched both of them in the face and they both retaliated by each sending a fist into his gut. [Name] was sent back a few feet. 'Damn I thought my punchs would have at least surprised them.' He thought as he skidded to a stop.

He then looked at their face and saw that he didn't even leave a scratch on them. His eyes then narrowed and he dashed forward punching Xerxes in the face sending him back. Name wasted no time in using his speed to dance around him and deliver multiple blows to the same spot on his face.

He stopped and looked at what he had done and saw that his face was still unscratched. 'Damn I hit him close to thirty times in the same spot.' [Name] thought as Xerxes spoke his mind. "What's the matter [Name] I noticed you're still as fast as ever but in terms of strength you seem to be falling behind everyone." He said in a very mocking manner.

"Oh really. Well then I guess I have to step up my game." He took a stance that suggest he was going to run. "activate stage three" [Name] said as he once again dashed forward. Xerxes eyes widen slightly as [Name]'s gauntlets shot out white flames that were cloaked in steam. [Name]'s fist met Xerxes face full force. [Name] heard a satisfying crack as he dashed past him.

When he looked back he saw Xerxes slightly agitated and having a broken nose with blood leading down to his chin. "looks like I'm not to far behind." He said looking at the shorter male in front of him.

"Yeah but looks like that hit took a lot out of you." Xenophanes said as approached [Name] from behind. "Otherwise I wouldn't been able to get this close." [Name] on instinct turned around and using his gloves once again connected a hit that actually managed to do something.

'I hate to admit it but he's right.' [Name] thought as Xenophanes was sent into a wall. 'I have to hit them with almost my entire strength to land any kind of minor damage on them. If I keep going at this rate I'll be out of energy while all they'll have is a few scratches on their faces.' [Name] thought as he watched the two of them rush forward at him again.

'Not only that but they also keep attacking me without fear of being hurt because they know I can really only attack one of them at a time. Damn it this is going to be a long battle.' [Name] thought as he looked at the two that were rushing at him.

[Name] then rushed at them and landed a punch to Xenophanes face when he did it made said blonde do a mid air flip were [Name] instantly continued his assault by turning around dashing towards him. He stopped mere inch's from his face and used his gloves to send out steam and flames which made him clash with his face sending him into the ground.

Zero was just watching this and he walked over to a local chair and watched as [Name] fought the two. Zero then grew curious about the match and removed his own ring to increase his intelligence. "This fight has six million nine hundred fifty two thousand three hundred sixty one possible outcomes. Out of these the twins only win sixteen point six five nine one percent of these match's." Zero said as he put his ring back on.

He then let out a sigh of disappointment. "Why do I always spoil myself when it comes to things like this?" he asked aloud. "Well logic dictates that [Name] is most likely going to win but Science has been wrong before so let's just see how thing play out shall we." Zero said as he watched the fight progress.

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the beginning of the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I'm back and here with charter 22 I hope you all enjoy it. I also have a friend His name is Kaizero5 on Wattpad he's looking for some people to read his K.L.K. fanfic so if you have a Wattpad account check it out.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

"**Junketsu/Senketsu"**

**Disclaimer : I don't own kill la kill **

**Chapter 22: [Name] vs Ryuko**

[Name] and his three new partners were currently trying to find the boat that he had heard Ryuko and the others had been staying on. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Zero asked looking at him.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right way." [Name] said looking at him.

"Hey isn't that them?" Xerxes asked pointing to a rather large boat in the middle of the ocean.

"It has to be." [Name] said as they started up the engine to the speed boat and ran off to the boat they saw in the distance.

Once they got their a ladder was lowered so they could climb up. Once they reached the top they found Satsuki there looking at them. "Don't look at me like that." Zero said being the first to climb up.

She had a shocked expression on her face no one talked to her like that. Next she saw two twins come up after him. As they got onto the deck of the ship they stared at the girl that was in front of them. "What?" Xerxes asked.

His counterpart then finished he statement. "Do we have something on our face?" He asked and went to go look for a bathroom. The last however was the least surprising [Name] The older brother and son of some people they had on the ship. However he was carrying a large amount of luggage behind him. About four suitcases in one hand.

"Hey [Name] Be careful with those things I'm going to need them in tact for my next set of experiments." Zero said looking at him.

"Yes I know fragile and important all that nonsense." [Name] said stepping onto the boat. He then looked at the female figure in front of him and spoke. "Oh no please don't offer to help or anything." He said walking past the figure in front of him.

"So where will we be staying?" Zero asked making his way into a local room. "Here looks good." He said as he shut the door. [Name] let out a sigh of discomfort and walked to the room Zero had picked place his bags on the ground.

[Name] of course after he did this walked around the ship and found everyone but two people. Mako his younger sister and Ryuko the girl he had fallen in love with. After almost a whole hour of searching he finally decided to approach someone he knew would know where she was.

He approached the girl Ryuko had tried to kill and looked at the male that was following her Ira. "Ira leave us I have something I need to ask Satsuki and would appreciate it if no one was around to hear." He said looking at her.

"Yes I . . . understand." He said leaving the room.

"How'd you get him to obey you?" Satsuki asked looking at him.

"Shut up." He stated looking at her. "Where's Mako?" He asked looking at her.

"She is in her room most likely sleeping." She stated looking at him.

"Alright then where's Ryuko-chan." [Name] stated looking at her. She seemed a bit stunned at first but then slowly went to speak only for a loud explosion and the ship vibrating to take her off guard. "Well it would seem as if she is on the deck of the ship." Satsuki said.

[Name]'s eyes narrowed as he ran off towards the deck to see what she had meant. When he got their he found Zero and the twins already there looking at her. This was when [Name] saw Ryuko wearing Junketsu. "Why is Ryuko wearing Junketsu?" [Name] asked out loud.

Ira was the one to answer being the one to look after his little sister while he was gone. "She went crazy a while ago although the Junketsu thing is a little new." He said looking at him.

"That's not good." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh Satsuki where are you hiding?" She said looking around.

[Name] averted his attention to the twins and said. "Buy me some time." The nodded and activated their pieces of armor.

"So you ask Koko-chan out yet?" [Name] said looking at him.

"I don't think now's the best time to ask her out." The larger male said a blush staining his face. It was quiet a couple of seconds before Ira spoke again. "You really think they'll be able to beat her?" He asked looking at [Name].

"Oh not a chance." He said looking at them.

"Then why'd you send them to fight her?" Ira asked as on of the twins came crashing down between them his boots turning back into regular boots. [Name] calmly walked over to Xerxes and removed said piece of clothing.

"If I'm going to fight her I'll need all the pieces of the steam dragon armor to make sure I don't die." [Name] said looking at him.

"Why not just remove your ring?" Ira asked looking at him.

"Well if I remove my ring I won't be able to hear what Hideo is saying." He said looking at him.

"So you want me to help with this fight?" Hideo asked inside his ring.

'Yeah I don't know what's going on but just by looking in her eyes I can tell something is wrong with Ryuko-chan.' He thought back to his counterpart.

Hideo let out a sigh and once again spoke. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked looking at him.

'Well you got anything that can help see what's wrong with her?' [Name] asked looking at the ring.

"Yeah but in order for it to be in anyway accurate the decay metal ring will have to be touching her skin." Hideo said.

'So basically I'm going to be hitting her in the face?' [Name] said looking at the ring.

"Yeah I know sucks right." Hideo said mocking him slightly.

"Alright now where's the other?" [Name] asked looking at sky to see the other twin come crashing to the deck. He didn't move so [Name] took this chance to also get his piece of the armor.

While he was walking across the deck he also slipped on his gloves as well as the boots he had taken from Xerxes. When he final got to the last remaining piece of armor he looked at it for a less then a second and took it off of him.

Once he had all the armor pieces he looked at the girl the was now approaching him. "So you're next huh." She said looking at him.

"It would appear so Ryuko-chan." [Name] then remembered what Hideo had said looking at his hand he grunted and removed one of his gloves so the ring would be exposed during the fight.

He then activated the rest of his armor each piece connecting to the other. It gained a blood red look and a symbol appeared on the chest although because the last piece was missing the symbol looked a little faded. [Name] then approached Ryuko and looked at her.

"You ready?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah." She said as she dashed forward and tried to cut him with her half of the scissors. [Name] wasn't stupid the only part of him that would have been able to take a swing from her scissors would have been his decay metal ring and that is an extremely small space that could have consequences if he missed.

"What's the matter can't bring yourself to hit me?" She asked looking at him.

'I just know I'm going to feel like an asshole in the morning.' [Name] thought as he swung forward and connected with her face. It sent her back a few feet and she rushed forward and each time she did [Name] would land a blow with her face.

'Are you getting anything Hideo?' [Name] asked knowing it was only a matter of time before Ryuko found out what he was doing.

"Yeah it seems like that Ragyo chick did something to awaken the part of her that are made of life fibers leaving her a highly hostile to those who aren't made of life fibers or to those who wish to stop life fibers." Hideo said as [Name] barely dodged an attack from Ryuko that was meant to take his head off.

'So what do I do about it?' [Name] mentally asked looking at the girl in front of him.

"Well to put it simply there are only a few different ways to deal with this." Came Hideo's response.

'Well hurry up and tell me!' [Name] mentally yelled leaving the teen he used to call friend with a busted eardrum.

"Well the first option is to force the life fibers to go back to sleep which won't happen as long as she's wearing Junketsu. The second is that we have to tame them which could be difficult in her current state but it's not impossible. The third option is that we will have to make her go throw an experience so traumatic that she'll never want anything to do with Life fibers ever again. Take your pick." Hideo said smirking already knowing which one he was going to pick.

'I think I'll go with option two.' [Name] said looking at his ring.

"Yeah well you can put your other glove back on. You won't need the ring for this." He said and [Name] nodded putting his other glove back on. It activated and instantly connected to the other pieces of his armor. Now that all the armor was connected it went though a change.

The shoulders of the armor became white and looked as if it was just a little hot. The helmet also went through some changes with it gaining a new design the hole where the should have been closed up looking to be razor sharp teeth. The most noticeable change though was the back two large wings shot out. White with red on it that looked as if blood had been splattered on it. The symbol on his chest also became clear to see. It was now a white flame with the tip and the bottom both separating forming two spirals and four drills that formed an X be hind it.

"Now let's see about taming that wild side of you Ryuko-chan." [Name] stated as the eyes hole he had started to leak purple flames from it.

**Hey everyone I hope you all like this chapter. As usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my oh so loyal fans I am back and here with chapter twenty three. I really don't have much to say today so let's just jump right into things.**

**"**Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_YELLING/SCREAMING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**chapter 23: injury and inventions**

[Name] looked at the female he saw in front of him. He wasn't very sure if he could "Tame" her but he was going to try at least. She dashed forward and tried to cut him in half however to her surprise he stopped it with one of his gauntlets. He then turned his wrist and Ryuko saw several bumps starting to appear. She jumped back to see the bumps that were forming on his gauntlet to shoot out into thin needles that easily pierced the metal of the ship.

Ryuko then looked at him and she saw steam gathering around his hands. "What are you gonna do?" Ryuko asked in a mocking tone. He then pulled back one of his hands and launched it at the ground where steam quickly made it impossible to see him.

Ryuko gave him a look that said she wasn't impressed and was about to say something until several small objects made of steam came out of the pile of steam. She looked unimpressed until one connected with her gut. It promptly exploded into steam and sent her back a couple feet. When she stopped skidding she looked at the pile of steam that was still around the male and she grew irritated.

She now knew that whatever those things he threw at he were are not just steam but it was hot so it also had some of his flames. She looked to the spot it had connected with and she grew enraged seeing that part of her suit had some scorch marks on it.

She with a powerful swing sent wind that cleared the seam almost instantly she was once again surprised to find that [Name] was not there. She on instinct looked behind her on once again saw nothing she then averted her head to above her. She saw the armored male floating above her. With steam still gathering around his hands.

She jumped up with the bottom of her feet emitting steam as she shot up at him. [Name] then took a stance as if he was going to punch her. She smirked and stopped "Can't hit me if I'm out of your range." She said only to have [Name] launch a punch and the steam projectile she had seen before form in front of him and was sent flying at her.

She dodged it only to see several more flying at her. While [Name] was punching and sending his steam at her she looked at him and he decided to talk. "Ryuko-Chan why are you acting like this?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW_!" She yelled at him and dashed at him.

"Then what are you feeling so I can understand your reasoning." [Name] said looking at her.

"_WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO ME? IF I DO TELL YOU THEN THAT WILL JUST GIVE YOU MORE REASON TO HATE ME!"_ She once again yelled while throwing a punch at his face.

"Hate you Ryuko-Chan I don't hate you." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her close. "I care for you more than anyone else on this boat." He said looking into her eye. He suddenly felt an incredible pain between his legs. He then looked down and saw Ryuko's knee planted in his groin.

He immediately fell down to the ground holding his pained area. He saw Ryuko holding a sword above him and saw her swing it down however when he opened his eyes he saw Satsuki looking at him and oddly enough wearing Senketsu. "Hurry up and get out of the way." She commanded looking at him.

[Name] got up and looked at the two exchange blows. When he looked to his side he Saw Zero looking down at him. "Want to help with her?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Me no However I got something that might help with her." He said looking at him.

"What is it?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"A robot." Zero stated looking at him.

"How will that help us?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well in the long run it won't but for the next minute it help." Zero said looking down at the male.

"How?" [Name] asked a little skeptical.

"Well it's a robot a built to have the same fighting style as well as skills of Hideo." Zero said looking at him. [Name]'s eyes suddenly widened. "Are you serious?" [Name] exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah It also processes he speed and power as well." Zero stated proudly.

"Well then why aren't we using it?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Like I said it will only last for one minute you didn't think it could run forever now did you?" Zero said looking at [Name].

"I guess that's true so when do you plan on using it?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"As soon as little Miss princess gets done fighting her." Zero said as he watched them put on an impressive display however it ultimately proved useless. Ryuko raised her sword and swung it down only for her to be moved. When she opened her eyes she saw two sets of blonde hair in front of her.

"Geez you got a death wish or something?" One of the males asked.

"No I bet she was paralyzed in fear." The other one stated. They dropped her in front of her four companions and they all attended to her wounds. The two mirrors looked at her decided she was fine and walked over to [Name] and Zero. When they arrived they saw they were carrying a robot that looked almost exactly like Hideo.

"What's with the robot?" The two asked looking at Zero.

"It's going to fight Ryuko." He stated looking at them. When that was said Ryuko landed in front of them. She started to walk towards them and stopped when the eyes of the robot turned on. It stepped forward and looked at her. "This is complete bull. How about you all quick stalling and fight me like-" Before she could say anything else she found the robot only inch's from her.

When she actually got to look at it she saw that it was in mid air and the part close to her was his leg. Before she had time to dodge the machine kicked her in the neck. Sending her back When she regained balance she saw that the robot was once again close to her. She saw a punch come for he gut she jumped above it and watched as he fell right under her. She raised he sword and brought it down only to see the machine lay flat on it's back and propel its feet into her stomach.

Ryuko was sent into the air and stopped herself in mid air she grew irritated and flew down to the machine. She tried to attack it and he kept dodging all of her attacks. After a minute of dodging it tried to take out her legs however like before she jumped up and saw his leg divert from it's old path into he back sending her into the ground. She immediately got up and put her sword into execution mode. She then started to swing at it repeatedly.

The twins looked at Zero and spoke. "Why is this robot so good at fighting?" The two said at once.

"It was meant to be a robot Hideo which kind of explains it's design." Zero said as the five from before approached them.

"That robot of yours is pretty good." Uzu said looking at him.

"Yeah although It'd probably be better with a sword." The twins said at the same time once again.

"Yeah now that I think about it Hideo was always skilled with a sword wasn't he." Zero said looking at [Name]

"Saying he was skilled is an understatement he could defeat me the twins and you all at once if he had a sword." [Name] said looking at Zero.

"This is true." Zero said looking at him. He then turned to Uzu and looked at her. "You got any swords after all that thing is only going to last about twenty more seconds." He said looking at the male in front of him.

"Umm sure here." He said handing him a small sword.

Zero took it and looked at it "Not what I had in mind but it will do." Zero said as he threw the sword at his creation.

The machine caught it and almost instantly it clashing swords with Ryuko. "You really think that's going to be enough for it to beat Ryuko?" Nonon asked looking at the few in front of her.

"Yes. Hideo was more skilled than any of us when he was alive he put all of us to shame in that department. We've actually never seen him lose a fight." Zero said looking at her.

Ryuko then swung her sword clearly aiming for the machines stomach. However it jumped up and avoided damage it then swung it's sword down cutting part of Junketsu.

However it was still in the air and unable to avoid Ryuko's next attack she brought her sword to the side and looked at hit the robot's own sword sending it flying. It had little time to regain it's footing but when it did one of it's knee's where on the ground. Ryuko then appeared behind it with her sword already raised. However the machine turned around and its sword went forward.

When it did it went through the space that was meant to be used to hold the sword and the robot then got closer forcing Ryuko's hand out of the weapon and having the sword only centimeters from her neck. Ryuko let out an frustrated growl and an irritated expression took over her face. However just as she was about to admit defeat she saw the lights the machine had for eyes turn off.

A smirk then took over her face as she got her sword of the machines own sword and cut it to pieces. She then looked back to the teen she had been fighting previously and he looked at her and his armor once again took hold. The two once again rushed forward at each other and clashed. "Why are you doing this Ryuko-Chan?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Isn't it obvious it's what I was born to do. I was born with life fibers in me." She then looked at him and saw that he didn't seemed shocked in the least. "I bet now that you know that you find me absolutely disgusting. I glad I'm doing what I'm doing." She said looking at him.

"So you're glad you're doing the exact opposite of what your father would have wanted?" She seemed to shock her slightly. "Think about it for just a second your helping your fathers murderer. You think he'd want that you think he'd want you to betray all your friends to help a girl he dedicated his life to bringing down?" [Name] said looking at her.

"So what if I am! At least I'm happy! Besides I rather have the illusion of happiness then be with someone like you!" She said kicking him towards the ground he stopped mid flight and looked at her.

"Why would you say that?" [Name] knew it wasn't really her but it still hurt to hear her say that. Only to hear her response.

"Face it now that you know who I am. You'll never love me like you used to I'm just a freak of nature. Some kind of alien that wants to wear people as cloths." She said diving down at him. [Name] sighed and deactivated his armor and let the blade run through his stomach.

[Name] then grunted in pain an spit up a large amount of blood. He grabbed the back of her head and forced it close to his so their lips could make contact. "I already knew what you were. Hideo told me the ring kept acting weird around you so he came to the conclusion that you were some kind of special being infused with life fibers. I guess he wasn't to far off. Knowing that I still developed feelings for you." [Name] said as he saw a look of regret on her face.

She then dropped the sword which in turn made [Name] fall to the ground as well. She then looked at the what she was wearing disgust and started to rip it off. "_I DON'T WANT YOUR FAKE HAPPINESS_!" Ryuko yelled as the suit started to tear. "_I WANT REAL HAPPINES! I DON'T NEED MY MOM OR THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE I'M WEARING!" _She said as it was off and she to then fell down to the ship.

She then suddenly felt weak and closed her eyes. "I want senketsu and [Name] back they're my real happiness." She said as her world faded.

**Alright everyone that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the nest chapter until then.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone and as of Now this story has reached 50 reviews to be honest I never expected this story to make it this far. This was all made possible because of you so here each and everyone of you get some cookies. *Holds out a plate of cookies* take as many as you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill**

"talking"

'Thinking'

"_SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la kill**

**Chapter 24: How did he die**

Ryūko stood beside a bed looking down at the man she had cut. She looked down ashamed of herself. **"Ryūko this isn't your fault." **She heard the clothing say.

"That's were you're wrong. This is my fault I stabbed him and now he's here because I couldn't think straight." She said reaching out a grabbing the hand of the teen figure that was asleep on the bed.

**"Ryūko [Name] knew what he was doing that's why he didn't try and dodge your attack. His had faith that you'd be alright after he took that wound." **The clothing once again said.

"Yeah you're right he must have known he'd be alright if he was going to take such a risk." Ryūko said looking at her atire. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" Ryūko asked.

She then heard [Name] start to mumble in his sleep. "W-Why? W-what do we do now Hideo?" [Name] said as tears started to leak from his eyes. Ryūko felt a little helpless in this situation and then she saw the ring [Name] wore glow green as well were his would should have been.

She looked at were the bandages were and she slowly removed them to see that his wound was covered in blood but then again he had been bleeding alot but the wound was completely healed.

Ryūko then watched as his eyes slowly opened. When he looked to his left he saw something that brought a smile to his face. "Hey beautiful." He said smirking slightly.

Ryūko turned a light shade of red and then proceeded to punch [Name] in the gut. "Oww." [Name] said holding his gut in pain.

"That's for scaring me." She said looking at him. She then leaned over a placed a small kiss on his lips "and that's for being Okay." She said looking at him.

"Not sure what to say here." [Name] said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Ryūko-chan can you meet me on the top of the boat in an hour?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"U-umm sure." She said leaving the room.

"I didn't mean you had to leave but at least I'll get to see you soon." [Name] said out loud.

"So what are you going to do on the roof?" Hideo asked.

"Nothing really. I mean you were awake when I was out so was she by my bed often?" [Name] asked looking at the ring.

"Yeah she didn't leave unless she had to use the bathroom. Mako and the others even agreed to bring her some food so she wouldn't have to leave you." Hideo said and for some odd reason [Name] blushed.

"Well this will give us time to catch up. Nothing bad happened while I was out right?" [Name] said looking at his ring.

"Nothing worth mentioning although the twins do keep hitting on Nonon." Hideo said stifling some of his laughter.

"Something tells me it's not going well for them." [Name] said as he remembered their version of picking up chicks. [Name] smiled as he put on his shirt and just waited for the time to pass. He guessed it had been about an hour since he had started waiting and walked out of his room only to be greeted by Satsuki and Ira.

"Oh god what do you want?" [Name] questioned looking at them.

"Just want to make sure you take care of my sister and her needs." She stated looking at him.

"No idea what you're talking about." [Name] said looking at the two.

"Well as it turns out Matoi and myself are apparently related." Satsuki said looking at him.

"Wow." Was all [Name] managed to say as he looked at her then thought of Ryuko. 'They certainly act kind of similar, They both have black hair and blue eyes, They both have crazy people they hang out with. The only difference between they is one has a boyfriend. Holy shit they are related.' [Name] thought as he looked at Satsuki.

"Yeah whatever you say." [Name] said walking past them. He soon made his way to the top of the boat where he sat at the edge of the building like structure and looked out into the ocean. His thoughts only interrupted when a certain female sat beside him.

"So why'd you want to meet me up here?" Ryuko asked looking at the male.

"Nothing to important. I just wanted to spend some time with you." [Name] said as he slowly moved his hand over hers. Once his hand was over hers he felt her body tense a little.

"What's wrong Ryuko-Chan?" [Name] asked looking at the female figure in front of him.

"W-well I said all those things to you and the others. You were wounded because I lost control I almost lost you. It was a scary feeling you know." Ryuko said looking at him.

[Name] then felt concerned for her and placed a gentle and on her shoulder "Ryuko-Chan look at me." He said looking at her she obligated and turned to face him. [Name] then placed his head against hers.

"I don't want you to feel that way. I did what I did to get you back. If your safety coasts me my life then I'd gladly give it. I just want you to be safe." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah I know but it was still scary." Ryuko said looking at him.

"Yeah I guess we all had our fair share of scares this past week." [Name] said followed by a moment of silence. Unknown to them they had two stalkers in the form of Satsuki and the music loving Nonon.

"So what do you think Satsuki? Think he's telling the truth?" Nonon whispered looking at the women above her.

"I can't tell yet." Satsuki said mimicking her actions.

After several more moments of silence [Name] let out a sigh and looked at Ryuko. "Listen Ryuko-Chan if you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it but out there when we were fighting I was scared. I wasn't scared that I was going to die or that I'd hurt you. I was afraid we'd lose you. You know the real you. When you where like that Hideo said that you had almost no freedom left. That's what scared me the most you had no control over what you were doing. Weather you actually to or not doesn't matter. I was terrified, Terrified I'd never get to see you happy again, that I'd never see you smile again. That's why I did what I did I wanted you back to normal so badly I couldn't take it. I thought if you saw I meant what I said that it might help you come back to your senses and I could see you happy again even if it meant I wasn't in the picture." [Name] said kissing her cheek.

Ryuko felt tears build up behind her eyes but fought them back. She then scooted closer to [Name] and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I-I'm glad you're okay. I don't think I'd be able to deal with the thought of me knowing that I caused your death." Ryuko said looking out. She then had an odd question that she wanted to be answered. "Hey [Name] what do I mean to you?" She suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask Ryuko-Chan?" [Name] asked looking at the girl to his side.

"Just curious is all." She said looking at him.

"Well at this point I'm not quiet sure. I mean you mean more to me than anyone else ever could. I guess you could say you're everything to me. Without you I don't think I could live anymore." [Name] said looking at her.

"So without me you'd die?" Ryuko said looking at him.

"Yeah you're my everything . . . without you I'd die." [Name] said looking at her. "Ryuko-Chan no matter what happens just know that if I'm in the right mind I'll always love you."

"Why do you mean?" Ryuko asked her face heating up a bit.

"Well as long as I can think clearly I'll be the one you can count on. I'll be the one person in the world who'll accept you and believe in you when before anyone else does . . . or when no one else will. I'll be the one person you can carry without you forever and no matter what happens I'll always love you and nothing will be able to change that." [Name] said looking at her.

Ryuko looked at him and smiled she then placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know I don't think I could get a better boyfriend if I asked for one." Ryuko said looking at him.

"I love you." Was all [Name] could come up with when she said that.

"I love you too." Ryuko said looking at him before she leaned forward and place a kiss on his lips and she left just a quick as she came. After a moment of silence the two looked at each other. Then leaned back in for another kiss. after they had once again separated [Name] wrapped an arm around her back.

"Just promise me you won't do anything that stupid again." Ryuko said looking at him.

"I can't promise that because if it's you I'm not going to hesitate to give you my life. Like I said I don't care what the coast is to myself I'll gladly give up any part of me just to ensure that you can live." [Name] said looking at her.

"H-hey [Name] I got another question for you." Ryuko said looking at him.

"Sure what is it?" [Name] asked looking down at the girl who was leaning on him.

"W-well when you were asleep you mentioned Hideo. I also know that at one point or another you mentioned Hideo Died. So how did he die?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

When she said this his muscles tensed for a second then quickly relaxed. "Why are you asking?" [Name] asked looking down at the girl.

"Well you talk highly of him and I really don't know much about him so I figured that if I knew how he died I'd have an idea of what he was like." Ryuko said looking at him.

"How do you know that he didn't just die in a car crash?" [Name] asked her.

"Well you I heard Zero say that the robot I fought had all Hideo's skills so if he was able to defeat me I doubt he died in a car crash." Ryuko said raisng up slightly.

[Name] then let out a small sigh and looked at her. "It's not something I like to talk about but if it's for you then I'll tell you. Although to be honest it's probably not what you'd expect. So I'll only tell you if this is something you are absolutely sure you want to know." [Name] then looked down at her and she nodded.

"Alright then guess I'll start from the beginning."

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter and like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone I have once again returned and with a new chapter. I actually have something to say today I've just started a new story for RWBY so if could check that out It would be greatly appreciated and it like most of everything else I have is a male reader insert story. So please check it out. It's called "Feelings (Male reader insert)"**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 25: Death of Hideo pt. 1**

"Alright then I guess I'll start from the beginning." [Name] said looking at her. "Well after I left I went to go and check out the world. I left by boat on this boat and went to a city named Fairbell. You think it's tough here that place was absolutely crawling with criminals. I lived there for a while because the first day I was there I got robbed and you weren't able to leave the city unless you paid to leave." [Name] said looking at her.

"So how long where you there?" Ryuko asked.

"Well I never left until I came back so around nine years." [Name] said looking at her.

"What happened?" Ryuko asked.

"Well leaving in a city like this you leaned pretty fast how to survive just by watching what other people did. It wasn't until about my second year there that I did actually meet Hideo. He took me to his base." [Name] said looking at her.

"Base?" Ryuko questioned.

"Yeah Hideo had his own little "gang" I guess you could say. You see the reason the city was in such bad shape was because of one particular family that owned all of the city. You couldn't do any thing unless you had their approval. So Hideo at the young age of twelve decided to put a stop to them." [Name] said looking at her.

"I take it that it didn't go well." Ryuko said looking at him.

"Yeah things went down hill around the end. The first few years wasn't really focused on getting rid of the family it was focused on getting more members. As we gained numbers our attacks on the family grew more and more direct making sure we crippled them in someway. Over the years we had come close to having one thousand members. Zero and the twins were some of the people that we had come to know over the years that were more serious about bringing them down." [Name] said averting his head out to the ocean.

"Sounds like you were serious about this family." Ryuko said looking at him.

"Yeah although it wasn't all serious we had our share of laughs and camaraderie. We all knew and cared for each other. For a while times were good. We did lose some people here and there but what we gained from their death proved that no died in vain." [Name] said looking at her.

"So when things go south?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Well despite having close to nothing wrong with him Hideo did have one weakness. One thing that could be used against him one thing that completely and utterly destroyed him." [Name] said looking down over the edge where he and Ryuko were sitting.

"What was that?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Her name was Sapphire." [Name] said looking at her.

"So was she like his mom his girlfriend his little sister?" Ryuko asked looking at him. Silence then rolled in behind her voice and something just didn't seem right. "Or was she something more?" Ryuko asked.

"Sapphire was his daughter." [Name] said as a tear steamed down his face. Ryuko's eyes widened

"Someone who had nothing at all to do with the main family but because Hideo cared for her. The main family decided the quickest way to get to him was to take her away from him." [Name] said looking down at the ground.

"Sapphire was his daughter then were was the mother?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Amelia his girlfriend soon to be wife died giving birth to her." [Name] said looking at her.

"So what happened?" Ryuko said looking at him.

"Well everything changed for Hideo in one week." [Name] said looking at her.

**FLASHBACK**

[Name], Hideo, and the twins were walking down the streets. Heading towards the base the Hideo and the Twins had constructed. When they arrived they were greeted with the familiar sight they had grown used to. The sight of several men around doing several different things.

"Hey everyone "The elite four" are back." A man with large muscles said in booming voice. "Lets hear it how did the mission go?" He said and everyone gathered around.

Hideo smiled and announced in his calm voice "We burned their supplies to the ground I'd say we just set them back by two weeks." Hideo said looking at them. Once this was said everyone let out a loud cheer.

"You hear that everyone We're one step closer to bringing the Star family to their knees." The man said standing on a table.

"You know It's nice to see everyone in high spirits. EVERYONE DRINKS ON ME!" A man in formal black suit said as he kicked over a cooler and several drinks fell out.

The elite four went to a different room and it looked entirely different from every other part of the base. For starts the room walls weren't made of metal they had been painted over they had been painted to have a light blue back round with roses painted on it and a few rose petals that had been looked as if they were in the wind.

Hideo smiled as he walked over to the two things that was in the center of the room. A man with black hair and was sitting on a chair that was right beside a small bed. Hideo smiled as he approached and looked at Zero. "How was she?" Hideo asked.

"No she's been asleep until recently." Zero said.

Hideo then looked down at his two year old girl. She had Palatinate blue hair and eyes that matched her name sake. Who was playing on the floor she had a solid white rabbit stuffed animal she was playing with. That was until she noticed Hideo. When she saw him she ran over to him "DADDY!" She yelled out joy and hugged his legs.

Hideo then looked down at her and spoke. "Good morning princess." He then reached down and picked her up off the ground and placing her on his shoulders. "How's daddies favorite girl in the world doing?" He asked rubbing noses with her.

"I'm great uncle Zero came to keep me company while you were gone. He even sang a song for me when I got scared!" She said looking at him.

"Oh really now." Hideo said looing at Zero who turned his head away a light blush covering his face. "So let me get this straight you have no problem betraying your father to help bring down your family but you apparently have a soft spots for little girls who are afraid of the dark." Hideo said looking at him.

"Whatever." Zero said standing up." I got to go I need to finish up what we've been working on." Zero said leaving the room.

"Who knew he had such a soft spot." [Name] said looking at him. [Name] then felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see sapphire tugging on his shirt. "What do you want squeaker?" [Name] asked getting down to eye level with the girl.

The girl then looked at him and said "You're making my birthday cake right?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah in fact I already got it made." [Name] said looking at her. The girls eyes became stars as she looked up at him.

"Can I see it? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?" The girl asked jumping up and down while holding his sleeve.

"Sorry Sapphire you can't see it yet but how about me and your dad take you to the park instead." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah I get to go to the park with daddy and uncle [Name]!" The girl said running back and forth across the room.

She almost ran out the door but Hideo stopped her. "Not until you get your shoes on." Hideo said looking at her. He picked her up walked over to the chair and sat on the chair. "Hand me her shoes [Name]." Hideo said not looking at him.

He then felt two small items hit his head. He turned his head to see that the twins were chuckling. He then picked up her shoes and placed them on her feet. "Alright now we can go to the park." Hideo said walking past them his daughters hand in his.

**FLASHBACK END**

"He sounded like a good dad." Ryuko said looking at him

"Yeah he wanted to make Amelia proud. You see before she died she wanted Hideo to be a good father. You better than the other fathers in the city were. So he tried to be the best father someone could ask for." [Name] said looking at her.

"So what happened next?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Something that will never be wiped from our memories." [Name] said looking at her.

**FLASHBACK**

[Name], Hideo, The twins, and Zero where walking back to the base. Hideo was carrying the sleeping form of Sapphire in his arms. Her body close to his and her hands gripping onto his shirt in her sleep.

However when they opened the door they were greeted with a scene they had not seen before. Hideo was so shocked that he had almost dropped Sapphire from his arms.

Dead bodies were everywhere in the base and floor was practically painted red with blood. Each one of the bodies had been not just killed but absolutely brutally murdered. It ranged from one having his rib cage torn open with his heart missing to one body being completely unrecognizable as a person. The smell of iron from the blood was so strong that for a while it was all any of them could smell.

Hideo walked to Sapphires room and place her down on her bed. However he found a piece of paper folded on a dresser beside her bed. Hideo looked at it and saw it had a golden star on it.

He opened it up and all it said was "She's next." Hideo's eyes widened as he looked at Sapphire. He shook his head free of these thoughts and crumbled up the paper and threw it away. He then walked outside and looked at [Name] and the others.

"They will be coming back." Hideo said looking at them. "We should get this place cleaned up before Sapphire wakes up tomorrow." Hideo said as he looked at the men and women that were on the floor.

"Y-Yeah we should get started." Zero said as he picked up a body and started to drag it outside.

After the five had gotten all the bodies outside and in one pile. Hideo poured some gas on them and looked at the others. "Would any one like to lead us in saying goodbye?" Hideo asked.

"I'll go." Zero said stepping forward. Hideo nodded walked to stand by the others. "For our loss-" He began only to be joined by the others "We greave."

[Name] Then started "For our comrades-" and like the others was joined in by the others. "We weep."

The twins then started "For the fallen-" and like the others were joined in "We remember."

Hideo then turned around and began "And for ourselves-" the others then looked at him. "We seek revenge." Hideo then lit the bodies on fire. "Good bye our friends we pray that your souls find peace in the next life." Hideo said as he and the others watched the flames burn.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So you burned your friends?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Yeah the Star family wouldn't allow the dead friends of Hideo to be buried so we had to make due with what we had. So we decided that if anyone were to die all the members would gather we would burn their body and say a short prayer for them." [Name] said looking at her.

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did I also hope you all are looking forward the next chapter as much as I am. Like always please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with the next chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Chapter 26: Death of Hideo pt. 2**

"So they were after his daughter?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Yeah they knew how much Hideo cared for her. So they figured the fastest way to get him was to get her." [Name] said looking at her.

"So what happened next?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

[Name] then held up his hand with only his ring ringer being the only finger extended. "The decay metal rings."

**FLASHBACK**

Zero, the twins, Hideo, and [Name] were in the base morning the loss of their friends. "What did they do?" Zero asked looking down at the ground. [Name] looked at him for a moment before Zero decided to clarify. "What did they ever do to deserve such a fate?" He asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah I see why you left now." Hideo said looking at Zero.

"Yeah I mean half of these people probably never did anything to the Star family." Xerxes said looking to the ceiling.

"What are we going to do now?" [Name] asked looking at Hideo. "I mean our numbers have been cut down majorly. Apart from us there are only a few of us left and they're all on missions. Without any numbers what are we going to do?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well I've been working on something that might be able to help us." Zero said looking at him.

"Really what is it?" Hideo asked looking at him.

"Well you're familiar with life fibers right." Zero asked looking at him.

"Yeah of course." Hideo said looking at him.

"Well I've been trying to create a counter part to them called Decay metal. However there's something I'm missing and I can't quiet figure what it is." Zero said looking at him.

"Any idea how close you are to figuring it out?" Hideo asked.

"Pretty close now. It shouldn't be more than three days four at the most." Zero said looking at him.

"So these Decay metal rings will make us stronger?" Hideo asked looking at him.

"From what I can tell yes." Zero said looking at him.

"Nice alright then here's the new plan Zero you focus on finishing the Decay metal rings. The twins will keep an eye on Sapphire and me and [Name] will keep disrupting the Star family." Hideo said looking at them. All of them nodded and went to there respective places. The twins went to Sapphires room Zero went to his private lab and [Name] and Hideo left the building.

"So what are we going to do?" [Name] asked looking at Hideo.

"We are going to plan an assault on the Star mansion." Hideo said looking at him.

"Alright so we're finally taking the fight to them." [Name] said a smile painting his face.

"That's right our cause makes sure no one dies in vain. Plus they are probably thinking that they caused us a serious blow so they'd never expect us to attack now." Hideo said as they walked into a nearby building.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So you and Hideo planned to attack the Star family?" Ryuko asked looking at [Name].

"Yeah and we did to. However we were wrong about some things and due to us being wrong we suffered another blow." [Name] said looking at Ryuko.

"What how?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"They got us good. They knew exactly what was going to happen and countered us perfectly." [Name] said looking at her.

**FLASHBACK**

[Name] and Hideo looked at the mansion that was surrounded by walls. "You ready?" Hideo asked looking at [Name].

"Yeah I'm ready." [Name] said as they split up and climbed over the wall. 'Alright let me see. Hideo's heading toward the west wing that means I have to pick a different wing. I remember Zero saying that he would study in the north wing which means that's were all their Intel is.' [Name] thought as he raced towards the north side of the house.

He found a door and it was heavy guarded. [Name] reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny ball about the size of a marble. He threw it in front of the men that were guarding the door. One man looked at it curiously and picked it up only for it to bust and let out a green gas.

When it cleared the men that were guarding the door were all asleep. [Name] went to one of the bodies and picked up the keys from it. 'Yes thank you Zero.' [Name] thought as he opened the door. He looked around and found a table that had a few papers on it.

He looked at them and found several things. "Let's see what you've been planning." [Name] said looking at the papers. "Hmm what's this?" [Name] asked looking at a paper labeled. "The betrayal of Zero." He read over it. "Damn I guess Zero really did leave his family." [Name] said looking at the papers.

He read over it. It had several list of information about him including the fact that he was working on a new material called decay metal. "How do they know about the decay metal rings?" [Name] asked aloud. He then looked at another filed labeled "Bringing down Hideo."

[Name] immediately picked it up and started to look through the papers. He saw several things that made since. Which also explains why they knew about the decay metal rings. He looked at each of the papers and eyes trailed over a certain part his eyes widen immediately and he dropped the papers and ran out of the room. 'Damn it Damn it Damn it DAMN IT DAMN IT' [Name] thought as he ran out the building and climbed over the walls.

'They knew. THEY FUCKING KNEW! DAMN IT I NEED TO HURRY BEFORE IT'S TO LATE.' [Name] thought the reason for his rush was what he had read. They knew that Hideo would be here tonight. They had sent three of there elites to capture Sapphire. They had sent three to deal with the twins and Zero. Which meant that they didn't know about [Name].

So he had to hurry if he wanted to stop them from getting their hands on Sapphire. When [Name] finally arrived he saw the twins be held up off the ground by two large men. [Name] Smirked at his luck and knocked both of the men out before either could notice him.

[Name] smirked and looked at the twins. "Alright so where's Zero they sent another one after him?" [Name] asked looking at them. They both had sad looks on their faces and pointed to a pile of rubble. [Name]'s eyes widened and ran over to the rubble. He started to toss rocks out of the way.

When he finally saw Zeros face he smiled seeing that even though he was in bad condition he was still alive. He then heard a door behind him open and close and turned to see a larger man he had a star tattoo over both his eyes and a weird looking uniform on.

"I congratulate you although to be honest they were far weaker than me." He then raised his hands "I think you'll find me a much more suitable opponent." He then banged his hands together and spoke "Activate." Suddenly the uniform he was wearing was transformed into something completely new.

"This should provide you with a much more suitable challenge. This is my Star uniform the Steam dragon armor." He said as he dashed forward. [Name] had no time to react as his face met a very fast and very hard fist. [Name] was barely able to hold himself up preventing himself from passing out.

"I'm impressed most people who take a shot from me usually die but you're alive and you're still not out cold I must say you are quiet the interesting person." [Name] then smiled and dashed forward at him. Trying to land a hit on him he actually was able to land several hits however the steam dragon armor gave this man power far beyond what should have been expected of a normal human.

[Name] then found a fist planted in his stomach and he soon spit up a large amount of blood and passed out. After several hours had passed [Name] found himself in a bed looking at Hideo and the twins. "Hey." He said in depressed voice. "We fucked up didn't we." [Name] said looking at him.

"Yeah and right now all we can do is hope for a miracle." The two young blondes said.

Suddenly Zero bust into the room. "I figured it out!" he said looking at them." I figured out why the decay metal won't take to anything that I've tried to attach it to. It's the opposite of life fibers. It doesn't feed off others it let others feed of it." Zero said looking at them.

"What are you talking about Zero?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Like I said life fibers are by their natural design the praetors Decay metal is the pray. It won't take to anything that is weaker than it. It needs to be fused with humans so they can feed off them." Zero said looking at the others.

"If my theory is correct then we can save Sapphire from my family. All I need is a some blood from each of you and the decay metal rings will be ready to go." Zero said looking at them. Hideo's eyes widen and he wasted no time in taking the knife Zero had and swiping it across his hand.

Zero smiled and placed his hand over a container. Zero smiled and took a different knife and swiped it across his own hand once again moving it over a different container. [Name] shrugged and took a blade and swiped it across it his own hand. The twins both nodded and followed everyone else's example.

Zero then smiled and left the room. "Follow me." Zero said looking at them. They all followed and went with Zero to see a model of a hand with five rings on it one on each finger.

Zero then looked at them with a serious look. "I should probably warn you this next part is going to be nasty. The decay metal doesn't have to be touching us to effect us. So prepare yourself it's going to do something and I don't know what." Zero said looking at them.

He then placed the containers on special platforms and they went up and were sent through small tubes that went to the rings. When their bloods touched the rings they started to glow a bright red color. So bright in fact they couldn't look at it directly otherwise it would have blinded them.

They each then heard whispers in their minds **"You will be put through tests to see if you are truly worthy of what you desire. Now lets begin shall we."**

With [Name]

**"You are weak." **The voice said as it made him watch the day he left Mako and his family. **"You left to become stronger but you haven't. You are still weak."** The voice said as it made him watch all the fights he had lost including his most recent loss against that unknown man.

**"Why fight at all? Why fight when you already know you are going to lose? You will just fail again so why don't you just give up." **The voice asked.

"Y-You're right. Why do I keep trying? . . . I can't remember." [Name] said as his vision started to fade.

**"Can you find a reason to continue living?" **[Name] thought for a moment and searched his memories. Then one memory stuck out to him. The memory of when he protected Mako from those bullies. "Yes." [Name] said as his vision returned to normal. "I have reason to become stronger. It's the same reason I left I want to become stronger to protect those I cared about."

**"I see so you desire is power so you can use it not for yourself but for others. Very well you shall receive this you when your ring is removed you shall gain unmatched physical strength." **The voice said as [Name] looked around and saw that the decay metal ring was already on his finger.

With Zero

**"You want to prove you're not a failure." **The voice said as it made Zero watch all the time he had spent studying. **"You tried so hard to earn your families approval and failed in all categories." **Zero then watched as he saw his younger self get slapped by his father.

"You're pathetic Zero we spent all that money on those books you wanted and you only came in 2ND place. You disgrace the Star family and all we stand for. You know what get out my sight before I official cut you off." He said as Zero ran out of the room almost crying.

**"You have repeatedly failed to see what was right in front of you the whole time. Even now when you couldn't predict what your own family would do. Can you find a reason to keep trying? Can you find a reason to continue moving forward?" **

Zero was close to falling into darkness until he heard a voice call out to him. "Zero." He then looked up and saw his own flesh and blood. "Sis." it came out barely above a whisper but a memory found it's way to Zero.

He was crying on his bed. He then heard the door open and looked up to see his sister "Don't listen to dad. He's an idiot." She said looking at him. "I think it's great you got second place. I mean that collage science fair is only for the smartest people in the entire world so by that logic you're the second smartest person in the world." She said looking at him.

"It was that moment." Zero said. "It was that moment I decided I wasn't a failure so I don't care what you say you're wrong. If you don't like it then bite me. Because as far as I'm concerned you're my creation and I won't be pushed around by you." Zero said looking up.

**"Creation huh. So you are a brilliant man with a brilliant mind. I see you shall gain the ability to see all possibilities when your ring is removed. The rest is up to decide."** As Zero came to and found the ring on his finger.

With the twins

**"You to are pathetic letting others push you around your whole life. Your father ruled over you two and yet neither of you said a thing to him. You two are cowards." **The voice said as it made them watch when they were little and their father pushed both their heads into the mud.

"You to are so pathetic you can't even stand back up from a light little hit like that. Wow I guess I overestimated you." He said as he got down and kicked them in the ribs.

**"What is it you truly desire? You are already away from him and yet you still do nothing but think back at time when he called you two weak. So what is it you truly desire? Do you two blame the yourselves for the death of your mother or is it something else." **

The twins shook both of their heads as they tried to cancel out the voice. "That's not true." They heard a voice say. They knew who this voice belonged to and it belonged to Hideo. "You two are lacking in the physical strength department but you two deal with Zero and his experiments all the time and no one else has time to deal with that. You have got to be the most durable guys here. You make me proud to say you two are a members of the elite four."

"Yeah he's right. We're not weak we are just have different strengths. We may be small and hyperactive but we can take more beatings than anyone else can. If you throw us into a volcano we'll be ready by supper for what is next." The two said aloud.

**"I see so you wish to change nothing. Then you two shall remain what you are now durable and when you two remove your rings you shall gain durability that will challenge even the strongest of men." **The two then opened their eyes to see that each of them had a ring on opposite finger. One on the thumb and one on the pinky.

With Hideo

**"I see that you have had a happy life. However there are people that you have dedicated your life to bringing down and there are people you can not protect. Such as what happened with Amelia." **The voice said as he made Hideo relive the memory of seeing his wife pass away right before his eyes.

**"You are never in the right place at the right time. In fact it always seems like your in the exact opposite place of were you need to be."** The voice said as it made him watch what happened earlier in the week. Were he was at the east Wing of the Star mansion when he suddenly received a call from Zero. "Hideo come quick they have Sapphire."

**"Why bother even if she is still alive. She's a young girl she wouldn't be doing the world any good. So what do yo-"** The voice was interrupted by Hideo.

_"__THAT'S NOT YOU CALL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHO'S LIFE HAS VALUE AND WHO'S DOESN'T BECAUSE THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER IS EVERY LIFE HAS VALUE. . . _even Sapphire." Hideo said as said girl looked at him.

"I love you daddy." She said which brought a smile to his face.

**"I see well it seems like you already have what you want expect for being able to be in the right place. You ability shall be to teleport where you are needed when your ring is removed." **The voice said as Hideo woke up to see his friends all staring at him with smiles on their faces. "Alright everyone let's get Sapphire back."

**Alright everyon I know this chapter was little longer than the others but I hoped you enjoyed it. Like always please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello once again I have returned I hope you all enjoy this chapter not much more to say so lets get things started.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 27: Preparing**

[Name] sighed and looked out at the sea. The moon's reflection on the water seemed to captivate him. "What happened next?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

[Name] sighed and looked at her "Tell you what if we live through this then I'll tell you alright." [Name] said looking at her. Ryuko nodded and looked at him before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Ye-yeah alright." She said blushing slightly.

"Lady Satsuki I think we can leave now," Nonon whispered to the female beside her.

"Yeah, that might be a good id-" Satsuki started only to be cut off by [Name].

"So you and Satsuki are sisters huh?" [Name] asked this once again naturally got Satsuki curious so she decided to stay.

"Yeah I know it caught me off guard too," Ryuko said looking at him.

"Although all things considered I guess it isn't that hard to see." [Name] said only for Ryuko to glare at him. "I-I mean you both have black hair you both got blue eyes. Neither of you ever back down from a fight now matter how reckless it is." [Name] said and Ryuko considered what he said.

"I guess you're right." She said looking over the ocean. "Although I believe you forgot looks." She said looking at him.

"No, I didn't." [Name] said and before Ryuko could say anything he once again spoke. "You are far prettier than Satsuki could ever be. There is no way looks is something that the two of you share." [Name] said looking at her. However unknown to him Satsuki was having her own thoughts.

'I know he doesn't know I'm here but for some reason that still hurts. I mean I've had people worshiping my good looks ever since I was thirteen and he thinks she's prettier than me. I'm sure whether I should be happy for her or insulted by him. I guess both will have to do.' Satsuki thought. She then heard a small chuckle coming from the male she had been listening to.

"What's so funny?" Ryuko asked looking at him genuinely confused.

"Could you imagine the look on Satsuki's face if she found out me and you have done it?" [Name] asked looking at her.r. Although Ryuko hated to admit the look on her face would be rather funny to see. Even though they couldn't see it Satsuki was slowly regretting coming here more and more.

Satsuki then let out a sigh before looking at Nonon "I think we should leave." She said Nonon nodded seeing how uncomfortable she had become.

The two walked off and Ryuko looked at him. They then looked over the sea and Ryuko let out a sad sigh. "What's wrong?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Well, it's just that soon me and Satsuki are going to go and fight Ragyo. What happens if someone gets hurt?" She asked looking at him.

"Listen to me Ryuko-chan everything is going to be okay." [Name] said looking at her. Even though this is what Ryuko heard she just couldn't bring herself to believe that he really meant that.

"Are you sure no one will get hurt?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm sure. I can say without a shadow of the doubt that Ko-ko-chan, mom, dad, you, Satsuki, Uzu, Nonon, Zero, the twins, and the others will be just fine. They will live through this fight." [Name] said looking at her. She smiled looking at how he said it he meant every word he had said.

[Name] then got up and offered her his own hand. She took it and got up looking at him. [Name] then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and looked at her. "Go to bed I'll be down in a bit." [Name] said looking at her. Ryuko smiled and started to walk off.

[Name] then heard a voice come from within his head. "Why did you lie to her? More importantly what did you lie to her about? You even had me fooled for a bit there." Hideo said in his usual calm voice.

"You should know what I mean you were there when it happened. I've put some thought into it and this is definitely what she meant." [Name] said looking to the sky rather contempt with life.

"What are you talking about?" Hideo asked looking at him from his own dimension.

[Name] let a sad smile cross his face as he looked down. "The fortune teller and the card of sacrifice followed by the card of reunion. They haven't come true yet. I'm not into that voodoo stuff, but so far almost all of Ryuko's cards have come true she told me her last card was the card of loss. Which when you think about it relates to my card of sacrifice. " [Name] said ad he walked down.

"That's why the second half of what you said felt truthful. Because it was you mention everyone except for don't expect to live through this fight do you?" Hideo said a bit depressed.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it." [Name] said aloud as he walked down the stairs.

"Why aren't you bummed out then. You know you're going to die why are you smiling?" Hideo asked looking at him.

"Well, it's like someone once told me you can train your whole life to be the greatest you can be. Scared of death and afraid of any type of sacrifice. Until someone penetrates your heart and gives you something you to fight for. You'll smile in the face of your death to protect them." [Name] then smiled looking at the stairs.

"I did say that didn't I," Hideo said looking at the sky from his own plane of existence. "So tell me how do you think you're going to die?" Hideo suddenly asked.

"Not sure I mean I'd imagine it would be due to some mega life fiber thing but then again those things from what I've seen aren't very smart they just ask on instinct." [Name] said as he walked down to the stairs.

"Okay just answer one more question for me. If you know you're going to die why aren't you telling anyone?" [Name] then sighed and looked at his ring.

'I have told someone I've told Zero. Not that I'm going to die, but he's a smart guy he has probably already figured it out as well as why I told him.' [Name] thought as he passed by said males room. Only to hear something he found very entertaining.

_"WHAT THE HELL?_ _I GAVE YOU TWO A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU TWO IDIOTS HAVE CONTAMINATED MY ENTIRE SUPPLY OF W_-" [Name] Heard Zero start only to be cut off by the two bickering twins.

"Look it's all science and stuff from what I know this doesn't react to water so just wash it off," Xerxes said looking at him.

"_THIS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. LET ME ASK YOU TWO SOMETHING WHAT DO YOU WASH STUFF WITH_?" Zero asked looking at the two in front of him.

"Water" They both responded.

"Good now what do you think you contaminated? . . . You contaminated my entire supply of WATER. You can't clean water with water, you idiots. You need to clean water with a special chemical. A chemical that has become quite hard to obtain since the end of the world." Zero said looking at them. [Name] chuckled at this and walked down the whole only to hear Zero start screaming again.

"I forgot how serious Zero takes his studies," Hideo spoke rather nervously.

'But then again he has a good reason like that time that one person wouldn't leave him alone he accidentally destroyed over half of the compound.' [Name] thought to look at the as he walked into the room he and Ryuko shared. When he did he saw Ryuko looking at him with a kind smile.

[Name] smiled and sat down beside her. 'I may die soon but if I do I want to die knowing I did the right thing.' [Name] thought as he and Ryuko laid down on the bed. 'So if I do die. I want you to move on Ryuko.' He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "But right now I want to treasure every moment I get to spend with you.' [Name] thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep. However, he did not have the most eventful wake-up call.

The one who had the most eventful morning was none other than the only female on the elite four. Nonon had woken up to see that two blonde figures were above her head. "Good morning." The two said simultaneously.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" She asked looking at the two.

"Well, as it turns out we both have a crush on you so-" One started only to let the other finish. "We decided we were both going to woo you until you decide which one of us you like." They said looking at her.

She was about to yell at them, but as soon as she opened her mouth her stomach growled. As soon as it did both twins revealed a plate they had been hiding behind their backs. One with a stack of pancakes on it and the other with bacon and eggs shaped to look like a smiley face. "I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up so I made you something to eat." The two once again said simultaneously.

When they did they looked at each other and started to glare the other down. They then placed the plates down in front of her and walked outside of her room. Then she started to eat only to hear a loud crash from outside "_SHE LIKE ME MORE YOU PIECE OF SHIT_!" One suddenly yelled out.

"_LIKES YOU MORE SHE LIKES YOU AS MUCH AS [NAME] LIKES THE COLOR ORANGE_." The other responded. Nonon then heard another loud crash as the two walked back in calmly and looked at her. "So who's breakfast did you eat?" They asked looking at her.

She then handed them both plates. They were shocked to see that both plates had the food that had been on it was now gone. Nonon then got up and walked past them. "Thanks for the breakfast." She said as she walked out the door.

The two just stood there before they smiled and walked out behind her. [Name] woke up saw that Ryuko was looking at him. "Ryuko-chan you could have gotten up you didn't have to wait for me." He said looking at her.

"I tried and went to wake you up but when I did you pulled me back into the bed." She said blushing slightly.

"Oh, I see." [Name] said as he released his grip on her. Ryuko then once again got up as did [Name]. They got dressed and walked out into the hallway and everyone met in a room.

"So what's the plan?" Mako asked looking at everyone.

"It's rather simple really." The blue haired member of the elite four responded. "Lady Satsuki and Ryuko will go and fight Ragyo while we hold destroy anyone who gets in the way."

"That might be a little difficult without our Goku uniforms," Ira stated looking at them.

"No longer a problem." Zero said as he and the twins each brought in some bags. "I'd like to show each and every one of you my newest inventions I call them the Kinetic weapons." He said as he laid the bags on the table in front of them.

**Alright, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then please enjoy this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with another chapter. Like usual I don't have much to say so let's get into things.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill**

**Chapter 28: No good in goodbye**

Zero then opened the cases to reveal several different weapons that looked to be nothing more than regular weapons. "Is this some kind of joke?" Ira asked looking at him. Zero smirked and looked towards Satsuki. "Satsuki please pick one." Satsuki looked around and found a pure white blade she picked it up. However when she did the handle gained a light blue tint to it.

"Good now give an experimental swing." Zero said and she did. However when she did it left a small trail of electricity behind it.

He then picked out two gantlets and handed them, Ira. "Try this out." Ira put them on and gave them a few punches. With his punches, everyone noticed that fire was forming around the gloves.

"This is the effect of the kinetic weapons. They are something me and Hideo thought of a while back. I'm sure each of you are similar with kinetic energy. Well, we thought about it and energy can never be destroyed just changed or contained. So what were to happen if we were to find a way to do both. These weapons run off of your kinetic energy. Each changing according to what seal we placed on the weapon. With Satsuki, she had picked the lighting seal. For Ira, we gave him the one with the fire seal. We have constructed enough weapons for those who don't have any means to fight." Zero said looking at them.

"You two actually have your seals already. We had always planned to give you two the lighting and fire seal." Zero said looking at each of them. "For Nonon we have constructed the energy seal." Zero said handing her something that looked similar to her old weapon only it had a flag with a musical note on it. "For Uzu we have created the metal seal." He said handing him a sword that had a handle in the middle and on each side a blade.

"For Houka we have created the force seal." He said handing him what looked like a small pad like thing however when Houka touched it, it wrapped around his arm. "For the twins I created two wind seal." Zero said looking at them and handing them both two staffs. "As for myself I have created the water seal." He said picking up what looked like a small hand held gun.

"What about me and [Name]-kun?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Again I created this for people who needed it. You have both Senketsu and the Scissor blades. [Name] has all the pieces of a Goku uniform that is eighty percent life fibers and if things get bad he has his strength to back him up." Zero said looking at her. "Speaking of which [Name] I finished those improvements on the armor that I mentioned." He said opening up the last case to reveal all the piece of his steam dragon armor.

[Name] put on the gloves and activated them. Instantly he noticed a difference they had a different color to them instead of being red they were now a metallic gray color and seemed to be giving off a small amount of steam. They also somehow felt a little lighter. [Name] looked at Zero and looked at him. "Let's just say I created a new element that generates steam. I'm thinking of naming it steamite." Zero said looking at him.

[Name] nodded at him and put on the other pieces of the armor. The boat slowly approached the giant core and everyone got ready for the fight. As soon as they got close several giant life fiber suits rose from the water. [Name] got his armor ready and the others got their weapons ready while Ryuko and Satsuki flew ahead of them.

[Name] was surprised when a giant box landed in front of him and even more so when he saw it open up and make it. "Fight club president Mako Mankanshou is ready for action." She said [Name] looked at her before one thought popped into his head. 'That's my little sister.' the two siblings then rushed forward and surprisingly they worked in perfect sync. Mako and [Name] went after the same opponent. Mako had hit in the face causing it to step back.

After which [Name] flew down on top of it and had hit it with as much force as he could with a little help from his steam. Sending it down onto the ground. Mako then grabbed her bat. [Name] saw this and landed on it she swung as hard as she could sending him downwards. He then used his boots to gain an even faster speed. [Name] then put his hands out in front of him and started to spin.

Steam the also started to propel him downwards. The steam then started to gather around him and he looked like a giant drill. [Name] shot through the piece of fabric and immersed on the other side with a few people in his arms. He and Mako then landed on the boat and looked at the others. "I had heard you two worked well together, but I didn't expect this," Ira said looking at the two.

"What can I say when you got it then you got it." [Name] said looking at him.

"Alright now let's see what the remaining members of "Day Blade" can do." Zero said. Then he and the other three then dashed forward. They all saw another giant life fiber suit come up. Zero pulled out his gun and started to fire shots of water at the beast. The twins got out there swords and flew up to it scratching out it's eyes. However, it had little effect because it regenerated and looked at them. "Pinball," Zero announced and the two twins rushed forward removing their rings in the process.

[Name] then deactivated his gloves and removed his ring as well. Once it was off he threw it to Zero and put his gloves back on. Zero then grabbed the twins and threw them up in the air. The two grabbed each others hands and one propelled the other further into the air to meet [Name]. The blonde then curled up into a ball and [Name] punched him as hard as he could sending the twin into the giant beast and exiting on the other side.

The twin then was about to land, but [Name] appeared in front of him again and once again punched him. They repeated this process two more times before the giant beast finally fell down. They then suddenly found themselves surrounded by several Nui. [Name]'s eyes widened slightly before a smile overtook his face. He then punched one in the face as hard as he could. "Damn, I've wanted to do that for a long time." [Name] said feeling satisfied.

His smile soon faded as he saw several more start to run at him. [Name] grunted in discomfort as he started to attack them. He then saw Zero starting to struggle. Zero then put on [Name]'s ring and smiled as he flashed from existence. "[Name]'s ring is special compared to the other decay metal rings when he takes it off he gains something like us however when he wears it he has unmatched speed. This property doesn't just transfer to him. It applies to anyone that is wearing his ring." Zero said as he started to look at them.

"I don't need to remove my ring to know that with his ring you can never catch me." Zero said looking at them. [Name] smiled at this and looked to the twins as he saw them fighting back to back taking the hits and like when he had fought them not taking any damage from them. They took all their punishment and were giving about a quarter as much.

However [Name] was surprised when all the Nui that he was fighting suddenly killed themselves and was absorbed by the core. He then watched as Ragyo flew into what he assumed to be space. [Name] then listened as Ryuko asked for help from all the others. They all nodded and let Ryuko take their life fibers. However they all noticed that Senketsu's eye suddenly burst open.

However unlike his other eye this one was a reflective silver color. While Ryuko was flying into the air, she looked at him and spoke "What happened Senketsu?"

"It was from [Name]'s suit since it technically has another element in it I also absorbed that element it seems to have some sort of regeneration property but not a perfect one. Which is why my eye is not a different color than my other one." Senketsu said looking at her.

While [Name] was on the ground with the others he looked to the sky. [Name] was looking to the sky he may seem calm but in reality he was a little concerned. 'I hope she's alright.' He then felt a hand on his shoulder. [Name] turned to see Zero standing there. "I'm sure she's fine there's no reason to worry so much." He said looking at him.

"I know you're trying to help and all, but I don't think it's going to work. Put yourself in my situation for a moment it's hard not to worry." [Name] said looking at him.

"I know, but sometimes you just got to have faith. Think about it if you were in her position would you want her to be worrying about you or would you want her to have faith in you." Zero said looking at him.

[Name] was silent for a minute before he finally spoke again. "Look I'm not saying I don't have faith in her I'm just saying a little worried is all." [Name] then saw something coming towards them. He as well as Satsuki recognized it as Ryuko. He watched as Satsuki ran forward and he followed close behind her. Satsuki was the first to catch her and everyone soon followed her. [Name] could have stopped her and Senketsu almost instantly, but he had decided against it. That might hurt her Ryuko and Senketsu in their weakened state.

"Hey, sis," Ryuko said looking at Satsuki.

"That's a relief." [Name] said as he looked at Ryuko.

[Name] then saw something in the distance. He didn't know what it was, but it was huge and on fire. "What is that?" [Name] asked looking at it.

"That's part of the core I couldn't absorb," Senketsu said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"I think it was a fail safe of your steamite gloves. It prevented me from absorbing anything I couldn't handle. I had planned to absorb it all but as you can see I failed." Senketsu said looking at him.

'Hideo what happens if we that hits?' [Name] asked looking at his ring.

"Nothing good the resulting explosion would take out everything within hundreds of miles," Hideo answered.

'So we're fucked?' [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well, it is possible we can stop it," Hideo said.

'Really how?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Run towards it I'll explain when we get there," Hideo said.

[Name] looked at the others. "Everyone I might be able to stop it. I'll be back." [Name] said as he dashed towards it. When he left he heard a few people yell for him. [Name] disregarded this and kept running. When he reached the part that it would hit He looked at his ring. "Now what?" [Name] asked looking at his ring.

"Now raise you hands. I'm going to use the same method that I used for those flowers on your and Ryuko's first date." Hideo said.

"So what's the part you're not telling me?" [Name] asked.

"What?" Hideo asked.

"You took that same tone in the conversation we had before you died now what's the part you're not telling me?" [Name] asked looking at the object.

"We don't have time for this do you want to save Ryuko and the others or not?" Hideo asked. [Name] sighed and raised his hands and as soon as it made contact with them. It exploded and [Name] felt it all getting sucked into the ring. However something happened and he started to float off the ground.

"[Name] I believe this is you are meant to sacrifice for others," Hideo said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" [Name] asked mentally.

"The more I take in the harder it gets's for me to control. Now I could take it all in at once but this would require a sacrifice. The price for something of this size would be . . . your existence." Hideo said looking at him.

"Okay my life isn't that big of-" [Name] began only to be cut off.

"NO! Your existence is far more than your life. It is your existence. If you trade it ever trace of you ever existing will disappear. All your positions will disappear ever trace of you will vanish even other people's very memory of you shall disappear." Hideo explained to him.

"Do it." [Name] said looking at the core that was beginning to burn his hands.

"Aren't you at least going to thin-" Hideo began to be cut off.

"I did think about it. If no one remembers me then they won't have to miss me now hurry up and suck in this damn thing." [Name] said looking at his ring. Hideo let out a sigh and soon the core disappeared as well as [Name]. His ring then hit the ground and a soon turned into light that disappeared.

**Alright everyone I hope you all liked this chapter. Now like usual leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright everyone I'm back and here with another chapter. I know the last chapter probably bummed you out but I will upload more chapters so don't worry.**

**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Chapter 29: Hidden truth**

Ryuko Satuki and Mako were currently heading to a festival in town. "Why are we doing this again?" Ryuko asked looking at the other two girls.

"Well Lady Satsuki has that thing she's supposed to be doing here. Then me and you were going to go and check out some of the attractions they have remember." Mako said looking at her.

"Yeah but this festival just seems like a bad idea." Ryuko said looking at her.

"Yes I may seem that way but you need to get out more often." Satsuki said looking at her.

"Yeah after all Christmas is just around the corner." Mako said looking at her.

"Christmas isn't for another two months." Satsuki said looking at her.

"Yeah but's practically no time at all." Mako said looking at her.

Ryuko sighed and watched the two argue. Surprisingly after Satsuki met Mako it turned out the two had very different views on things and they would often get into little arguments about them.

Ryuko sighed as she saw an oddly familiar odd woman sitting in front of a stand with a sign that said KNOWS ALL. Ryuko shrugged and walked over to it. "Hello dearie," The older woman said looking at her.

"Uh yes hello what do you mean by "knows all?" Ryuko asked looking at her.

"Well it's quite simple really. You ask me a question then I consult the seven embodiments to answer your questions." The old women said looking at her.

"The seven embodiments?" Ryuko asked looking at her.

"Yes there are seven embodiments of things we take for granted that watch over us. They can not be seen but are always their when we need them the most. These embodiments are fate, justice, death, hope, deception, wisdom, and truth." The old women said looking at her.

"I see well let me think of a question for you." Ryuko said as she thought of something.

"Who is the most important person to me?" She asked looking at me.

The old women threw some sort of dust into a small plate in front of her. Then lit it on fire making a strange green flame. The women looked confused for a second before she answered. "The most important people to are Senketsu and Mako, However it would seem as if their is another answer to this." The old women said looking at her.

"What do you mean another answer you got it right?" Ryuko asked looking at her.

"Yes I know but it would seem as though apart of the truth has been hidden. It would seem as if deception has hidden part of the truth and refuses to allow the others to know what or where it is or what is?" She said looking at the flames. She then looked at Ryuko with an apologetic smile and said "I'm sorry please ignore that last part." She said.

"Is there anyway to reveal the truth?" Ryuko asked looking at her.

The old women sighed and threw some more dust onto the fire. "It would seem as if there is a way to do it although it may prove difficult." The old women said looking at her.

"If you are somehow able to convenes deception to reveal the truth then everything shall return to the way it was before." The women said looking at her.

"Alright well got any idea's about how I might go about this?" Ryuko asked looking at her.

The old women smiled and threw some more dust onto the fire. "It would seem as if there is a way. You have to prove that you truly want to know the truth." the old women said looking at her.

"How might I do that?" Ryuko asked looking at her.

"That is something you'll have to figure out on your own." The older women said looking at her. Ryuko nodded and walked away.

"So any idea's Senketsu?" Ryuko asked looking at her clothing.

**"Sorry Ryuko but I have no idea's as to how we can achieve your goal."** Senketsu said looking up at her.

"I see well that's unfortunate." Ryuko said looking down at him. Ryuko let out a sigh as she walked towards a stage she saw Satsuki there giving some sort of speech about how man kind shall overcome any obstacle thrown it's way. She sighed as she saw Mako coming towards her with a few bags in her hands. "Ryuko look at what I got." Mako said as she started to list off all the things she had gotten in the stores she had visited.

"Hey Mako I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling well." Ryuko said as she started towards the house. All the way there she tried her best to shake the thoughts of what that old women had said out of her head but then again how could she. She had been able to tell who her friends were and she didn't know who she was. Did she?

Ryuko once again shook these thoughts out of her head and walked into the house. She sighed as she remembered that the rest of the family was all out somewhere else. She walked into her room and sat on the bed. "Do you think she actually knew what she was talking about?" Ryuko asked aloud.

**"I suppose it is possible." **Senketsu said in a unsure voice.

Ryuko then sighed as she got up and walked over to her bed. She laid down on the bed and slowly started to drift off to sleep. When she opened her eyes she found herself standing in a solid white plan. She then saw a boy that she didn't recognize and yet in the same since looked familiar to her. The male looked at her and a kind smile painted his face. For whatever reason Ryuko felt her heart speed up.

"Please don't do this. This will only going to lead to pain." The male figure said looking at her.

"What do you mean? Who are you and what do you mean by this will only lead to pain?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

The male once again smiled at her. "Sorry but my time's up. Goodbye Ryuko-chan." For some reason when the male said goodbye it brought forth some pain in her chest. She then watched as the male turned into dust and faded into the wind.

"This is what he wanted." She heard a voice behind her say. Ryuko quickly turned around to see a cloaked figure behind her.

"Who are you and who was that boy just now?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"I am deception. That male you just saw is what I'm trying to hide from you. I have no control over him he decides what he says and who he says it to. He wasn't wrong though if you continue down this path you will find yourself either causing yourself pain or even worse you shall cause him pain." The figure said looking at her.

Her eyes widened slightly but the figure continued to speak. "However if you are truly set on finding out the truth I have hidden then take this." The figure said handing her a bag. When she opened it up she saw some golden power inside of it. "Take that to any fire and burn it. Only then shall he no longer be hidden. However I feel as if it's only fair to warn you. Weather you know it or not you shall cause him more pain than anyone." He said looking at her. "Now be gone." was the last words she heard before she awoke in bed.

When she looked around she found a bag similar to the one she had saw in her dream sitting on a dresser. She picked it up and looked inside to see the same golden dust inside the bag. Her eyes widened slightly as she walked outside and headed towards town. On the way there she found four figures she had become familiar with at the beach around a huge fire.

"Hey everyone," She said looking at Zero and the twins.

"Hey Ryuko," Xerxes said looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked looking at her.

"I just needed to do something." Silence then fell upon the four of them as Ryuko showed them the bag. "Mind if I throw this on the fire?" She asked looking at them.

"No go for it." The two twins stated looking at her. She smiled and threw the whole thing onto the fire not even bothering to take it out of the bag. Suddenly the flames turned white and a figure started to be seen in the fire. The same male from Ryukos dream then walked out of the fire and looked at them. "It's good to see you all again." He said looking at them.

They all gained a confused look and the male decided to clarify what he meant. "You still can't remember me I know that much but it's still good to see you all again." He said looking at them.

"You know who they are?" Mako asked looking at him.

"Yeah I do." [Name] said looking at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Mako asked looking at him.

"It's a little hard to forget my only little sister." [Name] said looking at her. Mako's eyes then widened looking at him only to narrow a moment later.

"If you really are my older brother than what was the name of stuffed teddy bear I used to sleep with?" Mako asked looking at him.

"Oh come one Mako there's no way he's goin-" Ryuko began only to get cut off.

"Mr. Huggles and it's not used to you still do sleep with him." [Name] said looking at her only to receive a hug from the younger girl.

"_I'VE GOT AN ONII-SAN!" _The younger girl said looking at him.

"Yeah you do now please let me go." [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright well it's nice to meet you . . . I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" Zero said looking at him.

"My name is [Name]." The male said looking at him.

"[Name] oddly enough that does sound a little familiar." Zero said looking at him.

"I'd hope so you used to be my best friend." [Name] said looking at him.

"Oh okay well I'll talk to you later then. I got to go I'm working on something new." Zero said walking away.

"Sure thing" [Name] said looking at him.

"Alright well let's go home." Mako said taking both Ryukos and [Name]'s hand. [Name] then pulled his hand away from hers and looked at her. "I'll go there by myself there's something I need to do first." [Name] said looking at her.

Mako nodded and for some reason Ryuko felt a little concerned for him. She decided to ignore it however her mind got the best of her and she looked back at him. He wasn't smiling like he had been instead he looked really sad and almost looked as if he was going to cry.

[Name] watched as he watched the two people he loved most walk off. When they were out of sight [Name] started to walk in a different direction. "Damn it's going to be impossible to keep that act up around everyone." [Name] said aloud. "I mean there's no telling when their memories may come back and when they do they might only get bits and pieces of the whole thing." [Name] said looking at her.

**Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until Then I hope you all enjoy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright everyone I'm back and here with another chapter. Like usual I don't have much to say so let's just get into things.**

**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

"_SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu "**

**Chapter 30: Pain**

Ryuko was looking at [Name] who was currently in their room. "So you're telling me that we used to share this room?" Ryuko asked looking at him. [Name] sighed and looked at her.

"For the last time yes we shared a room I was your roommate call it whatever you want we shared this room. Please stop asking me this question." [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright so I know this may seem weird but how strong are you?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Depends on what you mean," [Name] said looking at her.

"Please explain," Ryuko said looking at him.

"I mean are you talking about in terms of physical power, terms of mental capability, or in terms of overall skill." [Name] said looking at her.

"I don't know. How about each of them." Ryuko said looking at [Name].

"Well in terms of physical power I'm unmatched. In terms of mental capability, I'm not going to lie there's probably a lot I can't help you out with. In terms of overall ability I guess I'm above average." [Name] said looking at her.

"I see so remind me what you're doing again tonight that's so important," Ryuko said looking at him.

"The twins got their memories of me back so they wanted to take me out to a local pub to calibrate." [Name] said looking at Ryuko.

"Is that really the case?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"I doubt it is. I think they are just going to be weird and talk about all the stupid things I did." [Name] said a sigh at the end. They then heard a door from the other room burst open.

Before either of them could question what was happening Zero had burst into their room. He didn't look in the best state of mind. Then again that was probably due to the bottle in his hand. "[Name]!" Zero said walking over to him. "Yoush need to come withsh me." Zero said wrapping his arm around [Name]'s neck.

"Why's that?" [Name] asked as he got dragged out of the room.

"I got my memories of yoush back." Zero exclaimed as he and [Name] left the room.

As Ryuko watched the scene in front of her she laughed then fell silent for a moment. "Do you really think that they know him?" Ryuko asked looking at her piece of clothing.

"Yes, they know him," Senketsu said looking up at the girl who was currently wearing him.

"But how can you be so sure? I mean how do we know they aren't just faking all this or even worse what if he did something to their mind." Ryuko said looking down at her outfit.

"Just because you don't remember [Name] doesn't mean that the others don't. Zero and the twins have already gotten their memories back. I'm sure that you will also receive your memories of him you just need to be patient." Senketsu said which cause Ryuko to calm down slightly.

"Thanks, Senketsu I guess you're right." She then let a small chuckle escape her lips and looked down at the outfit she was wearing. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you have already gotten your memories of [Name] back as well." Ryuko said and after a brief moment of silence she let out an annoyed sighed. "So how long ago did they return?" Ryuko asked.

"About a week ago," Senketsu said looking at her.

"_A WEEK AGO! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GOT YOUR MEMORIES OF [NAME] BACK BEFORE ANYONE ELSE AND DIDN'T TELL ME_!" Ryuko said extremely annoyed with what she had just heard.

"Yeah I didn't want to be the first to bring it up seeing as how only you and Satsuki can hear me," Senketsu said looking up at Ryuko. She and Senketsu then heard a knock on the door and she went to see who it was. To her surprise, it was actually Ira at the door.

"Is [Name] here? I wish to speak with him." He asked looking at Ryuko.

Ryuko then sighed and looked at the taller male in front of her. "Let me guess you got your memories of him back to," Ryuko said looking at him.

"No, not exactly I wish to speak to him about something more personal," Ira said as a small blush came to his face. Ryuko then heard the door behind her open up and [Name] crawled through it.

"Well please ask then." [Name] said looking at him.

"I thought you left with Zero to celebrate," Ryuko said looking at him.

"I just remembered that Zero and the twins getting drunk never ended well for me." [Name] said looking at her. He then turned his attention to the taller male in the room. "So what is it you want?" [Name] asked looking at him.

Ira then walked into the room and sat down on one of the beds. "Well, you see there is a private matter I wish to discuss with you. Now I know you may not approve but I have a request to ask of you." Ira asked looking at him.

[Name] was quite for a minute before his face lit up with realization. "I can't believe we're going through this again. You know what I'm going to skip all the formalities yes you can date Mako." [Name] said which made Ira a little confused.

"But I never even asked-" He said only to get cut off.

"Wrong you have asked before and I gave you my permission before now like before I'm going to leave how you ask her out completely up to you." [Name] said looking at him. Ira walked out of the room with a dumbfound look.

"He asked for your permission before?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Yeah it kind of surprised me to be honest. Although I'm even more surprised that he hasn't asked her out yet. He seems like the direct type." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah I guess so." An awkward silence then fell over the room. Ryuko had decided to break the silence. However, she could not have picked a worst topic to bring up. "So did you have a girlfriend?" Ryuko asked.

She had a visible effect on [Name]. "Yeah I did. Although she doesn't remember me." [Name] said as he let out a sigh.

"Oh, I see well I'm sorry I brought up the subject," She said looking at him.

"No, it's fine. To be honest, I never thought we would end up together and now I can't imagine the world without her . . . or at least not the world I'd like to live in." [Name] said looking at the ceiling.

"She sounds important to you," Ryuko said looking at him.

"Oh, she is. In fact, I've taken a blade for her before. I almost died but she was without a doubt worth it." [Name] said a smile on his face.

"Really she sounds like something. Mind sharing what she's like?" Ryuko suddenly asked looking at him.

"I'm not going to lie she's perfect. She has beautiful hair and amazing eyes her body isn't that bad but out of all those things are not what attracts me to her. It's her amazing willpower no matter how bad things looked for her she never gave up. She was actually one of the bigger things that helped me make a choice to give up my existence." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh, really why's that?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Well, I thought everything out before. Usually when you die there is going to be at least one person that will mourn your death. However seeing as how getting rid of my existence would have erased everyone's memories I didn't really care." [Name] said looking at them.

"Why's that?" Ryuko asked looking at them.

"When someone buries their way into your heart it's impossible to remove them. I knew this and knew that I wouldn't feel any pain from dying this way and neither would anyone else. You see if their memories of me were gone then they won't have any reason to cry over my dead body. I also knew that the girl I loved would have never fallen in love with me. Which meant that she could move on and find happiness somewhere else. . . Why is Senketsu crying?" [Name] asked looking at said piece of clothing.

Ryuko was confused until she looked down and saw that tears were indeed falling from Senketsu's eyes. "That was beautiful," Senketsu said looking at him.

"Aw geez, Senketsu stop it you're embarrassing me in front of [Name]." Ryuko said and then an odd thought crossed her head. 'Why does being embarrassed in front of [Name] feel alright?' She then saw [Name] chuckle and he got up.

"I'm going for a walk. I hope your memories return soon." [Name] said as he left the room. When he got out of the house he found himself just wondering the streets. He eventually found himself in front of an old abandon part of town that no one ever visited. He remembered this place and the memory brought pain to him. This was where he and Ryuko technically had their first kiss.

He smiled and looked up at the sky. "Damn it this hurts," He said gripping his shirt. A tear then fell from his eye then another and another. "It feels so heavy. I'm strong so why? Why is this so damn heavy?" [Name] questioned as the pain in his chest only grew as all the memories of him and Ryuko came flooding back.

He knew why it hurt of course. He'd have to be an idiot to not know why he was in pain at the moment. "Does it hurt?" He heard a new voice ask. It was familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it from. "Of course it does." [Name] said looking at the ground.

"Do you want to make the pain stop?" The voice once again asked.

"Of course I do." He then let go of the shirt that he had been gripping the entire time. "But how can I?" [Name] asked averting his gaze to the sky.

"I can help." The voice suddenly said. "I can make this pain inside of you just disappear all at once how does that sound?" The voice asked getting closer.

[Name] smiled as he heard this. "That actually sounds pretty good." His face then hardened, though. "Then again nothing in life is free. So what would I have to pay to obtain this." [Name] said looking as he turned around to see a shadowy figure standing right in front of him.

"Just run a few simple errands for me. From what I've heard you used to run these type of errands all the time." The figure said getting closer to him.

"Alright, you got a deal." [Name] said looking at the figure.

It then approached him and as soon as it whispered in his ear he suddenly remembered where he had heard this voice before however he once again forgot as the voice was done speaking. "Then let us begin." The voice said in a soft tone.

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like always please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. First off I'm sorry for the long wait but I just felt a little weird uploading a Halloween special on a day that wasn't Halloween. I don't know why but it just felt weird and in honesty I've had this chapter done for a while now actually. I hope you all aren't mad. I also did pick a custom that was suggested. I picked this custom because it's who I'm going as for Halloween. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

"**Junketsu/Senketsu"**

**Disclaimer : I don't own kill la kill **

**Chapter 0: Halloween special **

Ryuko was looking down at what she was wearing and blushed slightly. Her sibling noticed this and smiled. "It's fine you look great." She said looking at her.

"That's easy for you to say. I mean you're not the one that's wearing this stupid thing so that she impress some boy she doesn't remember." Ryuko said looking at her older sibling.

"Yes this is true but I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out you dressed up as his counter part. It's going to be quite the show." Nonon said looking at the female figure in front of her.

Ryuko then blushed and looked down at her costume. She then heard [Name] walk in to see that he was wearing a black coat and that he had two swords on his back. "Hey everyone . . . Oh Ryuko I didn't know you were going as Asuna. I can go change if you want." [Name] said turning around.

"No it's fine [Name] I was actually hoping we could go out like this together." Ryuko said looking at him.

"Oh . . . If that's what you want than I guess it's okay. Now let's go get Mako." [Name] said as he walked back out the door.

"You know I never got to see what Mako picked out." Ryuko said as she walked along.

"She and Ira . . . You know what why don't you just wait and see. I just . . . I don't know what to say about this one." [Name] said looking at the ground. This was probably the one thing that he would never have expected Mako to do. As they walked outside Ryuko soon figured out why [Name] said it would be easier to just see what they were doing instead of telling them.

There in front of her stood two figures one wearing a big white dress and the other wearing a black suit. "I'm sorry but I'm not understanding what's going on exactly." Ryuko said looking at him.

"Well Mako somehow convinced Ira to go as a couple so they're going as a bride and groom." [Name] said looking at them.

"Okay so why's Ira wearing the dress?" Ryuko asked looking at the figure trying to stifle her laughs.

[Name] then sighed and looked at him. "Ira's the bride and Mako's the groom." [Name] said looking at the scene before him. As he walked by the two of them Mako ran up to him. "Alright we're ready to go to the party Onii-san." Mako said looking at him.

"Party?" Ryuko asked looking at the male a little confused.

"Yeah we're going to a costume party." [Name] said looking at the female in front of him. After a moment of shock [Name] looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "Didn't Mako tell you. We aren't going trick or treating we're going to this party that's taking place in a haunted house?" [Name] asked looking at her.

Ryuko nodded a quick no to him and [Name]sighed. "Yeah that's what were doing. We're going to a party. A bunch of people think it's haunted so what better place to have a party at." [Name] said looking at her.

"Who all's going to be there?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Um us Zero, the twins and a few others. You know all the people that matter are going to be there." [Name] said looking at her. As the four of them walked down the street they started to hear music. "Sounds like we're getting close." [Name] said as he approached the building.

When they got to the building they saw that several people were walking outside with rather pale faces. "Guess the light weights can't keep up with the twins." [Name] said as he walked into the house.

"What do you mean keep up with the twins?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"It's how the twins screw people out of there money. Because of there superhuman endurance when they remove there rings they can handle alcohol a lot better than others can. They can drink an amount that would kill another man and they won't even feel the effects of it. They usually do it at parties when it's appropriate." [Name] said looking at her.

"Think I could take them?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"I wouldn't," they suddenly heard a familiar voice say as they said walked into the house. When they heard this they both turned to see that Zero was standing there/

"Why not?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Well it's all about how you look at the current situation. The only way you'd be able to beat them would be if you had your Kamui on and then the effects would go over to Senketsu instead of you. Which needless to say could go very wrong very quickly." Zero said looking at her.

"You and your smart ass." Ryuko mumbled as she walked by him.

"Yeah although I'd get ready if I were you. The twins are bound to do something stupid sooner or later." Zero said looking at the four of them. When he did he then sighed and looked at the two blondes. "They always do something stupid when they're at a party." Zero said however as he had thought The twins then stood up on the table were several hundred empty shot glasses were.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make." The two said in unison. Zero got nervous and hid among regular people. "This year we have decided we are going to make this party VERY lively, and what better way to that than having people do the most random ass things." They said looking at the crowd that was in front of them.

"So listen up. We are going to pull names from a hat and when we do we will assign you a random task that you are in charge of completing." The two said with smiles on their faces. After they were done several of the people in front of them cheered and they got a hat and pulled out the first name they found. "Alright it would seem as if the first lucky gust is none other than a member of the elite four Ira." The two said looking at the crowd.

"Now Ira we see that you came well prepared for this party with your current costume." The two once again said in unison. When they said this Ira looked down and blushed a deep shade of red. "So we want you to show everyone just how much of a bride you really are. We want you to go around this house and preform a slow dance with everyone who makes any kind of comment on your dress." When they said this Ira gritted his teeth and looked at them with a glare.

As soon as this was said Ira grunted and walked out of the house. "Where's he going?" Ryuko aksed looking at him.

"I believe our brother said something about his dress before we came here." Mako said looking at her. To which Ryuko had to stifle a laugh in response.

"Alright next up is none other than the girl who saved the world Ryuko. So Ryuko we want you to go around the house and kiss the first person you see that has a costume that's related to yours." They said looking at Mako. To which she gained a rather large blush.

Ryuko then got nervous and looked around and was slightly relieved that she didn't find [Name] anywhere in sight. "What's wrong Ryuko don't you want to kiss my Onii-san?" Mako asked looking at her. When she asked this Ryuko blushed and looked away.

"Mako I wore this stupid costume tog et on his good side not because I wanted him to see me as more than a friend. Look don't get me wrong I like [Name] and he's a good guy but I just can't see us together." Ryuko said looking at her.

"Nevertheless you still have to do what the twins said otherwise you're running from a challenge and that's not the Ryuko I know." Mako said looking at her. Ryuko was going to say something until she saw [Name] head up some steps.

Ryuko then grunted rather uncomfortably and walked towards the stairs. "Fine" she stated as she walked up the stairs. When she did this Mako walked over beside the twins and looked at them. "So do you think that kissing my onii-san will bring back Ryuko's memory?" Mako asked looking at the two.

"Who know but if it doesn't still going to be fun for us to watch." The two said looking at her.

"Oh okay." Mako said as she went upstairs to watch what was about to happen. When she did she saw Ryuko looking at [Name] with a rather confused look on his face.

"So you want to kiss me?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Yes," She said her face extremely red.

"Because the twins told you too." [Name] said looking at her.

"Also yes," Ryuko said looking at him.

"Why on Earth are you listening to them?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Look just kiss me so we can get this over with." Ryuko said looking at him. Mako then heard another set of footsteps behind her and turned around to see Zero holding a camera.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked looking at him.

"Not everyday you get to see two of the worlds strongest people dress up as Kirito and Asuna kiss." He said getting the camera ready. "Plus until Ryuko get's her memory back I can use this as some serious black mail." Zero said a smile on his face.

He then watched as [Name] leaned in towards Ryuko and she did the same. Then without warning Ryuko dashed forward and grabbed the back of his head in a deep passionate kiss. For Ryuko it was probably the most embarrassing feeling in the world as for [Name] his heart was in overdrive and felt like it could burst at any moment. The last thing Ryuko saw before running out of the room from embarrassment was a flash from the camera that Zero was holding.

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed the Halloween special and sorry about the wait and I actually meant to get this up yesterday but because of some IRL stuff that happened I wasn't able to get it up. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed so like always please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone I'm finally back and I'm finally ready to write some more of my stories. I really don't have much more to say so let's just dive straight into things.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

"**Junketsu/Senketsu"**

**Disclaimer : I don't own kill la kill **

**Chapter 32: Different**

* * *

Ryuko sighed as she waited for Mako to show up. She had been waiting on the bleachers for almost ten minutes. When the brunette finally showed up she sighed and sat down beside Ryuko. "Any news yet?" Ryuko asked as she looked at the sad brunette. All she received was a sad nod of the brunette's head. "Damn it," she said as she looked at the figures that were currently running around the track.

It's been almost two weeks since [Name] went missing. No one had seen him or even heard news about where he was going. To make matters worse, Zero had a theory about what happened but refused to tell anyone what he thought had happened. Ryuko also found herself sharing in the pain. Each day that passed she found more and more of her memory returning to her.

She didn't have much of it only bits and pieces but it was still more than enough to make her heart ache. She then reached up and gripped Senketsu rather forcefully. "It's okay Ryuko I know how you feel but you have to calm down," Ryuko heard the piece of clothing she was currently wearing say. When he said this she sighed and loosed her grip.

However, their thoughts were interrupted by a set of footsteps that was running towards them. They then looked to their side and saw that one of the twins were running towards them. "Xerxes what's wrong?" Mako asked looking at the male in front of her. "It's Zero someone attacked him. He's in the hospital," Xerxes said looking at the two female figures in front of him.

When they heard this the two started to head towards the hospital. When they got there they saw that the others had already arrived. They saw that Zero had several bandages around his eyes and chest and left arm. "What happened?" Ryuko asked looking at the male in front of her.

"We're not sure but Zero was just getting ready to tell us what happened," Satsuki said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Well to put it simply I got beat by another me," Zero said looking at them. Upon hearing this several of the members that were in the room gained confused looks.

"Then give us the long answer," Xerxes said looking at the male in front of him.

"Well, the reason I had a theory as to what happened to [Name] is because I took my ring off to see all the possibilities of what could have happened to him. Most of them were unlikely however there was one that caught my interest. I chose not to share this information because there is the very real chance that this possibility was just that another possibility. However my run in with the other me just confirmed my fears." Zero said looking at them.

"So who is this other you?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Well, he was created the same why Nui was created he is a life fiber that is infused with my DNA. Since he has my DNA and is also me this is what lead to my downfall. I would have been able to easily be able to see and react to his movements if I had been given enough time to react to them. However seeing as how he is also technically me as well the decay metal ring was also showing him all possibilities as well. All it took was him landing one hit for him to have the advantage over me." Zero said looking at them.

"Then just tell us what we need to do so we can kick their butts," Ryuko said looking at him.

"If only it were that easy, You see the decay metal rings are just tools and like all tools they have limits, I could only see so far into the future and realities with my ring. Then there's the fact that there were now two me so it didn't know which one to give the information to. So it put us to the test it had us fight to see which one was stronger. He won and now only he can see what's going to happen. However I do know enough to tell you all that they'll be coming after the twins next," Zero said looking at the two males in front of him.

"They? Who's they?" Satsuki asked looking at the male in front of her.

"The life fiber copy of the twins of course," Zero said looking at them. "However they like me have the disadvantage in this field. The ring will respond to the DNA that is in their copy's and give them the same durability that they have. This is, of course, be no means good so we'll have to keep a close eye on them to make sure that no harm comes to them," Zero said looking at them.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Nonon asked looking at him. The male then put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a moment. "We'll split up into groups of four and two, the twins will pair up with Satsuki and Ryuko seeing as how they're the strongest out of us. Then we'll have two members constantly observing what's happening around them," Zero said looking at them.

"Alright will do now is there anything we should be aware of," Satsuki asked looking at the male in front of her. Zero then looked over to his side and looked at Honnouji academy. "Well let's just hope that this isn't the possibility were," A loud explosion cut Zero off and the other members that were capable of moving looked out the window to see that Honnouji academy had fire and smoke coming from it.

When Ryuko and the others saw this they all ran out the room and started to head towards Honnouji. When Zero saw this, however, he walked over to the window and sighed. "So this is one of those possibilities huh? Well, then we're going to have to play our cards right if we want to get everyone out of this alive." Zero then sighed as he said this and sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Houka asked as he looked at the male that was sitting down in front of him.

"Why aren't you with them?" Zero asked looking at the blue-haired male in front of him.

"I'm not much of fighting unless I'm forced to and if Ryuko and Satsuki can't bring down whatever's attacking the city then what makes you think that I have any chance of winning?" Houka asked looking at him.

"I don't know I guess it's just overall hoping," Zero said looking at him.

Houka then lets out a slight chuckle and when he did he sat down beside Zero "So seeing as how you're almost certain that we're going to lose what's the first thing we need to do in order to make sure we all live through this?" Houka asked looking at Zero.

"We need Ryuko," Zero said looking at him.

"What?" Houka asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I may not know whether or not this is going to work but it's worth a shot. If we can just get her to do one thing then our chances of winning go up greatly," Zero said looking at the male that was in front of him.

When the seven members that had left arrived at the academy they saw a figure standing in the middle of all the destruction a figure that they thought was dead and hoped they'd never have to see again. There in the middle of all the destruction stood the white-haired mother of Ryuko and Satsuki. "RAGYO'S ALIVE!" Mako said pointing at the male in front of her.

"Yes I'm very much alive and I'm here with some help," The white-haired female said as she snapped her fingers and six figures appeared before her, "Everyone I'd like you to meet your alter ego's," The female said looking at the figures in front of her. In front of her stood a copy of Satsuki, Nonon, Ira, Uzu, Mako, and two identical copies of the twins.

Ragyo then snapped her fingers and each of her creations sprang to life and tried to kill their alternate self. "What's the matter Ragyo don't have someone for me to fight or were you just that eager for another beat down?" Ryuko said looking at the figure in front of her.

"Ryuko I tried to create someone for you to fight but seeing as how you're already part life fiber I couldn't create another you. However I do have someone for you to fight and I believe that you're quite familiar with him," Ragyo said as she smiled.

"Yeah, and who would that be?" Ryuko asked as she started up at the white-haired figure in front of her.

"That would be me," She heard a voice say rather close behind her. Without thinking, she then turned around her blade already in hand. When she turned around she saw that the figure in front of her was none other than the male that they had been searching for. There in front of her stood [Name] she wanted to stop her sword but it showed no signs of slowing down.

However, her sword soon came to a stop as [Name] easily stopped the sword. "I'm a little offended that that's how you greet me Ryuko," He said as he turned the female figure around and kicked her in the back. This sent her flying into the concrete bleachers she then walked out of the bleachers and looked at the male in front of her. It was now that she realized that the ring he had always worn was no longer on his finger.

"Listen [Name] I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to snap out of it," Ryuko said as she looked at the male figure in front of her. However Ragyo soon appeared behind [Name] and she smiled holding up two of her fingers her index finger and her middle finger. Each had a long life fiber attached to it. One that lead to the back of [Name]'s neck and the other lead to his heart.

"Come on Ryuko why don't you play with him," Ragyo said as the life fibers disconnected from her fingers and was sucked into his neck and heart.

* * *

**Alright everyone again I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is. I finally got this chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward tot he next chapter. Like always please leave a review and let me think and if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer it at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone sorry for the slow updates I've really been receiving a lot of work and I can't really afford to fail. I won't go into detail but let's just say that at the moment my updates are going to be a lot slower than what they used to be. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

"**Junketsu/Senketsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill **

**Chapter 33: Puppet master**

* * *

Ryuko looked at [Name] as he took a stance. She also took notice of the fact that he was missing his ring. The ring that he always wore to keep his full power concealed. Ryuko sighed at this and grabbed a hold of her glove before she activated Senketsu into his Kamui form. Ryuko then took out her blade and readied it. "**Ryuko I'm sure this goes without saying but we can't afford to hold back**," Senketsu said looking up at her.

"Yeah I know. It'd be a mistake to hold back against him when he's not wearing that special ring of his," Ryuko said looking at [Name]. She then dashed forward and attempted to hit him but he dodged that attack and kneed her in the stomach.

"You know it's a little hard to believe that no one else ever thought of hitting you were senketsu doesn't protect you," [Name] said as he launched his fist into her face. Ryuko held her face and grew irritated and went to stab him. [Name] saw this and moved to the side causing the blade to cut his arm. He winced at this and Ryuko went to finish the fight quickly however as she did she saw something that didn't seem right.

She saw that she was high up off the ground and saw several small buildings as well as several lights that were on the buildings. She also noticed that for whatever reason her heart was beating a little faster than usual. Shen then felt something or rather someone grab her hand. She stopped when she saw this and was going to continue to watch it until she felt a fist once again hit her in her gut. She came to her scenes and noticed that she was in the air slightly with [Name] right below her.

She then saw his leg flying towards her and went to block it which for the most part work but sent her even higher into the air. She then saw [Name] jump up into the air and she covered her face seeing that that is where he seemed to be aiming for. However, she felt something impact her back and she was sent flying towards the ground.

She quickly got up and got her sword ready as she watched [Name] fall towards the ground. However as she did she once again returned to what she was seeing before she looked at the hand that was holding hers then looked up to see [Name] with a smile on his face as well as a light blush covering his cheeks. "This was a waste of time but I'm glad that we went here," He said looking at her.

Ryuko was confused to hear this, however, a kick to the jaw once again snapped her out of her thoughts. [Name] then started to send several punches her way which she blocked with her sword. **"Ryuko what's going on**?" Senketsu asked realizing that she for the third time basically stood still while [Name] attacked her.

'I'm not sure Senketsu. I'm starting to see things that aren't really there and I think that they may be my memories of me and [Name]. They keep showing up and distracting me,' Ryuko thought to herself which Senketsu heard.

**"I see now of all times they could have returned this could not have been a worse time**," Senketsu said more to himself than to Ryuko however Ryuko heard it nonetheless.

'Yeah no kidding,' Ryuko thought to herself as the memory once again started to play out in front of her. She once again felt her heart start to speed up ever so slightly but not enough to where it would make any real difference for the fight. She then heard [Name] call out to her.

"Ryuko," She heard [Name] say and looked to her side and when she did she saw [Name] had a very dark blush on his face. He then leaned forward quickly and placed a kiss on her lips. She then watched as he pulled away slowly and looked at her with an even deeper blush on his face. "I love you Ryuko-Chan" To say Ryuko was shocked at what she had just remembered was an understatement. She was so shocked that the memory ended there and she still didn't react to [Name].

She just let him hit her in the stomach sending her flying into the wall. She was about to get out until she found that [Name] was standing right in front of her. She was about to hit him until she heard the familiar voice of Ragyo speak. "[Name] we have what we came, for now, let's leave," Ragyo said looking at him. [Name] grunted at this news and turned around and began to walk away.

Ryuko made her way out of the wall and when she did she saw that Ragyo was holding four rings that all looked identical. "Four decay metal rings down now all we need to do is find the last one," Ragyo said as she put her hand on [Name]'s shoulder and the three of them teleported away.

"This isn't good," Xerxes said looking at the spot that the others had just left.

"Yeah no kidding they got away," Nonon said looking at the two identical beings in front of her.

"No, not that I believe what Xerxes means is that this isn't good because they have four of the decay metal rings. Seeing as how they teleported they already have Hideo's ring they took Zero's ring last night and they just took our own rings they're only missing [Name]'s ring." The other said looking at his brother.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ira asked looking at the two males in front of him.

"Well maybe, Hideo and Zero did some research on the rings a little bit but nothing about them really seemed to make that much sense so they just stopped however they seemed to have thought that it would be a bad idea if the five rings were to have one user," Xerxes said looking at them.

"So we need to find [Name]'s ring before they do?" Ryuko asked looking at them. "I don't understand why he wouldn't have the ring, though. He always wore it even before he came to see Mako and his family again," Ryuko said looking at the male figure in front of her.

"Yes that's true but this isn't the [Name] we remember this is a completely new [Name] one that's being controlled by Ragyo. He's not a free man anymore. he's a pawn that now belongs to Ragyo and she is his puppet master. Anything she tells him to do he will do," Satsuki said looking at Ryuko. "We need to start planning how we are going to find [Name]. Chances are he already knows where his decay metal ring is. Let's go talk to Zero I'm sure he'll have an idea as to where the ring may be," Satsuki said looking at the males in front of her.

"You all go ahead I'm going to go check something out," Ryuko said looking at them. They all nodded and left well all except for her elder sister.

"What's wrong Ryuko?" Satsuki asked looking at her.

"Nothings wrong or, at least, nothings wrong yet. I just want to go for a walk with Senketsu and find out a few things that I think he's been keeping from me," Ryuko said looking at Satsuki.

"I understand me and the others will be at the hospital talking to Zero if you need us," Satsuki said looking at Ryuko.

"Well I'll be there soon enough so don't worry about me," Ryuko said looking at her. Satsuki nodded when she heard this and began to walk towards the hospital that they had just left moments ago.

Ryuko then started to walk down the street and when she did she found herself a small bench to sit on and then looked down at Senketsu. "Alright Senketsu I saw something that has me questioning a few things. So I want the truth from you so please don't lie to me. These are things that I really need to know at the moment," Ryuko said looking at him. However, much to her discomfort Senketsu was silent.

"Alright first question me and [Name] we aren't just friends are we?" Ryuko asked looking down at Senketsu.

"**No you are [Name] are far closer than friends**," Senketsu said looking up at the female that was currently wearing him.

"That's what I thought well at least that explains why I felt weird when we kissed at that Halloween party," Ryuko said looking at Senketsu. "Alright next question our relationship status how does it stand at the moment?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"**From what I can tell the two of you are in love. He has never done anything to purposely hurt you well not until today at least and you have done nothing to hurt him. Everyone knows about the two of you and you two have done a lot of things together**," Senketsu said looking at Ryuko.

"Alright, that's . . . What do you mean by we've done "things" together?" Ryuko asked looking down at Senketsu.

"**Oh well you see Ryuko a few months ago before [Name] disappeared you and him became very intimate upon your request**," Senketsu said looking at her causing the female to blush heavily.

"What do you mean upon my request? _ARE YOU SAYING I ASKED FOR IT_?" Ryuko asked looking down at the piece of clothing that she was currently wearing.

"**Yes you requested it as a reward for doing something he agreed to your conditions and the two of you became intimate a few nights later**," Senketsu said looking at Ryuko. Ryuko blushed and looked down at the ground when she heard this.

"Hey, Senketsu was I . . . you know . . . happy?" Ryuko asked looking down at him.

**"Yes, you were. You and [Name] seemed to be the perfect couple. Both were happy and both loved each other more than anything else in the world."** Senketsu said looking at her.

"Wow hard to believe that me and [Name] were at one point at a couple," Ryuko said aloud. She meant for it to be more private than anything but Senketsu heard it.

**"You know if things work out then there's a very good chance that the two of you will once again become a couple,"** Senketsu said looking at Ryuko.

"Yeah I know or, at least, I hope so. Although without that ring of his we won't have any chance of getting him back to normal," Ryuko said looking at Senketsu. However, as soon as she said this she heard something and looked down at her feet to see a ring that kept circling around her feet. She looked at it for a second before she leaned down and picked it up. When she did she looked at it for a second before she realized that this was [Name]'s decay metal ring.

"Senketsu this is [Name]'s decay metal ring this is his ring. We have a chance now maybe it's not too late to for all of us to make it through this." Ryuko said as she looked at the ring. However, as soon as she said this she passed out falling to the ground completely unaware of her surroundings.

* * *

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait I've been really busy with school work here lately and I've been working hard to make sure that nothing happens and my grades don't fall behind. Anyway like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Until then I'll see all of you around. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I can't stress that enough but I'd like to make it up to you with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"SHOUTING/SCREAMING"_

"**Junketsu/Senketsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kill la kill **

**Chapter 34: A disadvantage**

* * *

Ryuko woke up in a strange white plan. She looked around and saw a male with long black hair and blue eyes. "Hello Ryuko," The male said looking at her. When he said this Ryuko got up and looked at him.

"Who are you and where am I?" Ryuko asked looking at him.

"Well I'm Hideo and as for where you are that's a bit more difficult to explain in terms of where your body is you're still on Earth. In terms of where your mind is your with me in the decay metal ring," Hideo said looking at her.

"So you're Hideo?" Ryuko questioned looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah I am. Listen I'd love to answer the endless amounts of questions I'm sure you have right now but I need to keep this short Ragyo is kind of making this connection a little difficult to maintain. [Name] is being controlled by Ragyo which I'm sure you've already figured out. However we can still win and the key to victory is two things one is me the second and most important part is your love for him," Hideo said looking at her.

"Well then what do we have to do?" Ryuko said looking at him.

"I'll explain later when I have more power as for now this is goodbye," Hideo said as he waved his hand at Ryuko when he did the female suddenly gasped as she woke up and looked around. When she looked around she saw a dim light below her and when she looked she saw that the light was coming from a ring that she had on her finger.

"**Ryuko are you alright? You suddenly passed out**," Senketsu asked looking at the female.

"Yeah I'm fine or, at least, I'm fine now," Ryuko said looking at the piece of clothing she was wearing. She then got up and looked around before remembering what had just happened. "Senketsu we need to get to the others I have some good news," Ryuko said as she got up and began to run towards the hospital. When she got there she ran up the steps as fast as she could and stopped when she got to Zero's room.

"Zero I got some good news," Ryuko said looking at the male that was bandaged up.

"Let me guess you found [Name]'s decay metal ring," Zero said with a smile.

"Yeah. How's you know?" Ryuko asked looking at the male.

"That's not important what is important is that we're on the right track to beating Ragyo," Zero said looking at Ryuko. 'This is good now all we need is for her to do a few more things and victory is almost guaranteed. Still better to be safe than sorry,' Zero thought as he looked at the female in front of him. "Hey, Ryuko I just remembered something that would help us in winning. Tomorrow around six you should walk around the town by yourself," Zero said looking at her.

Ryuko smiled at this and nodded "Yeah sure thing Zero," Ryuko said as she got up and left the room. Zero smiled at this and looked out the window.

"They should be arguing right about now," Zero said looking out the window.

With [Name]

"JUST LET ME GO AFTER THEM! I KNOW I CAN BEAT THEM AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, I KNOW I KILL THEM! IN SHORT, I CAN WIN!" [Name] said screaming at Ragyo.

"Usually, I would let you go but at the moment, it wouldn't be wise. You see my little [Name] I don't just want them dead after what they did to me I want to see them suffer. I want to give them hope then take it away from them. So at the moment, you won't attack them and you most certainly will not kill them. Am I clear?" Ragyo asked looking at [Name].

"You're almost invisible," [Name] said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" An exact copy of Zero asked looking at the male.

"I'm going for a walk," [Name] said slamming the door shut behind him. When he did the metal door split down the middle and the concrete that formed the walls cracked. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem but the problem was that the cracks went all the way to the ceiling and almost fell down.

"That idiot is going to jeopardize our entire mission," One of the twins said looking at the door.

"I know but at the moment, he's under my control. I want him to suffer for helping my daughter the way he did. No not just helping her he loved her which means that when I release my control on him he'll be absolutely crushed by what he did," Ragyo said with a smile slowly covering her face. They then heard a few loud explosions in the distance.

"Seems like he's really pissed that he doesn't get to kill anyone yet," the clone of Zero said looking at the metal door.

"I know but in just five days even if they do manage to bring his memory back they won't be able to stop us not while we still have four of the decay metal rings," Ragyo said looking at rings that were all currently in a box in front of a large blue glowing ball. "In just five days it'll be late for any of them to do anything," Ragyo said looking at it.

However if she was paying attention she would have felt the low rumbling that was caused by [Name] slamming his feet on the ground. "I can't believe this I'm not even allowed to attack them?" Questioned as he got up from the seat, he was on and started to walk down the streets. When he did he turned a corner and ran into someone.

When he looked down to see who he had accidentally knocked over it was none other that someone that he had just moments ago been begging Ragyo to let him kill. "[Name]?" Ryuko questioned looking at him. However she soon got up and was about to activate Senketsu but she noticed something. He didn't even look like he was going to fight her.

"What's wrong not going to fight me?" Ryuko asked looking at [Name].

"That's about the size of it. I can't fight or attack you so I'm just going to have to let this one go," [Name] said as he went to walk past Ryuko however when he did he felt a hand grab his wrist. When he looked back he saw Ryuko with a smile on her face holding his wrist. "What are you doing?" [Name] asked looking at the female.

"Well you since I know you're not going to attack me that makes it a lot easier to bring you home," Ryuko said looking at them. She then tried to drag the male home however she suddenly stopped when she felt a force pulling her the other direction. When she looked back she saw that [Name] was still walking the direction that he had been and with very little effort. Although with his strength it wasn't that surprising.

Ryuko tried her best to get the male to stop and go the other direction however nothing worked, however, she then heard a voice inside her head. 'Ryuko ask him to go with you and when you do treat him like you'd treat the old [Name],' she heard the voice say. Ryuko took a deep breath at this and ran in front of him and looked at him.

"Please move," the male said looking at Ryuko.

"[Name]-kun please come home with me," Ryuko said offering him one of her hands. [Name] blushed at this and looked at her.

'My heart's beating so fast and it feels so light. What the hell did she do to me? I . . . I can't go with her . . . Then again part of me wants to go,' [Name] thought as he looked at Ryuko. After a moment of silence, he sighed and took her hand.

"Fine take me to your house," [Name] said looking at her and when he did Ryuko once again walked the other direction. Ryuko prepared to use more of her strength expecting to feel [Name] stop at any moment now. However as she went on she found that even though [Name] wasn't right beside her he was behind her and he did let her lead him around rather easily.

Ryuko then stopped when she got to the house and looked at [Name]. "Okay [Name]-kun please stay here while I tell the others that you're here," Ryuko said looking at him with a smile.

"No problem," [Name] said looking at her. Ryuko then walked into the house and [Name] looked at the door. 'Tell the others I'm here huh? I guess this was all a trap I guess I could run away then again where's the fun in running away from an opponent. Guess I'll just have to stay here and see how things play out,' [Name] thought to himself as the door opened and he saw two familiar figures in front of him.

The first he had been with just moments ago and from Ragyo had told him about the second she was apparently Ryuko's sister. 'This isn't good with the two of them here and me not being able to attack I really don't stand a chance,' [Name] thought to himself as he looked at the two of them.

"Please come in dinner's almost ready," Ryuko said grabbing his hand and once again leading him to the destination she wanted him to go. [Name] then walked into the kitchen where he found four people almost glaring daggers at him and the others all seemed to have smiles on their faces as if they actually trusted him.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' [Name] asked himself as he sat down beside Ryuko.

* * *

**Alright everyone again sorry for the long wait. Like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright guys I'm back and ready to continue with the story. I would like to apologize for having this up later than I originally said. The reason isn't really a good one but the reason was because I actually was looking over it to make sure I hadn't made any spelling mistakes or accidentally left out something I thought was important. Like I said not a good reason but it's what really happened.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kill la kill**

**Chapter 35: Doubt**

As [Name] looked around he felt an uneasy feeling wash over him. He looked at all the people that were staring at him. He saw that some like the female he had learned was named Mako were smiling at him. While others like the girl he had learned was named Satsuki were glaring at him. He wasn't sure as to whether he should feel relaxed or let his guard down.

His first instinct was to keep up his guard. As that was what Ragyo had told him to do when he was around them. Plus at the moment, he wasn't allowed to kill them. As he sat down he looked at the meal in front of him a bit uneasy. He picked up the plate and looked at the others that were all eating happily. Deciding that food wasn't poisoned or drugged he took a bite and found that the taste was familiar to him.

He couldn't place where he had tasted it before but he knew he had eaten it before. He suddenly gained a headache that spread from his to every other part of his body. He stopped eating after this he could tell that the pain wasn't from the food, however, he did want to go through it again so he sat the plate down. [Name] then looked at the several people around him and smiled.

[Name] did his best to return a fake smile but the others all knew that it was fake. "Hey [Name] follow me I want to show you something," Ryuko said looking at the male. Hearing this [Name] got up and walked with her down the hall. She stopped in front of a room and opened up the door. When she did [Name] walked into the room and once again had a familiar feeling.

He wasn't sure why but he knew that he had been here before. He then like before obtained a headache that caused him a great amount of pain. [Name] covered his head this time because the pain that he felt was unbearable. Ryuko noticed this and ran over to him as he let out several screams of pain. "[Name] are you okay? What's wrong?" Ryuko asked looking at the male in front of her.

[Name] looked at her and suddenly felt much more at ease, however, the more at ease he felt the more the pain in his head grew. "[Name] please tell me what's wrong. Is there anything I can get you? Just tell me and I'll do it," Ryuko said looking at the male. When she said this [Name] became confused. She was supposed to be his enemy yet she didn't act like it.

[Name] could hear the concern in her voice, showing that she did, in fact, care about what was happening to him at the moment. He then also thought about several other things that didn't make sense to him. He thought about how even though she knew that he wouldn't attack her that she didn't just attack him. How when he entered the house the others learned to trust him rather fast.

However the thing he found the most annoying was a consistent feeling in his chest. Whenever Ryuko was around him he had this irritating feeling inside his chest. He tried to ignore it but the more he was around Ryuko the more the feeling grew. He then looked at Ryuko and decided it was the time for him leave. He without warning pushed her out of the way although not enough to hurt her.

He then ran towards the wall that was in front of him and punched a hole in the wall before running outside. When he did he felt better but the pain in his head was still there. As he ran towards the building that they had all been staying at [Name] felt the pain in his head grow. As he looked at the door he suddenly started to think about everything that they had said to him.

Rather everything that Ryuko had said to him. He didn't understand why she would care about him. They were enemies it was natural for her to hate him. Yet everything she had said to him kept making him wonder. When he walked into the building Ragyo looked at him and became a little nervous. She unlike the others could feel that her control over him was starting to fade.

"Hello [Name] may I ask what is wrong?" Ragyo asked looking at him.

"It's just . . . That Ryuko girl. I don't understand her," [Name] said looking at her.

"You went after them after I had told you not to?" Ragyo asked looking at him both angry and nervous.

"You told me not to attack them. When I met them I was very careful not to attack them. They treated me like . . . like a friend," [Name] said looking down. When he said this another headache suddenly attacked him. Ragyo unlike [Name] knew what this pain was. She walked over to him and placed her hand on the back of his head.

"See what they've done to you. They must have poisoned you when you weren't paying attention. Now you're suffering because of what they've done. Here allow me to make the pain go away," Ragyo said as a red string came out from her finger. When she said this the string went into the back of [Name]'s neck and he suddenly felt the pain in his head stop.

"Thanks, Ragyo, I'll have to remember that next time they're around me," [Name] said looking at her. [Name] then sighed and started to walk deeper into the building.

"Where are you going?" Ragyo asked looking at [Name].

"I'm going to sleep," [Name] said as he walked past them. When he was out of the room the life fiber copy of Zero walked up to Ragyo.

"They didn't really poison him did they?" He asked looking at her.

"No they didn't, those headaches he's having is a side effect of my mind controlling life fibers. The headaches are there because his memories are trying to return the life fiber I implanted is trying to keep that from happening. The headaches are a sign that the life fiber is having to work even harder to keep them away," Ragyo said looking at him.

"Remind me again why we don't just make a life fiber copy of him," Xerxes said looking at the female in front of him.

"It's because he no longer has his ring. His ring works differently from the others. His is attributed to his physical strength. His physical power rapidly increases now that he no longer has his ring with him. I could make a copy of him but he'd never be as strong as the original. the only way we can make a copy that will beat him is if we have his ring," Ragyo said looking at him.

". . . Can you say all that again," Xerxes said looking at the female.

"It's pointless trying to explain it to him. He may be a copy but he's a copy of an idiot, which means that no matter how much you try he's still going to be an idiot," The copy of Zero said looking at Ragyo.

"I suppose that is true," Ragyo said looking at him. She then looked towards the room where [Name] was in and sighed. 'We're being forced to speed up our plans because his memories are trying to return. I'm not sure how much longer my control will hold up," Ragyo then looked at the small box in front of her. She then sighed and looked at Zero.

"Zero get to working on the copy of the primordial life fiber core, If he get's his memories back then we will lose," Ragyo said looking at the male. Zero smiled hearing this and took off his ring. When he did he looked at the box that she had been keeping close to her. Zero opened up the box to reveal a small red life fiber that had survived.

"Well then I guess we don't have any time to waste," Zero said looking at the small piece of life fiber in front of him.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter, and like always please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Well like I said everyone here's the next part. I'm sorry for the long break and want to say that I'll try to keep it from happening again. I don't have any questions for this chapter but I do have one thing I would like to clear up. I'm not sure if I was confusing in the last chapter or weather someone just read the story wrong but I thought that I would let you know that the current [Name] is not a copy he is the orginal [Name] that I started the story with. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy the story and let's get to the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING" _

**"Senketsu/Junketsu"**

_**DISCLAIMNER: **_I do not own Kill la Kill

**Chapter 36: A thread of light**

* * *

Ryuko looked at the male in front of her. "Are you sure about this? I mean your still kind of hurt," The female said looking at Zero.

"I may be frail but I'm not going to stand by and watch as others fight my battles. I'm not going to make that mistake again. That Zero may be stronger than me and have my decay ring but I think we can beat him," Zero said looking at Ryuko.

"What makes you think that?" Ryuko asked looking at the male in front of her.

"He's nothing but a copy of me a simple fake. It's only a matter of time before the decay ring figures that out as well. He may have the decay ring for now and thus he has the ability to see multiple possibilities. However he only has that ability when the ring is off. He's only smart when the ring is off I however am a natural born genius and he's nothing more than my reflection," Zero said looking at Ryuko.

"What makes you think he's wearing the ring?" Ryuko asked looking at Zero.

"He'd be an idiot not to wear it. Well a bigger idiot than he already is. If he takes off the ring it will admit a special energy that we could use to track it and put an end to their plans. He won't take it off because he knows that the majority of realities are in his favor. However I've also seen those realities and know what we need to do to beat them," Zero said looking at Ryuko.

"Alright well what do we need to do?" Ryuko asked looking at Zero.

"We plan in advance, all you need to do is going to the park," Zero said looking at the female in front of him.

"The park? Why?" Ryuko asked looking at Zero.

"I have my reasons, now go to the park," Zero said looking at Ryuko. The female sighed hearing this and turned around to see two blonde males sitting on a desk.

"Why are you two here?" Ryuko asked looking them.

"Don't know Zero just texted us and told him to meet him here," The two said in unison. Ryuko became a little irritated hearing this and turned towards the male.

"You know there are times when you could let people in on your plans. I'm not stupid! I'm sure if you told me something that I could help," Ryuko said looking at the male.

"You are going to help. Ryuko weather you know it or not and weather you chose to believe me or not, you are the key for us winning this. Do you want to know how slim our chances of winning are? There are 3,424,867 timelines that we are following the same route we are. There are only three paths where we win and only one where all of us are alive," Zero said looking at Ryuko.

"W-wow," Ryuko said looking at him.

"That means," Ryuko heard a blonde say. She then turned her attention to the two males and saw that they were both looking at the ground. "Our chances," Xerxes said finishing his brothers thought. "Aren't that good," The two blonde males said looking down.

"Ryuko I understand that you care about winning. But the reason I'm not telling everyone is because of how slim our chances are. I don't want everyone to know this because our circumstance is so grim. There are so many realities that I've seen, one where you die, ones where we never meet, hell there are even some realities, where myself, the twins, Hideo, and [Name] never exist. The same can be said for you and the others." Zero said looking at Ryuko.

"What?" Ryuko said looking at him.

"Ryuko I don't want the others to know what I know. Do you know how many times I saw the ones I care about die when I took my ring off while fighting myself? Do you have any idea how many times I saw them killed by not only themselves but by me?" Zero asked looking at the female in front of him. Ryuko was about to say something until she noticed that there were tears in Zero's eyes.

"_I SAW THEM DIE MORE THAN THREE MILLION GOD DAMN TIMES! I'M NOT KEEPING SECRECTS BECAUSE I WANT TO SEEM MYSTIROUS I'M DOING IT BECAUSE I FUCKING CARE! IT'S TRUE THAT YOU'RE THE KEY TO WINNING THIS BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO THE ONE PERSON WHO KNOWS WHAT THE HELL WE NEED TO DO TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE SURVIVES. WHICH IS WHY WHEN I SAY GO TO THE DAMN PARK IT'S GREAT FUCKING ADVICE!" _Zero said looking at Ryuko.

"Alright, I guess I see your point," Ryuko said looking at Zero. Not wanting to argue with him anymore after seeing him both snap and cry. "I'll see you later then," Ryuko said as she walked out of the room. After Ryuko left the room the twins looked at Zero. When they did Zero wiped his eyes and turned around.

The two opened their mouth to say something but before they could Zero said something. "Before either or both of you ask I'm fine. I'll talk about it later when all this is said and done," Zero said looking at the two.

"Okay but before we get started," Xerxes said looking at Zero gaining the males attention.

"We just want to say that," His brother continued looking at Zero.

"We believe in you," The two said giving Zero a smile. When the two of them said this Zero smiled and turned around.

"Alright then let's get to work," Zero said looking at the two.

* * *

When [Name] awoke he looked around and saw who he guessed was the copy of Zero reading a book. "What are you doing and where are the others?" [Name] asked looking at the male in front of him.

"The others all left a while ago to get some stuff that they thought we would need for tomorrow," Zero said as he looked at the book in front of him.

"Tomorrow?" [Name] questioned looking at the male in front of him.

"Yes, Ragyo decided that the others will make their own move in time so we need to move first so that they're unprepared. In all the confusion she's sure that we'll win for sure," Zero said looking at [Name].

"I see, what are you reading?" [Name] asked looking at Zero.

"A book named Romeo and Juliet. I heard that it was a good book. I must say the premise is interesting, but these humans executed the idea horribly," Zero said looking at the male in front of him.

"What's the idea behind the book?" [Name] asked looking at Zero.

"About two humans that aren't supposed to like each other but end up falling in love. An intriguing idea is it not?" Zero said looking at the male in front of him.

"Yeah, a real page turner," [Name] said as he stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk until Ragyo and the others return. Where should I go?" [Name] asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Feel free to wonder, I'm sure that the others are at their base licking their wounds from that small beating that you gave them," Zero said looking at the male in front of him.

"I see, well if Ragyo returns before I do. Please tell her that I will return shortly," [Name] said looking at Zero.

"Of course," Zero said as he watched [Name] walk out of the room.

* * *

Mako was walking through the house. When she walked into the room that Zero had declared his "temporary workshop," she saw that there were two males in the room however neither of them were the male that she was looking for.

"Finally your here," the two said in unison.

"Where's Zero?" Mako asked looking at the male.

"Don't know, but Zero said we could leave when you came in here," One of the males said looking at Mako.

"Come on bro let's go see if we can find Nonon," Xerxes said looking at the identical blonde that was beside him. When the two of them walked out Mako smiled and watched them walk away.

"It's nice that they found someone they like although I doubt that Nonon will return their feelings. She is like four or five years older than them after all," Mako said aloud more to herself than anyone.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Zero said as he walked into the room. When he did Mako looked at him a little upset.

"Where were you?" Mako asked looking at the male in front of her. When she asked this Zero smiled and held up his hand revealing a decay ring on one of his fingers.

"I was making sure that we're one step closer to winning," Zero said with a smile.

* * *

**Alright guys here it is and I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Well like I said everyone here's the next part. I hope you all enjoy and I once again have another question from someone about this story and that is if the reader still has a soul. Well yeah why wouldn't he.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

**"Senketsu/junketsu"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kill la kill**

** Chapter 37: Dreams**

* * *

Ryūko was currently walking down the park and as she did she let out a sigh. "Walk through the park, could he have been anymore vague," Ryūko said irritated as she continued to walk.

"I'm sure Zero has his reasons," Ryūko heard a voice say inside of her head throwing her off guard slightly. "Are you okay?" Hideo asked inside the females head.

"Y-yeah, just forgot that you were with me. I'm not used to it yet," Ryūko said as she continued to walk down the path that lead through the park.

As she did she heard slight mumbling. "What's that?" Ryūko asked to herself.

"Only one way to find out," Senketsu said looking at the female that was currently wearing him. Ryūko nodded hearing this and began to walk towards the source of the sound.

When she did she saw [Name] leaning against a tree and it seemed like he was asleep. "Is he . . . Sleeping?" Ryūko asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah, he always liked places like this, and if what Zero said is true then he probably doesn't trust the others anymore so sleeping somewhere like this is probably a lot easier for him than sleeping around them," Hideo said inside of Ryūko's head. "I have an idea," Hideo once again said.

"What is it?" Ryūko asked aloud as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Go over to him and lay next to him. Make sure your hand is touching his," Hideo said inside of her head. Ryūko sighed hearing this and looked at the male in front of her. She then began to walk over to him and sat down next to him. The seemed to tense up slightly and Ryūko placed her hand on [Name]'s like she had been told. When she did she noticed that for whatever reason [Name] seemed to relax slightly. Ryūko then noticed that ring started to glow green slightly and she could see a thin red thread that seemed to come from nowhere attached to the back of [Name]'s neck.

"A life fiber?" Ryūko asked as she looked at the thread.

"I guess that explains why he's been acting this way," Senketsu said as he looked at the string in front of him. Ryūko then looked at the male and sighed she had guess that her mother was controlling him somehow but seeing it with her own eyes somehow brought her peace of mind.

"What do you think Hideo's doing?" Ryūko question as she once again looked at the ring that was on her hand that was still glowing slightly.

With Hideo

[Name] found himself in a white void. A place that somehow seemed familiar to him. "It's nice to see you again," [Name] heard a male voice say. When he turned towards the voice he saw a male with long black hair and bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Hideo?" [Name] questioned as he looked at the male. As soon as he said this even more questions started to fill the male's head. "HOW DO I KNOW THAT NAME?! HOW DO I KNOW WHO YOU ARE?! I'M CERTAIN I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE yet," [Name] began only to fill a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, everyone forgets things from time to time. So why are you at the park? You know the attacks tomorrow and yet you're spending your time here instead of at the base with the others," Hideo said looking at the male.

"It's . . . It's because of that girl, Ryūko," [Name] said looking at Hideo.

"Ryūko Matoi, I'm sure you have some sort of feelings towards her," Hideo said as he sat down. He looked at the male and [Name] repeated his action.

"Yeah, when I'm around her I get this strange feeling. It's hard to explain but when I'm around her my heart starts beating faster. I get more nervous and this all while I know that she's the enemy!" [Name] said looking at the male in front of him.

"I know the feeling," Hideo said looking at the male. "You know you should hate her but instead you find yourself wanting to hold her, kiss her, and give yourself to her right?" Hideo said looking at the male.

"Yeah and the worst part is I don't know why. I know that she's the enemy and that I should hate her with every fiber of my being but I just can't. I can't bring myself to hate her. Hideo what's wrong with me?" [Name] said looking at the male in front of him.

"Nothing's wrong, with you. Like I said it's okay to forget things from time to time. I'm not allowed to say much about this but I can say that she is someone important to you. There are times that you simply can't trust logic. That's the time you need to trust your instincts," Hideo said looking at [Name].

"I guess but since have instincts ever helped us? They almost always lose when it comes to them facing logic," [Name] said looking at the male in front of him.

"Not true look at the twins, they came from a poor family and from what they told me were treated like dirt. The only reason they stayed is because they thought it was the right thing to do. However the moment they stopped thinking and started listening to their instincts things just started to go their way. Think about all the stuff they've been through, finding us, dealing with Zero's experiments and surviving two wars. They listen to their instincts and it's like no matter what you throw at them they just come again," Hideo said looking at the male in front of him.

"Easy for you to say, you always had a plan in advance," [Name] said looking at Hideo.

"You'd think so but no I actually didn't. I handled things as they came my way. I went into everything without a plan. So trust me when I say sometimes logic isn't always the way to go. Just listen to what your gut, and heart tell you. Anything else and you're over thinking it," Hideo said looking at the male in front of him.

[Name] nodded hearing this and closed his eyes. When he did he found himself under the same tree that he had fallen asleep under. However when he looked around he saw that he had someone beside him. When he looked at who it was he saw that it was Ryūko. [Name] was about to move until he noticed that the female beside him had also fallen asleep.

[Name] looked at the female for a second until he noticed that the two of them had been holding hands. [Name] felt his face heat up slightly seeing this and looked at the female beside him. When he did he remembered what Hideo had told him and sighed.

He then reached down and picked the female up. When he did he began to walk down the streets with her in his arms. "If I remember correctly her house was this way," [Name] said as he walked towards the direction of the house that he used to live.

When he found the house he sighed and walked into the hole the he had created a few days ago. [Name] then gently place the female on the bed and looked at her for a second. When he did leaned down and kissed the females forehead. When he did he heard what sounds like a string that was under tension and on the verge of snapping. [Name] stood up hearing this and looked around.

He sighed seeing that no one was around and once again turned his attention back the female. When he did he noticed the ring on her finger. "The decay ring," [Name] said as he looked at it. [Name] began to reach for the ring but once again stopped when he remembered what Hideo had told him.

[Name] sighed when he thought of this and gritted his teeth. However the male sighed in the end and took his hand away from hers. "It might protect you in the fight against Ragyo. . . So I'll let you keep it," [Name] said as he looked at the female. [Name] then began to walk away from the building.

"I don't know who you are to me. . . But I will protect you . . . Even if it's from Ragyo," the male said as he thought of Ryūko.

* * *

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and like usual please tell me what you thought of it and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
